New Resolutions II
by AuroraAbbie Snape
Summary: [Complete]Sequel to New Resolutions- Seven years after Hogwarts, Harry, Leah, and everyone else have to survive life and parenthood. And with the death eaters that weren't captured still out there, maybe they aren't as safe as they thought.
1. Morning with the PotterSnape's

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing but the unfamiliar  
  
**A/N- **I am BACK!!! Now, make sure you read New Resolutions before you read this one because it is the sequel to it. I hope this story does all the readers of the original one justice. Give me a couple chapters before you start bombing me with questions about what is going on.... Don't forget to Review!!!  
  
**New Resolutions II Chapter One – A Morning with the Potter-Snape's  
**  
Harry sat up in his bed and glanced over at his wife for five years, Leah. He gave a small smile as he moved a piece of her blond hair out of her face. Finally, she was his and his only.  
  
He heard a thump upstairs and shook his head, wondering what his two twin daughters were up to. Lily and Jordan were his pride and joy now. Jordan was the rebellious one. Her short, wild thrown everywhere black hair hanged just above her shoulder with some of it falling into her gray eyes that were just like her mother's. Lily, on the other hand, was the quite and innocent or she came off as that. Curly black hair fell past her shoulders and all the innocence was stored behind her hunter green eyes. Both seven and proud that they had they parents and every other adult in their life around their finger.  
  
It had been seven years since they graduated from Hogwarts and life never slowed down once with them. Leah had finished her Healer training and now was one of the head medi-witch. She loved her job and specialized in helping the children that came through. After five years of playing quidditch, Harry had enough. He had gone through Auror training with Draco and both were ones now. Their main job now was trying to catch the death eaters that got away.  
  
Another thump made him get out of bed to see what they were up to. With them, his Auror training paid off. To say they keep him, twenty-five and Leah, twenty-four, on their guard was an understatement. He grabbed a green tee shirt and put it on with his black boxers he wore to bed.  
  
"Lily, Jordan whatever you are doing, keep it down," he yelled up the stairs of his manor.  
  
"Yes, daddy," they called down.  
  
He shook his head. He doubted very much that they would.  
  
"Master, can I get you anything?" asked Ivy, their house elf.  
  
"Coffee for now would be great," said Harry sitting down at the dinning table.  
  
Ivy returned soon with his coffee and the mornings Daily Prophet and laid it in front of him. He ran a hand through his jet-black hair and closed his eyes. How he hated going to work in the mornings. He always wondered why he couldn't go in at mid afternoon. He opened his eyes when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.  
  
"Morning Harry," said Leah cheerfully.  
  
"How can you be so cheerful at seven in the morning?"  
  
"What, does Harry need a little wake up call this morning?"  
  
"I already did with the two brats upstairs," he said glancing up at the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah, I heard them too... but I think you will like this wake up call a bit better," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek then on the lips.  
  
"Oh, I think so too but I don't think anything can wake me up more than when Lils and Jorie came in one morning and decided to jump on our bed until we got up," he said giving her another kiss.  
  
"Oh, I can think this one is," she said giving him her famous devious smile.  
  
"Really?" he asked pulling her into his lap.  
  
She gave him a smile and put a hand behind his head being his lips close to hers but...  
  
"MUM!"  
  
"DADDY!"  
  
Two girls came running into the dinning room still in their pajamas. The Potter-Snape's were never really morning people because all them were still in their pajamas, Lily in pink and Jordan in orange.  
  
"Morning girls," said Leah sitting up in Harry's lap.  
  
"What were you girls doing this morning?" asked Harry.  
  
"Nothing," said Jordan.  
  
"Jordan Jade, you need to learn to lie better or have Lily do all the lying because you can't lie with us. Now, what were you doing?" asked Leah.  
  
"Rearranging my room," said Jordan putting on a sweet smile.  
  
"Again?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah...can you paint it again?"  
  
"What color this time? We just painted it red!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Orange Daddy. Don't you just love that color?" asked Jordan.  
  
"Orange?" asked Leah.  
  
"Her new favorite color Mum," said Lily.  
  
"Go figure. Yes, we will change the color. Lily, would you like to change your room from pink to another color?" asked Harry.  
  
"No Daddy, I like mine the way it is."  
  
"Good. Now both of you go get dressed. Mum and I have to get ready to go to work," said Harry.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What do your girls want for breakfast?" asked Leah.  
  
"Bagels!"  
  
Food on the go was a miracle for them. Either Leah and Harry were going to work or Lily and Jordan were going to one of their many sitters.  
  
Both girls ran up the stairs to their rooms.  
  
"Now, where were we?" asked Harry.  
  
"Right about here..." said Leah pulling Harry's head down to hers.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Damn it Ron...Can't you see I am trying to kiss my wife?" asked Harry glancing over at the fire.  
  
"Sorry mate but Mum said if you want to drop Lils and Jorie at her house today, Damien is going to be there and so will Allie and Kori," said Ron.  
  
"Kori? I thought Draco had her this week?" asked Leah.  
  
"Yeah but he has to work so he asked Mum to watch her," he said.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Kourtney was Draco and Ginny daughter. Their relationship was an off and on thing for the past seven years. They were together long enough to have Kori but then they were off now and shared custody of her.  
  
"So, tell Mum to expect them?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah...Dad needs a break and so does Hogwarts I think," said Harry.  
  
"Great! See you two later."  
  
"Bye Ron," they said together.  
  
Ron's head disappeared and they looked at each other.  
  
"Better get ready. They girls will be done before we even start," said Leah.  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." muttered Harry.  
  
"Come on babe," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the bedroom.  
  
"Why can't mornings around here ever be peaceful and quiet?" he asked.  
  
"We haven't had peace in seven years, hun."  
  
"Yeah...now I am thinking about regretting that night about eight years ago."  
  
"Hey now..."  
  
"But it paid to see Dad reaction when we told him," said Harry with a smirk.  
  
"Too shocked to speak. Never thought I would ever see that. Though, Jade did most of the talking for him...and I think that might have been the best thing then," said Leah laughing.  
  
"Peaceful and quiet as it ever will be until they go off to Hogwarts in four years," said Harry.  
  
"Four long years."  
  
"Don't I know it."  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
**A/N--- **So, what do you think? Should I keep going with this or not? I will not be able to update as often as before because I don't have these chapters written or even planned out. I have three chapters just about done so; I will go at least to there. Review and tell me what ya think!!!!  
  
**Next Chapter-  
New Resolutions II**** Chapter 2- All in One Day  
  
**See how just one day is busy for Harry, Leah, and everyone else.


	2. All in One Day

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing  
  
**A/N-** Here we go, another chapter. Thank you for the reviews so far! Like I said, give me a few chapter before you start bombing me with questions to explain everything.  
  
**Graceful Lily**- Just an introduction...just keep reading and hopefully it will go somewhere. Thanks!  
  
**2wnmione**- Thank You!!  
  
**HaliJade Snape**- Yup...didn't want to have it drawn out...I like having my stories planned before I write...ask Aurora, she hates that when she does a story with me...lol...Orange is AWESOME!  
  
**Lady Lily3**- Thanks and just give me a few chapters to see if some action will come and I don't think I could get better than the original, I love the original.  
  
**Opal**- Thanks!!  
  
**starangel2106**- 10 points! YAY!! LoL....long years, yes...thanks!  
  
**redlady27**- Thanks and I love the names too...  
  
**athenakitty**- Is all you do is ask questions? Well, no to the first one and you have to read the whole thing for the last one.  
  
**HecateDeMort**- It is but if you saw, I changed the name of the other half way through, so, I use this one. Thanks!  
  
**HarryPassionFan**- Thanks!!  
  
**New Resolutions II **

**Chapter Two- All in One Day**  
  
"Thanks again Mrs. Weasley for watching them," said Leah as she watched her daughters run into the house.  
  
"Not a problem Leah dear and how many times do I have to tell you and Harry to call me Molly?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"One two many, right?" she asked.  
  
"As always."  
  
Leah gave her a smile. "Harry will be by when he gets off to pick them up."  
  
"Alright dear. You go on and get to work," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Leah gave a smile. "Bye Lils, Jorie."  
  
"Bye mum!" she heard them yell.  
  
With a pop, Leah disapparated to St. Mungo's. The Weasley had been like their family over the past years. Mrs. Weasley loved Lily and Jordan and practically adopted them has her own grand children, which wasn't to far from truth because she had always been like Harry's mother. She took the elevator to the second floor.  
  
"Morning ladies," said Leah laying down her stuff.  
  
"Hey Leah," said Pansy.  
  
"Anyone new?"  
  
"A girl, three. She has the dragon pox, poor thing. I'm off now. I feel like I could drop any minute. See you later Leah," said Pansy pulling on her cloak.  
  
"Alright, Pansy. Bye."  
  
Leah pulled on her white robe and grabbed the clipboard for room twelve. She glanced down at it and read it quickly. She knocked on the door before she entered.  
  
"Good morning Kayla. How are we feeling this morning?" she asked.  
  
"Alright," said the three-year-old.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Swann, I am Leah Potter-Snape. I'll be watching over your daughter while I am here," she said turning to the parents.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Snape."  
  
"Call me Leah, please and has Kayla ate anything today?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I would like her to eat some chicken soup at the least. Maybe some chocolate frogs?" she asked with a wink to Kayla, who gave a giggle. "I'll see if I can get her some of both."  
  
Leah tickled Kayla on the foot before she left the room.  
  
"You really are good with children," said Susan Bones.  
  
"Thanks. Susan, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Could you find me some chicken soup and chocolate frogs. I would, but I have to check on my other patients this morning."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
"Grandma?" asked Lily slowly approaching Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.  
  
"What is it Lily?" she asked looking up from her book.  
  
"Can we go outside?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked at her then to the other four children on the stairs looking at them. Send the sweet one was what they always did when wanting something.  
  
"Yes, but only till lunch."  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Grab your cloaks. Its quiet chilly outside."  
  
All five children ran back up the stairs to grab their cloaks. Mrs. Weasley grabbed her own cloak and each of the kids hats and gloves.  
  
"Put these on too. It's beginning to snow again," she said as the children came back down the stairs. They obeyed before they ran out the door.  
  
Soon, Allie, Lily, and Jordan were trying to build a snowman. Allie was Fred and Angelina's daughter. She was a year younger than the twins with a cinnamon color complexion, short black hair with a red tint to it, and brown eyes.  
  
"Get rid of us and get more?"  
  
"Uncle George!"  
  
The two littlest ones ran through the snow and jumped into Fred's awaiting arms.  
  
"Hey kiddies."  
  
"What brings you here George?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Heard you had five out of six kids so, I thought that I would come by and see them. I don't see Kori here that much," he said.  
  
"Play wiz us Uncle George?" asked Kourtney.  
  
"Why of course I will Kori," he said placing them back on the ground.  
  
"Did you bring any of your jokes?" asked Damien.  
  
"Damien Troy!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Now would I do that like that Damien?" he asked with a wink causing them to giggle.  
  
Damien was five years old and was the son of Ron and Hermione. They had married five years ago. Red hair was falling into his face covering his hazel eyes.  
  
"George if you do..." warned Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Don't worry Mum."  
  
Mrs. Weasley just glared at him.  
  
"Come one kiddies."  
  
Both kids grabbed on to his legs, making him lose his balance and fall backwards into the snow. Then, he had three girls fall on top of him, complaining.  
  
"Uncle George! You smashed our snowman!" shrieked Jordan.  
  
"Sorry Jorie...didn't have a choice in that matter...Kori?"  
  
George looked around and didn't see her.  
  
"Kourtney!"  
  
Suddenly, red hair appeared between his legs and gray eyes looked at him with tears beginning to fall.  
  
"What's wrong Kori?" he asked sitting up and putting her on his lap.  
  
"I fell in the snow," she sobbed.  
  
Only being three and a bit small for her age that was quite possible. George pulled her into his arms. The others, seeing that she was okay, went back to playing.  
  
"What away to start the morning," said George smiling up at his mother.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
Harry sat rubbing his temples at his desk.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"I am taking a break Draco," he snapped.  
  
"Yes, well, you might want to get up off your ass and follow me," said Draco.  
  
"Why?" asked Harry looking up.  
  
"Tonks knows away to get the death eaters."  
  
Harry jumped up and walked pass Draco.  
  
"Don't just stand there," he said over his shoulder.  
  
Draco muttered something that sounded a lot like 'bastard' but followed Harry anyway.  
  
"There you are Harry," said Tonks. Today she had hot pink hair.  
  
"What information do you have Tonks?" he asked.  
  
"Remember they had been trying to get info out of Peter?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I remember Tonks."  
  
How could he forget? He was the one that caught Pettigrew only three years ago and questioned him for two months straight and got nothing. Well, he did get his godfather out of the ministry's hands and set him free.  
  
"Well, he is finally starting to talk," she said.  
  
"Why now?"  
  
"The threat of the dementor kiss kind of scared him," she said.  
  
"So, what did we get from him?"  
  
"Nothing...yet."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He said he knows where they are but..."''  
  
"But what?" he snapped impatiently.  
  
"He will only tell you."  
  
Harry stared at Tonks.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"That's what he said. He will only tell you," she said.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Tonks shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Great. He wouldn't tell me before," he muttered.  
  
"He knew he was going to Azkaban weather he gave information or not. But, now with the threat of the kiss it made him scared enough to talk," said Draco. "True death eater."  
  
Harry felt many pairs of eyes on him. He glared up at them through his hair.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you going to see him?" asked Blaise Zabini.  
  
"Yes...but not today. I've got to go pick of the twins," he said glancing down at his watch.  
  
"I got to get Kori too," muttered Draco.  
  
"Tell the guards, not the dementors obviously, to have Wormtail ready on Friday at one to be questioned. Draco and Tonks, you will be going with me," said Harry.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"I am going home. I will see all of you tomorrow," said Harry.  
  
The other Auror muttered their good byes as Draco and Harry left.  
  
"Seen Gin lately?" asked Harry as the walked down the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, she dropped Kori off yesterday morning. She didn't stay long," said Draco with a sigh.  
  
"Tell her you are sorry and make up already."  
  
"I've tried but you and me both now that Ginny is as stubborn as a damn hippogriff!"  
  
"I still don't know why you sleep with that girl."  
  
"I was drunk which I might not want to admit but I was. I don't even remember who the hell it was!"  
  
"Still...Leah was about to make you one of her patients when she found out," said Harry with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah...Lils and Jorie had a field day with repeating what their mother had said."  
  
"Make it up to her. Flowers and chocolate usually works."  
  
"Ginny's not a flower and chocolate type of girl, though, I did try it. I guess she just needs a little time."  
  
"Little? It's been three years!"  
  
"Shut up Harry! That doesn't help."  
  
Draco and Harry both disapparated from the ministry and to the Burrow.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Three girls came running to their fathers. Harry picked up both of his girls and Draco picked up his.  
  
"Oops..." said Jordan glancing down at her father's cloak.  
  
Four blue handprints were on his cloak from where they had hugged him.  
  
"Sorry about that Harry dear. They were finger painting," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Finger painting? I don't think any of it made it to the paper!" said George stepping into the room.  
  
Both Harry and Draco had trouble hiding their smiles at the sight of him. Is red hair was green, blue, and yellow. His hair matched his robes with the same colors.  
  
"Nice look George," said Draco.  
  
"Funny. Yellow looks good on your black robe too," he said.  
  
Draco looked down at his own robes and saw two small yellow handprints.  
  
"Kourtney..." he said.  
  
"Sorry Daddy," she said laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry boys, its washable," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Black is boring anyway," said Lily.  
  
"No its not," said Jordan.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"No, its not."  
  
"Yes, it is!"  
  
"No, its not!"  
  
"Girls!" snapped Harry.  
  
The girls looked at each other.  
  
"Sorry Daddy."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Go get your cloaks. We got to be getting home."  
  
The nodded and went into the living room.  
  
"You too Kori," said Draco letting her down.  
  
"Wait for me Lil, Jorie!" said Kori.  
  
"Thanks for watching her Mrs. Weasley on short notice," said Draco.  
  
"No problem Draco. I'm always willing to watch Kourtney," she said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.  
  
Mrs. Wesley just nodded. "Oh, why the both of you are here, we are having Christmas Eve dinner at here, at the Burrow."  
  
"Don't worry about bring food. She'll have enough for the entire wizarding world," said George running a towel threw this hair.  
  
Mrs. Weasley slapped him on the arm and glared at him.  
  
"If she keeps going, that glare will be able to beat your dad's," whispered Draco to Harry.  
  
"You know that it's true," said George rubbing his arm.  
  
Harry and Draco just smiled. They knew better and keep their mouths shut on that.  
  
"Leah and I and the girls will be here," said Harry.  
  
"Tell Sev and Jade to come too."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Draco, I want you here. If you're not, I will send your sister to fetch you," said Mrs. Weasley seriously.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I will be here," he said with a smile.  
  
"Good."  
  
Some how Mrs. Weasley decided to add Draco to her list of so called kids. Leah had also made it to the list. It made Ginny mad sometimes whenever Draco would be at the house on her mother's wishes. It began when Mrs. Weasley found out what kind of childhood they had.  
  
"Come on girls!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Daddy, I can't get this buttoned!" said Lily stepping into the room.  
  
"Come here then," he said bending down in front of her.  
  
Jorie came back with Kori on her back.  
  
"She getting too heavy for you to so that Jorie," said Draco picking his daughter off of her back.  
  
"Daddy!" shrieked Kourtney.  
  
"You will live darling. Now, say thank you to Grandma for watching you and we will be going home. What do you want for dinner? Pizza?" asked Draco.  
  
"Thank you Grandma," she said giving Mrs. Weasley a hug and then she ran to her father. "I want pizza!"  
  
"Alright...see you all later," said Draco.  
  
He placed Kori on his shoulders as they left the house.  
  
"Same goes for you two. Thank Grandma and let's go home before your Mother does so we can have dinner ready when she gets home."  
  
The girls hugged Mrs. Weasley and they flooed home. That is what a normal day was like with them, always on the go. But, they wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
**A/N**- The main thing for this chapter was to see what one day is like...I hope you like it! Don't forget, if any parts are confusing, just leave a note in the reviews and I will answer it. Don't forget to review!!  
  
Love From, Abbs =)


	3. The Death Eaters

**Disclaimer**- Own nothing  
  
**A/N**- Hey Ya!!! I am glad most of ya are getting where I am going with this story, if you don't ask.  
  
**HecateDeMort**- Thanks!  
  
**starangel2106**- I don't know about every ones life but it sure is mine...Thanks Babe!  
  
**athenakitty**- Read, Read, No, Read...how many more possible questions good you ask a girl?...wait, I don't think I want to know...  
  
**Graceful Lily**- I am glad and you will see with Draco and Ginny  
  
**Lady Lily3**- Thanks Babe! All stories just need time and this one even more so...  
  
**GoddessMoonLady**- Thanks Babe! Glad ya like!  
  
**HaliJade Snape-** Longer? This chapter is nine pages...long enough? I hope because I don't know if I can make them longer....  
  
**headncloud**- Thanks Babe!  
  
**SiLvErFaTeD-** Thanks!  
  
**New Resolutions II Chapter Three- The Death Eaters**  
  
Leah, Jade, and the twins walked down the busy road of Hogsmeade. The roads were crowd with students from Hogwarts on a Friday December morning.  
  
"Don't go to far ahead girls," yelled Jade.  
  
The girls turned around and nodded and continued to skip down the road.  
  
"So, what brings you and the girls out today? You didn't have to work?" asked Jade.  
  
"I work tonight, night shift. As for today, the girls wanted to see their Me-Me and Papa," said Leah.  
  
"I told Sev to come here but you know him."  
  
"Yes, I do know him."  
  
"How have you been Leah? I know that your job can get mind blowing sometimes. It's been a while since I have talked to you."  
  
"Alright I guess. It does get rough sometimes but I love my job. It's been slow here lately and that is scaring me a bit."  
  
Jade nodded and looked ahead. The twins had stopped and talked to two of her students.  
  
"Miss Davies and Miss Williams," said Jade as the approach them.  
  
"Hey Professor Miller, Mrs. Snape."  
  
"Mum, can we go with Anna and Abbie?" asked Jordan.  
  
"Not today girls, sorry. We've got to get a few things that I need you with me," said Leah.  
  
"Maybe next time girls," said Anna.  
  
"All right...bye," said Lily.  
  
The two students waved their good-byes and started off again.  
  
"Let's head to the Three Broomsticks and get something to drink," suggested Jade.  
  
Jade looked at Leah as she stood there.  
  
"LEAH!"  
  
"Huh...oh, sorry," said Leah blinking a couple times.  
  
"What'd you see?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Leah Rose I know you to well to know nothing means something. Now, what was it?"  
  
Leah stopped and turned to Jade. Then, though, she realized something.  
  
"Where is Lily and Jordan?" she asked.  
  
Jade looked round and didn't see them either.  
  
"LILY!"  
  
"JORDAN!"  
  
They looked around and didn't see them.  
  
"Leah, you go straight and I will go behind us," said Jade.  
  
Leah nodded and started to walk.  
  
"Lily, Jordan!" she yelled and when she didn't get an answer she began to panic. 'No, that vision isn't coming true now!' she thought.  
  
"Are you looking for the twins Mrs. Snape?"  
  
Leah turned and saw Bryan. He was Head Boy and the girls were practically in love with him.  
  
"Yes, have you seen them Bryan?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. They were head toward Honeydukes," he said.  
  
"Thank you Bryan," said Leah beginning to run now that she knew where she was going.  
  
Sure enough, inside the shop were her two daughters talking to more students.  
  
"Never come here when students are here," she muttered to herself. "Lily and Jordan Potter-Snape!"  
  
The both slowly turned and looked at their mother with an innocent face.  
  
"Hi Mum," said Jordan.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you two think you were doing?" she asked bending down in front of them.  
  
"You were talking to Me-Me, so we just left," said Jordan.  
  
"What have I told you about doing something like that? You gave me and Me- Me a scare," she said.  
  
"Sorry Mum," said Lily.  
  
"Don't do that again, alright? It's dangerous for the both of you."  
  
"Why?" They asked together.  
  
"Not here girls," she said.  
  
"Go on and tell them," came a voice behind her.  
  
Leah turned and starred at someone she knew well eight years ago.  
  
"Nott," she said.  
  
"All grown up now Leah," he said looking her up and down.  
  
"Yes, considering you haven't seen me in eight years," she said standing up in front of the twins.  
  
"Yes and how I remember you," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Do you mind, we will like to go," said Leah grabbing the girls' hands.  
  
"Why not stay and chat?" he asked stepping closer.  
  
"We have things to do Mr. Nott."  
  
"I insist...I want to get to know these beautiful twins," he said grabbing her wrist.  
  
"Stay the hell away from them!" she snapped.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
Leah turned around and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
  
"No, no problem...just remember Leah, pay backs go around the whole family," said Nott casting a look to the twins.  
  
"I think she would like you to leave before you are dragged to Azkaban though, I am sure her husband wouldn't mind sending you there now," said Sirius Black stepping between Leah and Nott.  
  
Nott looked between them before he turned and left. Sirius didn't move until he was out of sight.  
  
"You okay Leah?" he asked turning around.  
  
"Now, yes. Thanks Sirius.  
  
Sirius nodded before he bent down. "You two going to give me a hug?" he asked.  
  
"SIRI!" they said throwing their arms around his neck.  
  
"LILY GRACE AND JORDAN JADE!"  
  
Sirius pulled apart from them and turned around to see Jade.  
  
"What did you two do?" he asked looking at the twins.  
  
"Ran away from Mum and Me-Me," said Jordan.  
  
"Girls..." he said warningly.  
  
"Sorry Siri..." said Lily.  
  
"What do you think you two were doing?" asked Jade.  
  
"Sorry Me-Me. We've done heard it from Mum. We won't do it again," said Jordan.  
  
Jade let out a breath and looked at Sirius.  
  
"Hey Sirius. How are you?" she asked.  
  
"Great! I love being free! How are you and your...husband?" he asked referring to Severus.  
  
"Good...Leah, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Leah was just standing there. Sirius stood up and looked at her.  
  
"Babe, snap out of it! It's okay," he said pulling her into a hug.  
  
"What did I miss?" asked Jade to the twins, who shrugged.  
  
"We didn't get most of it," said Lily.  
  
"Let's get what we have to get and head to the castle. I need to talk to Sev. Girls, want any candy?" asked Leah after she pulled away from Sirius.  
  
Both girls shook their head yes but didn't say anything. They knew that they had to listen now. Something was wrong and they could tell.  
  
"Here girls, get what you want," said Sirius handing them each a galleon.  
  
"You are spoiling them!" snapped Jade.  
  
"And you don't?" he challenged.  
  
Everyone in the bloody family does," said Leah glancing at the both of them with a smile.  
  
Jade and Sirius looked at each other and keep their mouths shut because they knew it was true.  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
"Tell Harry."  
  
"No, he has enough to worry about."  
  
"Leah, he has to know. That was a threat to the family, HIS family. Nott is one of the death eaters he and every other Auror us after," said Severus.  
  
"I know..." she said falling into one of the near by chairs beside Sirius.  
  
Severus looked at her. "Want to talk about Nott?"  
  
Leah's eyes shot up at him. He knew her and everything about her. Old memories she thought she could put to rest were being remembered again and Severus knew they were.  
  
"No," she said looking at him.  
  
"What is the history between you and Nott?" asked Sirius.  
  
Leah looked over at him. He was looking at her like with concern and kindness she couldn't refuse.  
  
"He was one of the death eaters that were around when I was kidnapped," she said.  
  
She didn't have to say anymore. Sirius knew what happened to her that year. He placed an arm around her and pulled her toward him.  
  
"Tell Harry or I will," said Severus.  
  
"I'll tell him. When he gets home tonight, I am going to be getting ready for work," she said.  
  
"He is questioning Wormtail today, isn't he?" asked Severus.  
  
"Yes...so, I don't think he will be in a very good mood when he gets home," she said.  
  
"I can image, spending time with that rat..." muttered Sirius.  
  
Leah gave him a smirk.  
  
"Oh, before I forget, Christmas Eve dinner at The Borrow. You and Jade are invited and you better come," said Leah.  
  
"I guess we can come," said Severus.  
  
"Arthur told me about that...hate to see what the twins have planned. You would think fatherhood would straighten at least one of them out," said Sirius.  
  
"It's Fred, Sirius. Do you really think that?" asked Leah.  
  
"Now, that I do think about it...no, I don't," he said with a bark of a laugh.  
  
"Alright, you got to get to work soon Leah. Why don't you go home and see if the girls will go to sleep for you. Don't forget if you don't tell Harr- "  
  
"I will. Yes, I remember. Sirius, you coming home with me?"  
  
"Na, I am going to go meet Remus," he said.  
  
"Alright. I am off. Bye Sev, Siri."  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
Harry walked in the house to find the girls asleep on the couch, Jordan was about to fall off of it. He walked over with a smile and placed a blanket over them, pulling Jordan back on the couch. He walked into his own bedroom to find Leah beginning to change.  
  
"Just in time I see," he said with a smile.  
  
"You always make good timing," she said pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans.  
  
"What did you do to the girls? They are passed out on the couch," he said taking off his Auror robes.  
  
"Jade had them in her classroom doing something. I think she was making them pay for walking away from us."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Calm down, no harm done. They're okay," she said turning and facing him.  
  
"Still, they shouldn't walk away from you, that is dangerous. You know how many people would love to get a hold of them?" he said.  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Leah? What happen?"  
  
"Nott. He was at Honeydukes. He confronted me, though, it wasn't anything really bad at first. Then he said something bad about the twins and then said something about pay backs go around the whole family. Sev told me to tell you. I don't know what he meant or where he went after Sirius kind of scared him off," said Leah.  
  
"Alright...you can defend yourself, so I am not worried there. Just, be careful hun. I don't want anything to happen to you or the girls," he said taking off his shirt and throwing it in the corner, reveling his nice six pack he got from those years playing quidditch.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to put your clothes in the basket? The house elves don't need to pick your clothes up everywhere!" she snapped pulling on a white tank top.  
  
"Le Le, that is what they are supposed to do. Don't begin to sound like Hermione. You know, she still won't allow Ron to get a house-elf?" he said with a little chuckle.  
  
Leah gave a smile before she started to look in the wardrobe for a shirt. "So, how did questioning Wormtail go?"  
  
"Alright I guess. He got some good information. A couple of the Aurors went to where he said to get Bellatrix and they got her. She is in a cell right now," he said with a smile.  
  
"That's great! So, he talked?" she asked sticking her head out to the wardrobe to flash him a smile before she started to look again.  
  
"Yes. We granted him not to get the kiss but he still will get Azkaban for life for being a death eater and betraying the James and Mum," he said coming up behind her.  
  
"That is enough to get him the kiss!" she snapped.  
  
"He did help us though. I guess I have a bit of Gryffindor in me."  
  
Leah gave a fake cough. Harry glanced down at her. His finger traced the scar on her shoulder blade.  
  
"Still there," he muttered.  
  
Leah turned to him. "It's just a memory now."  
  
"That you are beginning to have nightmares again about," he said putting his arms around her.  
  
"What color shirt?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"None."  
  
"You aren't that lucky tonight babe," she said with a smirk.  
  
"Aw, come on."  
  
"No babe. I got to get to work."  
  
He looked at her before he turned into a black wolf behind her. She tuned around and looked down at him. He gave her one of his 'sweet' looks.  
  
"No Harry James. Not tonight, sorry," she said rubbing his head.  
  
Harry quickly changed and pushed her to the bed before he climb on top of her.  
  
"I might not get any but it works like a charm all the time," he said leaning down and giving her a kiss.  
  
"You are awful, Mister Snape," she mumbled into his lips.  
  
"Don't forget you married me, Mrs. Snape," he said giving her another kiss.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck as he laid his hands on her side.  
  
"I really do- got to get- ready for work," she managed to say between kisses.  
  
"I know," he said.  
  
"Then let me get ready?"  
  
"You have time."  
  
"Maybe if I was a guy but it-"  
  
But she couldn't continue her sentence before Harry placed any other kiss on her lips. The kiss, though, didn't last long. All of a sudden, Harry jumped off the bed and grabbed a black snake from around his ankle.  
  
"NYX!" he snapped.  
  
Leah gave a smile and began to get up off the bed. She looked at Harry with the snake he had got for Christmas from his now mother seven years ago. He had given it to Lily once they both had found that she had inherited the gift of Parselmouth. Lily wasn't he only daughter that had inherited something. Jordan was a seer like her mother. It scared her to death the first time she had seen something.  
  
"Now, I got to get to work. Take the girls up to their bedroom sometime tonight," she said pulling a light blue sweater over top of her head.  
  
"Alright..." he muttered placing the snake on the floor.  
  
"You will live babe. I will be home at seven," she said placing her hair into a low ponytail.  
  
"For breakfast, pancakes? Waffles?" he asked.  
  
"Waffles sound good. See you then," she said giving him a kiss and grabbed her black robe.  
  
"I'll have it ready. Love you," he said looking after her.  
  
"Love you too."  
  
0-0-0-0  
  
**A/N-** There we go! Great, Love, Hate? Tell me what ya think. For anyone that doesn't know, Nyx is pronounced like Night.

I am off the Outer Banks again for a week, so I wouldn't be able to update anytime soon. Leave me some reviews for when I get back!!!!  
  
Love From, Abbs =)


	4. Putting the Past to Rest

**Disclaimer--- **Own nothing  
  
**A/N- **I am back!! Sorry for the long delay to all my faithful readers. The beach was great!! But you don't want to read about me...here is Chapter 4!  
  
**New Resolutions II Chapter 4- Putting the Past to Rest**  
  
Leah was sitting down in the living room waiting for Ginny to come to the Manor so they could go out for lunch. The twins and Kori would be coming with them.  
  
Suddenly, Jordan came running into the room and into Leah's lap.  
  
"Jorie! What's wrong babe?" asked Leah.  
  
"Uncle Dray...I saw..." but she couldn't continue before she began to sob into her mother's chest. Leah rubbed comforting circles on her back as her own heart was beating fast.  
  
After a couple of minutes Jordan was beginning to calm down.  
  
"Jorie...what did you see about Uncle Dray?" asked Leah making Jordan face her.  
  
"I saw him getting hurt," she whispered.  
  
"How?"  
  
"He got hit with a spell and hit a building."  
  
Leah just looked at her, a concern look on her face.  
  
"Alright...don't dwell on it to much babe. I am sure everything will be okay. Go get Lily before Aunt Ginny and Kori come."  
  
Jordan nodded, whipped the last remaining tears away, and disappeared out of the room. Leah closed her eyes and placed her head in her hands.  
  
A cracking noise made her look up.  
  
"Hey Leah," said Ginny.  
  
"Ginny? You look different but great," said Leah with a smile.  
  
Ginny once plain red hair now had blond and strawberry blond highlights and her usual jeans and tees were replaced with a black skirt and a baby blue silk shirt.  
  
"Thanks. Just changing around."  
  
"Trying to get Dray back?" asked Leah with a smirk.  
  
"No!" she said almost to fast.  
  
"Hi Aunt Leah!" said Kori by her mother's side.  
  
"Hey Kori. How are you doing sugar?" she asked binding down to get a hug.  
  
"Great! Where Jorie and Lil?"  
  
"Upstairs. Want to go and drag them down here?"  
  
Kori nodded and ran up the stairs.  
  
"You okay Leah? You looked a little out of it when we first arrived," said Ginny.  
  
"Oh, its nothing you need to worry about."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright, if you say so. Where is Harry? I thought he had Sundays off."  
  
"He had to go in. They are determined to finally get the rest of the death eaters. You would have thought that seven years would be long enough."  
  
"Really."  
  
"I been thing that for a while."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Oh, Ron and Hermione are joining us."  
  
"Okay, Damien?"  
  
"No, Ann, Hermione's mother, is watching him."  
  
"Oh, alright. Girls! Let's move!"  
  
Finally, the three girls came back down the stairs.  
  
"Lil, Jorie, hold my hands, we are going to apparate," said Leah.  
  
"Same for you Kori," said Ginny.  
  
The five of them landed outside the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Uncle Ron!"  
  
"Aunt Hermione!"  
  
All three kids ran to where Ron and Hermione were waiting for them.  
  
"Hey girls," said Ron holding Kori in his arms.  
  
"Gin...you look different...but amazing. Change for Draco?" asked Hermione.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes at Leah's smirk. Ginny just glared at her sister-in- law.  
  
"Why would she care what the bastard thinks?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ronald Weasley we have young children around!" snapped Hermione.  
  
"Like they know what I am saying."  
  
"Mummy...what's a bazerd?" asked Kori.  
  
"See Ron...don't repeat that word again Kourtney," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"What about-"  
  
"Same for you two, so don't ask. Uncle Ron is being a bad boy for saying that word," said Leah. "And that is my brother you are talking about so, I would watch what I say about him unless you would like to be one of my patients any time soon."  
  
"You wouldn't," said Ron.  
  
"I protect my brother and he protects me. As been ever since we were little and its not changed."  
  
"Or will it."  
  
They all turned around to see Harry and Draco standing behind them.  
  
"DADDY!"  
  
Kori jumped out of Ron's arms and ran over into her father's awaiting arms. Jordan and Lily ran over to Harry. Leah stared at her brother, remembering what Jordan had told her earlier. Would he be able to protect her?  
  
"Hey Honey," said Harry giving Leah a kiss.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't want me here?" he joked.  
  
"No, I just thought you would be at work."  
  
"Taking a lunch break."  
  
"Had to get out of the building. Everyone is at each other's throats. No one will listen to each other," said Draco.  
  
"I am sure Harry can handle them," said Ron.  
  
"Dad and Jade are to meet us here too," said Harry.  
  
"Great," muttered Ron.  
  
"Let's go in," said Leah with a glare to Ron.  
  
Leah glanced over at her brother and gave a smirk. He was watching Ginny as she walked in front of him.  
  
"Stop staring or say something," she muttered to him.  
  
Draco jumped a little and turned to his sister. "Like she would listen to a word I have to say."  
  
"Daddy, are you and Mummy going to wiz me today?" asked Kori with her head resting on Draco's shoulder.  
  
Everyone stopped moving to see what Ginny and Draco were going to say. They looked at each other for a moment before anyone answered.  
  
"Of course they will Kori. We all are going to eat and be together!"  
  
Ginny turned and glared at Harry while Draco gave a small smile. Harry said what he wanted to say.  
  
"YAY! Come on Daddy. Let's go inside wiz Mummy."  
  
"You are dead Harry James Potter-Snape!" hissed Ginny.  
  
"I must be if you use my full name but Gin, if I was dead, I wouldn't be able to walk, or talk, or-"  
  
"Shut up Harry," she said with a smile.  
  
Harry put his arms around her shoulders and they followed everyone else inside.  
  
"Dad!" said Harry walking over to him.  
  
"Hey son...brought the whole gang I see,"  
  
"Turned out that way."  
  
"Papa, Me-Me!" said the twins.  
  
"Hey girls," said Jade.  
  
Harry and Draco pulled another table up to the one that Severus and Jade were sitting at. Kori sat between her mother and father as everyone else sat down.  
  
"You look great Gin," whispered Draco as everyone else was in deep conversation.  
  
Ginny looked over at him with a smile. "Thanks...I can't say the same about you. You look like the last time you got a couple nights sleep was a couple of weeks ago."  
  
"Work is stressful, not to mention the Manor is lonely these days."  
  
Ginny stared at him for a moment before she turned away. "That's surprising."  
  
"You know that's not true Gin."  
  
Ginny closed her eyes. She knew it was but she didn't want to admit it.  
  
"Why are you so afraid to be with me?" he asked not even looking at her.  
  
"I'm not!" she snapped turning to him.  
  
"Yes you are because if you weren't you would realize that I don't want to be with another girl besides you. You can ask Harry, I haven't even looked at other girl in three years."  
  
"I am not afraid to be with you..." said Ginny.  
  
"I think you are but you know you don't have to be right?"  
  
"Mummy?"  
  
Ginny looked down at her daughter, who had been watching and listening to both of them.  
  
"What is it sweetie?"  
  
"Why do you hate Daddy?"  
  
Everyone stopped in mid-sentence and turned to the small girl. Ginny looked at Kori before she looked up at Draco.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, I don't hate your Daddy."  
  
Kori looked at her mother with disbelief written all over her face. "Then why don't you get along like Lil and Jorie Mummy and Daddy or Damien Mummy and Daddy?"  
  
"I don't know what to tell you sweetie," said Ginny.  
  
Draco stared at Ginny. He knew the answer. One word explained everything: Ginny.  
  
-0-0-0-0-  
  
Lunch went by fast. Ginny and Draco hadn't said a word to each other after what Kori had asked.  
  
"My day cannot get any worse," muttered Draco staring behind Jade's head.  
  
"Why?" asked Leah.  
  
"Why the hell is she here?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Draco didn't answer as Leah's eyes turned to where he was looking at. A lady with her blond hair up in a mess bun turned toward them. Two sets of gray eyes met honey colored ones.  
  
Draco and Leah turned away from her and looked at each other. Draco saw a flicker of fear behind Leah's eyes. Someone else noticed it too.  
  
"Leah? What's wrong?" asked Severus.  
  
She shook her head and turned to Harry who was watching her now.  
  
"Draco, Leah?"  
  
Severus and Jade's heads both turned around fast. Harry looked over Jade's head. Everyone at the table fell silent again, even the children were.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy stood behind Jade; her gaze fixed on Leah and Draco.  
  
"Mother," said Draco with no emotion at all.  
  
Narcissa looked up and down the table before her eyes landed on Severus.  
  
"Severus, good to see you again."  
  
"What do you want Narcissa?" he asked.  
  
"I would like to talk to my children, alone," she said.  
  
"No way I will let-"  
  
"No," said Leah cutting Harry off. "I'll talk to her, alone."  
  
"I will too."  
  
Severus and Jade looked at them both. Leah gave them a small nod before she stood up.  
  
"Watch Lily and Jordan Harry," she said as she walked by them.  
  
Harry nodded and grabbed her arm before she went any farther.  
  
"You don't have to do this," he whispered.  
  
"In away Harry," she said looking at Narcissa. "Yes, I do."  
  
He let go of her, finally understanding, and gave her a small smile that she returned. The three of them walked over to a booth in the corner, away from everyone else. No one said anything at first.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Draco.  
  
"To see you both."  
  
"Why now?" asked Leah.  
  
"I been thinking about the past and I want to say I am sorry for the way I acted."  
  
"You aren't sorry," spat Draco.  
  
Narcissa looked at him. Draco stared back, not afraid anymore.  
  
"Was that your twin daughters Leah?" she asked turning to Leah.  
  
"Yes, mine and Harry's."  
  
"I read about that, yours and Harry wedding. It was the biggest social event of the year. Everyone went."  
  
"All but one."  
  
"You walked you down the aisle since your father died?"  
  
"Sev but you should have guessed that, right?"  
  
"Finally got the Snape name you wanted so badly?"  
  
"I could have gotten it a long time ago, remember? When I was seven; when Severus tried to get Draco and I out of that hell hole?"  
  
Leah just glared at her mother. How dare she bring these things up?  
  
"How old are my grandchildren?"  
  
"Seven and mine is three," said Draco.  
  
"Yours? The little one with red hair is yours?"  
  
"Yes, Kourtney. She is mine and Ginny's."  
  
Leah looked at her brother to see a slight smirk on his face. He wanted to piss her off and he did.  
  
"You have a child with a Weasley?" she asked offended.  
  
"Yes and I love Ginny though she is mad at me right now. I love a Weasley. You make it sound like that is so terrible. At least she is a pure blood, though, right?"  
  
Narcissa bit her lower lip, keeping her mouth shut about that.  
  
"What are you both doing now?"  
  
"Auror."  
  
"Healer."  
  
"Never saw that when you were younger..." she muttered almost to herself.  
  
"Are you here to analyze our lives or what?" snapped Leah.  
  
"When did you both get so disrespect able to your elders?"  
  
"When they lost any respect they had," said Draco.  
  
"Or had none at all," said Leah.  
  
"Why haven't I heard from the both of you for eight years now?"  
  
Leah shook her head. "Stop mother, just stop."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Stop trying to be a mother now," said Draco.  
  
"Because you can't make up for the past," said Leah.  
  
"I have always been and will be your mother."  
  
"A mother wouldn't have stood back and let her husband beat her children," said Draco a little louder than planned drawing attention to them.  
  
"Draco, dear, keep your voice down," said Narcissa giving the people around them a smile.  
  
"You can't tell us what to do anymore. We are both 24 and 25; we are not children. You have no right to tell us because you aren't our mother!" said Leah.  
  
"I gave birth to you. I think that clarifies me as your mother."  
  
"A mother wouldn't have left their children half unconscious on the floor with blood and cuts everywhere. A mother would have been trying to get their daughter back if they had been kidnapped. A mother would care more about her children than her husband," snapped Draco.  
  
Narcissa looked a little taken back by what Draco had said. It seemed Draco had waited a long time to say those words.  
  
"You never had to live in fear of what he would do to you next. Instead of being like my girls, waiting in the living room at six clock for their father to get home or when he picks them up, they run into his arms, I hated when he got home. We were never good enough for him. Every time he would hit us, you just stood there, letting him. You knew he would never hurt you. You could have told him to stop but you never did, not once," said Leah.  
  
"What we are saying, if you haven't figured it out yet Mother, we don't want anything to do with you," said Draco.  
  
"We have different lives now and they don't have you in them," said Leah.  
  
"Who would have ever thought that Mrs. Weasley would become more like our mother in a few years than you ever were in fifteen," said Draco with a smirk.  
  
"I think good bye...forever is needed to be said then," said Narcissa.  
  
"Yeah...it does. Our lives are good they way they are now. We have our own little family," said Draco with a glance over at the table they once were sitting at. Everyone was watching them; Harry and Severus at the edge of their seats ready to step in if needed.  
  
"I wish you both well and I am sorry I wasn't they mother you wanted."  
  
"Anyone would have been better than you."  
  
Narcissa gave a slight nod to Leah's words. She looked between them both before she drew her black cloak tight around her and turned to leave.  
  
"Did we just do that?" asked Leah in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah...finally."  
  
Draco put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. She lend back into him, head resting between his chest and chin. They stayed like that for a moment before they both smiled slightly.  
  
"Come on, lets say bye to the 'family' before I have to get back to work," he said.  
  
"Yeah...Harry and Sev look like they are about to run over here if we don't get over there."  
  
Draco chuckled a little and shook his head. "I still can't believe that Harry Potter, well Snape now, is my brother-in-law! If you had told me ten years ago you would be married to Harry and twin daughters by him, I would have never believed you."  
  
"And if ten years ago you would have told me you loved a Weasley and would have a child with one, I would have told you to visit St. Mungo's because something had to be seriously wrong you."  
  
Draco smirked at her before they both took their seats back at the table. Lily and Jordan looked up at their mother but she shook her head. They knew not to ask anything.  
  
"You okay Le Le?" asked Harry.  
  
She looked down at Draco before she answered. He smiled at her before he answered Ginny's question.  
  
"Yes," they both said together, answering the same question.  
  
0-0-0-0-0  
  
**A/N- **Finally....4 is done!!! This chapter was hard to write for me...I guess I had a writer's block with it. Don't forget to review! I love reading them.  
  
I have decided this story is only going to be 10 chapters. They story is based around two main things: Death eaters and Ginny/Draco relationship. I can't have them both drawn out, so, 10 chapters fits the story.  
  
**Next Chapter--- Chapter 5**, All hell breaks lose...The guys are babysitting!! Four children and three dads. Can they survive? And who is their back up...  
  
Love from, Abbs =) 


	5. Babysitting

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing

**A/N- **Hey everyone!! Sorry it took me longer to post this chapter. I keep adding and changing some things to this chapter. Aurora helped me write some of it and with the idea of the chapter. I hope you like it!!

**Answer to Reviews for Chapter 4...**

**athenakitty**- Read, Read, and Read.

**starangel2106**- Thank you! I love your reviews!! I am glad you liked the last chapter...I was worried.

**headncloud**- Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!!! I am soooo happy you like it!!!

**Lady Lily3**- Three words that gave me the will to want to write...thanks!!

**HecateDeMort**- Thanks

**Answer to Reviews for Chapter 3...**

**Shania Maxwell**- Thank You!!!

**GoddessMoonLady**- Thank You so much!! The girls with walking away will play in again later...just keep reading.

**SiLvErFaTeD**- Thanks!

**HecateDeMort**- Thanks!

**starangel2106**- I am glad it was long enough. I had a great time at the beach! Thanks for the awesome reviews!!

**athenakitty**- No, Yes, A bit, and never thought about it...

**New Resolutions II**** Chapter 5- Babysitting**

"Now Hermione, don't worry. The kids will be fine," said Ron as he, Harry, and Draco ushered the girls to get their cloaks and leave.

"It's not the kids I am worried about..." muttered Ginny to Leah and the both of them giggled.

"Yeah," added Harry, "We have this all under control. Now you girls go out and have a good time, don't come home till late."

"What? You don't want me here?" pouted Leah, faking it.

"Of course I want you here, love. But if you go, I promise I will make it up to you." he said winking playfully and helped her slip on her cloak, and she felt a tug at the bottom of her skirt.

"How is Daddy going to make it up to you Mum?" Jorie asked giving a cute little confused face.

Leah and Harry both blushed. "Nothing Jorie, go play with your sister." they both said at the same time.

"Love you." Leah said to Harry and gave him a kiss.

"Love you." said Ron and Hermione did the same.

Kori looked at Ginny and Draco, almost expecting them to do the same.

Ginny looked over at her daughter following her gaze, and knowing what she was thinking. She sighed and kissed Draco on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

"I only did that for our daughter's sake.... No other reason." she whispered and slipped her cloak on the rest of the way and was the first out after hugging Kori bye.

After the girls were gone Draco flopped down on the couch after he made sure that the kids were playing safely. He thought about what Ginny had done, and the only reason she said that she did it for. Did she really mean it? Did she have any feelings for him, or was it just for Kori's sake? His thoughts were cut in by Harry's voice.

"Thinking about her again?" he asked and sat down in a chair by the couch.

"Of course, but I don't think Weasel will let me near her any time soon."

"Ginny's grown, she doesn't have to have Ron's permission any more, she didn't before. I hate to break it to you but the only person making her do this, is herself."

"I know I did things wrong, but at least I am here for them both. I am just waiting for her to come back to me. I know it won't do me any good, but I can wish..." he said and sighed.

All of a sudden the heard something hit the ground and they got up and ran into the other room. Ron was lying on the floor tied up and the children were giggling.

"Well....looks like another World War has begun..." Ron said, obviously knowing that the babysitting was not going as well as planned.

0-0-0-0

Miles away, the girls sat in a muggle bar enjoying night out. Pansy and Jade had joined them once they got there.

"So, where are the kids?" asked Pansy.

"With their Daddy's," said Leah with a smirk.

"You've got to be kidding me?" said Jade.

"Nope...they told us to have a ladies night out and they would watch them," said Hermione.

"They do know what they are getting themselves into, don't they?" asked Pansy.

"Well, you see, they are capable of watching just one of them. In Harry's case, he can watch the twins easily but they don't know how they are when the four of them are together. I have to say the next group of Marauders, to say the least," said Ginny.

"I think they are going to need Merlin's help," said Jade.

All the girls gave a giggle and order themselves some alcohol; everyone but Leah. She vowed that she would never drink because she saw the effect it had. Her parents drank and that was enough for her not too.

"Aren't you going get something to drink Leah?" asked Ginny.

"Um...no, that is okay. I don't drink," she said.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

Leah met Pansy eyes. She knew why; she had seen the effect too.

"Just never got into the whole drinking thing, that's all," she said with a smile.

The two of them shrugged and didn't ask anything else about it.

"Think you still got a Manor, Leah?" asked Pansy.

"Now, yes but give it time...by the end of the night, we might have to build another manor."

0-0-0-0-0

Kori walked into the living room and looked at her daddy on the couch. She rubbed her eyes a little as she saw his head was balanced on his hand and he was staring into space. She walked over to him and stood in front of the couch, looking up at him.

"Daddy?" she said cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Yes darling?" he asked coming out of his trace and looking down at her.

"Do you luv Mummy?"

He sighed and picked her up, sitting her in his lap and caressing her soft, feather like hair.

"Of course I do darling," he said honestly.

"Then why you ain't like Aunt Le Le and Uncle Harry? Or Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermy?" she asked staring into his eyes.

"It's hard to explain. We just aren't," he said hoping that was a good enough explanation, for now.

"Okay Daddy," she said and laid her head against his chest and slipped her arms around his waist the best she could and began to drift off to sleep.

Harry stood leaning against the doorway watching this whole scene. He knew how much Ginny and Kori meant to Draco but the question was did Ginny? Did she know how bad he wanted to be with her or even how much he just wanted the three of them to be a family?

Harry decided that when the girls got back, and were sober, he would ask Hermione to do him a favor, a big favor.

Kori's sleeping didn't last long because Ron came running into the room with paint in all different colors on him with three kids running behind him with paint on their hands.

"Harry- HELP ME!" yelled Ron.

Harry smiled as Ron jumped up on one of the chairs almost knocking it backward.

"I think we need some help," said Harry.

"Who?" asked Draco trying to stop Kori from going with the twins.

"Yeah...who?" asked Ron.

Harry just smirked at them.

0-0-0-0

"SIRIUS? Sirius is your help?" said Ron whipping the paint off.

"And he IS standing right here. Don't worry, I can help," said Sirius.

"SIRI!" yelled Jordan running into him.

"Hey Jorie. I've heard you have caused some trouble around here," he said.

"No..." she said innocently.

He leaned down and whispered something in her ear that caused he to giggle and nod.

"Should we be worried?" Draco asked Harry.

"Yes," said Harry. "Always."

Sirius turned into a black dog that made Draco jump behind Harry. Jorie ran after him.

"What did he say?" asked Ron.

"No idea..."

"I can't believe your back up is Sirius Black!" said Ron.

"He's a grim," said Draco still standing behind Harry.

Harry laughed at him. "I think we should go see what they are up to..."

The other two nodded in agreement and they went up the stairs.

0-0-0-0-0

Hour later and a few drinks more, the girls were laughing and talking about crazy things they wouldn't remember. Well, Leah and Pansy would because they were the only ones that were sober.

"You haven't told us about anyone you dated Leah besides Harry," said Hermione talking a drink.

"That is because I know better," said Leah.

"Oh, come on. You had to date someone besides Harry," said Ginny.

"Fine...Ginny, you know him. Evan Daniels. He was in Ginny's year. We dated for two years."

"I know him...he was hot," said Pansy.

"If I remember correctly we broke up because someone else was going with him," said Leah turning her head in Pansy direction with a smile.

"I didn't know you were going out! No one did."

"If my brother knew...Evan would be dead probably," said Leah.

"And I wouldn't be with him..."

"WHAT!"

"Only a month now..." said Pansy ducking her head down.

"I am happy for you. As you know, I am already taken, by Harry Snape. Do you know him?" she asked with a smirk.

"I think I do..."

"So, Ginny, are you going to date anyone now?" asked Jade.

"No."

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Because I already love someone."

"Really?" asked Leah.

"Who?" asked Pansy.

"Draco."

Pansy almost spat out her drink while Leah began to choke on hers.

"What?" they asked together.

"Then why aren't you with him?" asked Leah.

"Because then I would have to admit to him that I do and say that I have been lying all this time..."

Leah and Pansy looked at each other. They would be the only two who remembered her saying that. Ginny wouldn't even remember. Leah smirked at Pansy. She knew the truth now and would use it.

0-0-0-0-0

"KORI, DAMIEN!" yelled Harry chasing them into the living room. "GIVE ME MY WAND AND STOP THROWING FOOD EVERYWHERE!"

The both giggled and continued to run around the house throwing any type of food they could everywhere. Harry couldn't do anything because Damien had stole is wand.

"KIDS....STOP RIGHT N- AHHH OUCH!"

Kori and Damien stopped and turned around to see Harry had stood on a piece of candy and fell down on the ground. They giggled again and took off up the stairs. Harry closed his eyes before he got up and ran up the stairs, limping.

"Harry, Leah?" came another voice stepping out of the fire.

"Remus...HELP!" he heard a voice call him from up stairs.

Remus Lupin looked around the living room. Paint was all over the furnisher and walls. Food was on the floor and spread out through the house. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked himself, stepping over toys as he made his way up the stairs.

He walked into the first room, Jordan's, to find Kori jumping up and down on the bed with Harry rubbing his leg.

"Hi Moony..." he said with a smirk.

"Do I want to know?" he said looking at Harry's leg.

"No...you really don't."

"Didn't think so..."

"DAMIEN! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!" yelled Draco running into the same room after Damien.

"Hi Draco," said Remus trying to hold back his laughter.

"Don't start Remus. Please, don't," said Draco rubbing his head where a bruise was beginning to form.

"Where are the girls?"

"Having a girls night out," said Harry.

"And left you two to watch the kids?"

"Ron is here too...oh, and Sirius. Speaking of them, where are they?"

"REMUS, HARRY, DRACO! HELP!"

They all looked at each other before the two kids ran back down the stairs followed by the three of them. They walked into the playroom to find them.

Ron and Sirius were back to back sitting on the floor with duck tape wrapped around them. Lily and Jordan were walking around them; each had a wand.

"Lil, Jorie?" asked Harry.

"Hi Daddy," said Lily.

"Hi Remy," said Jordan.

"LUPIN, ARE YOU HERE! I AM NOT GOING TO TRACK YOU DOWN EVERY TIME I NEED TO GIVE YOU YOUR DAMN POTION!" came a voice they all knew to well.

Lily and Jordan looked at each other.

"In the playroom Severus!" yelled Remus.

Severus walked into the room and stop mid-step and looked around the room. Lily and Jordan slowly began leave the room before their Papa saw them but it didn't work.

"Don't think so!" he said grabbing them from behind and dragging them into the room.

"Hi Papa...we were just going upstairs...to go to bed," said Lily looking at him with a sweet smile.

"Not going to work this time," he said looking down at her.

"Hi Dad...what brings you here?" asked Harry sitting down.

"Well, its about time for Lupin to take his blo-"

"Language," warned Remus.

"Potion and he wasn't home. And that usually means he is here or at Blacks."

"Oh."

"And Jade told me you three were babysitting."

Harry looked up at his father before smiling. "Oh yeah. We babysat. Really well..."

"Questions...Harry why is your leg swelling? Draco, how did you get the bruise and pump on your head? Ron, do I even want to know why you are ducked taped to Black?"

"Landed on it after I flew through the air because of candy."

"Hit in the head with wand and got a door shut in my face."

"The two little devils it your hands."

"I see...," said Severus.

"Help?" asked Harry.

Severus looked at him then to the mess just in that room and nodded.

0-0-0-0

"Do I want to open this door?" asked Leah.

"Yes because I need a potion so I don't get a hang over in the morning," said Ginny. "I don't think the five years olds I teach would be very happy if I came in with one."

"Me too," said Hermione.

Leah giggled and walked into the room and froze. All four kids were sitting on the couch with Severus walking in front of them. Harry was sitting down in one of the chairs with his leg propped up with ice on it. Draco was lying down on the floor with ice on his head. Remus was sitting down in on of the chairs, just watching the scene in front of him. They didn't realize that the girls had walked in yet.

"Hand the wands over," said Severus extending his hand.

The four kids handed over four different wands.

"Pa-"

"No talking Lily Grace."

"But-"

"You too Jordan Jade."

The twins crossed their arms and sat back.

"Now, you four are going to help clean up this house before your parents get home and see it."

"Oh, they already are home," said Leah.

Draco bolted up and looked toward the door. Harry jumped up only to wince in pain and fall back down.

"Hi Love," said Harry.

"Hey Ginny. How are you?" asked Draco.

Leah and Ginny looked at each other with smiles.

"Ginny, Leah, come here!" yelled Hermione with a hint of amusement in her voice.

They walked into the next room and saw Ron and Sirius still sitting on the floor.

"Duck taped. My husband is duck taped. Duck taped to Sirius," said Hermione.

"Oh...they handled it alright. I don't think they will volunteer to baby-sit anytime soon..."

0-0-0-0

**A/N- **I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope ya like it just as much as I do! Please review. It really helps me when you review. Even if it is just one word of encouragement, it really helps!!

Love From, Abbs


	6. The Attack

**_Disclaimer_**- Own nothing

**_A/N_**- Hey ya!! I am back for the next chapter! I hope this chapter is as good as the previous one... Read and review!

**_Answers to reviews-_**

**Lady Lily3**- Thanks! Sev is always in control...

**athenakitty**- No, no one, and yes, Hermione and Leah saved the boys eventually.

**Rebecca**- I really don't know what I should say to you besides if you don't like the story I am writing, then don't read it. If you don't like the stories on , then go to another site and read their stories. FYI, tell me, if I am a straight A student here in America and have one of the highest GPA's in my year, then I am sorry if you consider that under-educated.

**GoddessMoonLady**- I am glad you found it so funny...thanks!

**starangel2106**- Thanks! My two year old nephew severed as the example for the kids...he acts just like they did...lol...

**HecateDeMort**- One word I love hearing...Thanks!

**shirriez**- Thank you so much for the review! It really made my day 10 times better when I read it. It's great to know that that people love your stories. Now, the deal with Draco and Ginny, three years ago Draco drunk one night and sleep with another girl while he was still with Ginny. Ginny found out that he did and broke it off with him. She can't forgive him no matter what he does, or so she thinks...

**_New Resolutions II Chapter 6- The Attack_**

Harry and Draco walked into the meeting room the next day after the babysitting catastrophe. All the Aurors under Harry's command, about twenty, was meeting. They hope to have everything figured out about the last of the Death Eaters.

"Harry...why are you limping?" asked Tonks looking up at them.

"And how did you get that bump on your head Malfoy?" asked Dean Thomas.

"The little demons that are supposedly our children," said Draco sitting down.

Everyone snickered at them.

"Found out anything?" snapped Harry glaring at them.

"No," muttered Tonks.

"What happen to that lead you thought you had?"

"It ran into a dead end."

"That's great. Dean, how many are still out there?"

"Um..." said Dean shifting through his papers. "Five."

"Why can't we just leave them? They haven't done anything in a few years. What could five of them do?" asked Noah Manning, an exchange Auror from America.

Harry turned to glare at him. Draco shook his head. Everyone else just stared at Noah. They knew he had said the wrong thing; Noah got the impression too.

"Those five could get more supporters and become powerful again. Then, we would be having more problems then we have now. And this is a personal thing for me as well," said Harry still glaring at him.

"Why?" Noah asked.

"I don't think you need to know that," snapped Draco.

"No...I'll tell him Dray. Leah, my wife and Draco sister, was kidnapped when she was fifteen by them. And now, they threaten my twins and that doesn't go over good for me. So, we aren't going to stop until we have ALL of them. Got it?"

Noah just nodded, his light brown hair falling into his face. Harry glared at him before a minute longer before he snapped at Dean.

"Who are they?"

"Jugson, Rookwood, Nott, Dolohou, and Avery."

"Do we know here any of them are at?" asked Draco.

"No...what about Pettigrew? Would he know?" asked Tonks.

"Maybe. Noah and Tonks, why don't you fix a time tomorrow to see him. See if he will give you anything useful," said Harry.

Noah and Tonks nodded in agreement.

"Does anyone have an idea where they might be? Draco...where was some of your fathers hiding places?"

"We checked all of them. The only thing I can think of it that they staying in an unpottable manor. I know my father had some," said Draco leaning back in the chair.

"Did your father own them?"

"Yeah...I guess my mother would be in charge of them now."

Harry's head suddenly turned to Draco. "Your mother?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Lets see if we can question her," said Harry with a smirk.

"What good would that do?" someone asked.

"If she is hiding them, we can question her."

"I don't think she would be that stupid. She is a Malfoy, no offense Malfoy," said Dean.

Draco nodded. "Then you obviously don't know her."

"How can we bring her in? We don't have any charges to charge her for," said Noah.

"We can think of some," said Tonks.

"Not everything has to be the book Manning. You make them work to your advantage," said Draco.

Noah just nodded.

"Don't worry Yank, you will figure it out soon. Not to mention, that our Commander is the Harry Potter. So he basically can do anything he wants," said Evan Daniels with a smirk.

Noah paled even more before he looked at Harry.

"Harry Potter?"

"Snape, but all the same. And don't look at me like some god, Manning," said Harry.

Draco snorted at him. "Close your mouth, Manning."

Noah snapped his mouth close just as the door to the room busted open and Blaise came running in.

"Harry...attack!"

Harry jumped up and started toward the door. "Where?"

"Hogsmeade."

"Everyone lets go!"

0-0-0-0

"Good morning Leah," said Pansy slipping off her cloak.

"Hey," said Leah glancing up for a second to give a smile before she went back to writing.

"Heard from Ginny or Hermione this morning?"

"Yeah...Ginny sent a note saying that she was going to kill me. The hang over potion I gave her didn't get rid of the whole thing."

Pansy gave a giggle. "How did the guys do at babysitting?"

"Great."

"Really?"

"If you say great is having paint everywhere, food through out the whole house, Ron and Sirius ducked tape together, Draco having a bump and bruise on his head, and my husband limping around, then they did great," she said with a smile.

"Not bad, I have to say."

Leah laughed before she got up. "I got to check on one of the patients."

Pansy nodded as she left. She walked down the hall into one of the rooms.

"Good morning Sierra. How are you doing?" she asked.

"Okay Miss Leah," said a seven year old.

"That's good. Feeling okay? Anything hurt?"

"No, not really. I have a head ache but that's it."

"That's great. I say you only have to be here for a couple more days."

"Yay! I miss not having anyone to play or talk to my age."

"I think I can solve that problem. I have two twin daughters that are seven also. How about I bring them with me tomorrow for a little and they can keep you company for a while?" asked Leah writing something down on her chart.

"That would be great Miss Leah. What are there names?"

"Jordan and Lil-

"LEAH! COME HERE!" yelled Pansy.

"Lily. I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to see why my friend his yelling for me. I think the people getting tea could have heard her."

Sierra giggled and nodded. Leah left the room and started toward the front again.

"LEAH-"

"Is right here. What is it Pansy?" she said leaning over the desk.

"There was an attack in Hogsmeade. Several was injured and they are headed over here!"

Leah stared at her. Harry and Draco were they only things that were going through her head. "Um...get the whole staff on alert. Make sure we have all the potions ready for them."

Pansy nodded and started getting everything ready. Leah looked around before the elevator door opened.

"Leah...some help please," said Blaise helping carry someone out of the elevator.

Leah ran over to them to find a child, maybe seven as well, lying on the stretcher.

"How many children are there?" she asked.

"Five, six, something like that. Where do you want them?"

"Start them in room 2, straight in front of you. Two to a room and lay them on the bed. I'll me there in a minute."

Blaise nodded and followed her directions. Pansy returned with all the Healers.

"I need you all to start going to each floor. Pansy, you stay with me. We have some children. Go to where you are the best at...either anti-curses, potions...whatever, just go!"

The girls nodded and started toward the elevator. Just as the disappeared, Leah and Pansy started on the children. Leah walked into the room with the boy she had seen first.

"What happen to them both?" she asked looking at Blaise.

"Got hit with the Cruciatus curse," he said.

She threw two click boards. "Write that down. You got to help me Blaise. We are short on help today."

"Alright," he said beginning to fill them out.

Leah walked over to the supply cabinet and began to pull out all different sorts of potions.

"How in the hell did this two year old survive the curse?" she asked moving along the bedside.

"Harry took the curse off seconds after it was cased," he said.

"Harry? How is he?" she asked sitting the potions down.

"Fine when I left. He told some of the Aurors and other people around to bring the kids here."

She nodded. "I need your help. Hold her down while I give her the potions. Her body is drained from the curse but she sill will react. You, go out by the desk. Get in the cabinet and get me at least five anti- Cruciatus potion, " she said throwing a key at Noah.

Blaise laid the boards down and help the little girl down. Leah picked up a calming potion and tried to open the girl's mouth. She began to move and struggle with Leah and Blaise.

"Just hold her, okay?" said Leah.

She slid the potion down the girls thought and made her shallow it. Soon, the girl stopped struggling.

"Where is that boy with that potion?" she asked.

"Noah Manning. He's an American Auror. Already got on Harry's bad side."

Leah smirked. "Lets work on the boy. It looks like he broke his arm. Lets get a calming potion in him before we do anything else."

Leah grabbed a second potion and tried to get the potion in the boy. He, though, took it better than the little girl and took it with just a bit of struggle. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell on the boys arm.

"Hand me the bandage out of the cabinet," she said holding the arm straight.

Noah came back in the room with the potions she asked for.

"Good, give only half a dose to the little girl please Noah. Just open her mouth and pour it down. Makes sure she shallow it," said Leah beginning to wrap the arm of the boy.

Noah nodded and did as he was told. "Now, give her a half a dose of sleeping draft. The light blue one on the table."

She finished with the two of them in that room giving the boy the same and a pain reliever.

"Where are their parents?" she asked as she went to the next room.

"They two that were in the other room were killed. The others, some are injured while others helped fight the Death Eaters," said Blaise.

"Alright. We can't do anything until we get their names and what not. How many children's parents were killed?"

"At least four."

She nodded and continued to work on the children. Finally, after calming potions, healing potions, and any other type of potions were given to the kids, they all were sleep.

Leah sat down for a second only to have Susan come out of the elevator, running up to her.

"Leah!"

"What is it Susan?" she asked standing up.

"Your brother want let anyone touch him. He wants you to see him."

"Stubborn ass. Alright, fifth floor?" she asked starting toward the elevator.

"Yes."

"Come get me if any of the child in the rooms wake up. Pansy is gone to another floor, so you stay with them," she said before the door closed.

Taking deep breaths, she closed her eyes and tried to relax. She knew her brother was okay if he was arguing with the other healers. She wondered how Harry was doing. Would he be with Draco? Was he still at Hogsmeade? She didn't have long to think about it as the elevator stopped.

"Leah, there you are. Your brother wants you," said one of the trainees.

"So I've heard. Where is he?"

"In there," the trainee said pointing to the room across from them.

"Thanks."

Leah walked into the room to find Draco sitting down on the bed, arms crossed.

"Are you being stubborn?" she asked pulling out her wand.

"Like I would let some trainee heal me," he said.

"What happen to you?" she asked seeing a bit a blood come from behind his head.

"A stupid spell hit me and sent me into a building."

"If you didn't go ahead of me like I told you, it wouldn't have happened!" snapped Harry stepping into the room.

"Harry...you okay?" she said relieved.

"Yeah...just a few cuts. That's all," he said giving her a kiss.

"Well, sit down and I will heal them once I am done with Dray. Lay down on your stomach so I can see your head better," she said pulling out her wand. "How did the attack go? And how did it happen?"

"The death eaters got more supporters. Attack Hogsmeade. We caught half of them and killed maybe a four of the others. Some of the people just doing Christmas shopping were killed."

"I've heard. I have about ten children in my ward. Blaise told me that some of their parents were killed."

Harry nodded and looked at Draco. "He saw that some of them were getting away and instead of getting them together, he went ahead of me. Got two of them but the other cased a spell on him making him hit a building. He went up unconscious for a few minutes."

"Alright...you have a deep cut here and a bump-"

"OUCH!"

"There," said Leah moving her head off his head.

She pulled out her wand and healed the cut, leaving just a littler one.

"Your lucky I don't have to cut your hair off," she said putting a bandage on it.

"If you had to, I'll be walking out of this hospital."

"And you tried, I would stun you."

"I don't doubt that," he muttered.

"You can turn around now on your back. Keep the back of your head off the pillows. You will be here at least over night. Before you argue, it just to be sure you don't lose conscious again and that the bump doesn't cause you any brain problems."

"Fine...but they aren't touching me. Only you are," he said.

"I'll tell them that. You are my patient. Now, Harry, I'll heal those cuts on you face and arm," she said turning to him.

"Alright. You said you had ten children right?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll need to get here names when they awake so we can contact their parents or relatives."

Harry nodded and just stared out into space.

"What is it Harry?" she asked after she healed him.

"Just thinking about the kids who lost their parents. I know how it felt for sixteen years without a family to care for them. I just don't want them to go through that."

"I'm sure they will be fine Harry. Not everyone is like your aunt and uncle."

"I know," he said trying to convince even him.

"I'll tell Rayya not to touch you Dray. I'll be back to check on you after I see-"

"LEAH!" said Susan running into the room.

"I am getting tried of people yelling my name today," she muttered before turning around. "Yes Susan?"

"You have some awake," she said.

"Alright. I have to go. I'll be back later Dray."

She walked out of the room and toward the elevator. "No one is to touch Draco. He is my patient. If he needs anything, call for me," she yelled as the stepped on to the elevator.

"But this isn't your floor," protected Rayya.

"Doesn't matter. He's my brother and I can have any floor Rayya. I am one of the Healers in charge because I can work any floor!"

"Don't argue with her, she is worse than her brother," she heard Susan say as the elevator closed.

Back on the second floor, she walked into the room with the boy and girl she first saw.

"Hello. I am Leah Potter-Snape. You may call me Miss Leah. Now, I need you know your name," she said sitting down by the boy.

"Nathan Cheever, ma'am," he said pulling the covers tighter around him.

"First, the ma'am thing has to go. It makes me feel old," she said with a smile.

Nathan gave a small smile and began to relax.

"Do you know this little girl over there?" she asked.

"That's my little sister, Savannah," he said.

She nodded and scribbled it down.

"How is your arm feeling?" she asked.

"Alright...hurts a little."

"How about anything else? Does anything else hurt?"

"No ma- Miss Leah," he said.

"You sure? No headache? Do you feel weak?"

"No, no headache but yes, I feel a bit weak."

"Good...I was getting worried if you didn't feel weak. That is a common effect to the potions I gave you. I was beginning to wonder about the potions I gave you."

Nathan glanced over at his sister. "Is she okay?"

"For the most part yes. I'll check her over when she wakes up. It might be a little while before she does though."

Nathan nodded and continued to stare at her.

"Nathan, can you tell me your parents names?" she asked cautiously.

"Kathryn and Jason but they were killed," he whispered.

Leah closed her eyes and tried to fight off the tears that were threatening to fall. "Are you hungry or anything Nathan?"

"No Miss Leah. Is it okay if I go to sleep?" he asked.

"Sure sweetie. Go back to sleep."

Leah sat beside him until he did drift off to sleep. She ran a hand through his wavy, sandy blond hair to help him fall asleep faster. Savannah was still asleep by the dreamless sleep potion she gave to her earlier. She understood what Harry was saying now. She hoped that some relative would be able to watch them and care for them.

She got up and walked over to the next room to find both of them asleep. Everyone was asleep except for a five-year-old boy that was in a room all by himself.

"Hello sweetie," she said walking over to him. He was one that Pansy had worked on.

The boy didn't say anything, just looked at her.

"Can you tell me your name?"

The little boy looked at her before he whispered "Thomas."

"Well Thomas, how are you feeling? Anything hurt?"

He shook his head no and moved back a little from her. Leah looked at him questioning before Pansy entered the room.

"Leah...they you are. Hey, you are awake. That's great!" said Pansy looking at him.

Thomas slid father back into the wall and just eyed them.

"Leah...I need to talk to you for a moment," said Pansy glancing at her.

"Alright...I'll be back in a minute Thomas," said Leah with a smile.

Pansy and Leah walked out of the room and Leah grabbed Pansy's arm.

"What happen to him?"

"Got hit with a couple spells. Had a few cuts and bruises," said Pansy.

"Then why is he-"

"That has been there," said Pansy finishing.

Leah's gray eyes turned to her with a hit of passion in them that Pansy hadn't seen.

"How many?" she asked.

"I wrote the number down on his chart. Leah, I don't want to say this because I don't know it is, but I've seen your and Draco's bruises and cuts...and they look just like them. There is no way he could have gotten some of them without someone doing it to him," said Pansy.

Leah just stared at her before she looked in the room at Thomas. He was just sitting with his arms around his legs, rocking himself back and forth.

"Don't jump to conclusions Leah. That is what I think. I don't know for sure," she said.

"Alright...but, can he be my patient now? Please...I want to watch him closely," asked Leah.

"Sure."

"Thanks," said Leah before she went back into the room.

Thomas' eyes followed her as she sat down beside him.

"Hi Thomas. I didn't introduce myself before. I am Leah Potter-Snape but you can call me Miss Leah. I will be watching over you for the next little bit, is that okay with you?"

Thomas just gave a slight nod and stared at her.

"Now, may I look you over?"

Again, he hesitantly nodded at her. Leah helped him pull off his shirt and looked at his back first. He has a few scars here and there with some new cuts that looked like not even magic could heal. She could tell where Pansy had healed some of the bruises that had been there. A few bruises were on his arm that she went ahead and healed.

"Alright...anything hurt?" she asked as she helped put his shirt back on.

He shook his head and buried himself under the covers.

"Are you hungry?" asked Leah writing some things down.

This time, she got a nod.

"Finally I got something out of you. So, what would you like? Soup, sandwich, chocolate frogs, Berty Box Every Favor Beans, or sugar quills? Your choice," she said with a smile.

Chocolate brown eyes gleamed up at her. "Chocolate frogs," he whispered.

"Great choice. They are my favorite too. Ate tons of them I think when I was younger. Healers orders," said Leah with a smile.

The corners of Thomas's mouth turned up into a small smile.

"I'll be right back, okay? I will be one minute," she said

Thomas nodded as Leah made her way out of the room. She walked over the desk and went in her drawer and grabbed two handfuls of frogs.

"Getting into your stash?"

Leah looked up and saw Harry smiling at her.

"Yeah...Thomas wants some," she said.

"Thomas?"

"A little boy that was at the attack."

"Curly blond hair, about to his chin with dark brown eyes?"

"Yeah...that's him. Why?"

"I found him. He was hiding behind a rock."

"I wonder where his parents are?"

"They weren't around anywhere I saw."

Leah shook her head. "How's Draco?"

"Restless. Dad, Jade, Hermione and Ron are coming by. Molly has all the kids."

"Okay...tell Draco I will be down once I get Thomas to go to sleep."

"Right away," he said giving her a kiss before he disappeared.

She walked back down to Thomas' room.

"Here you go sweetie. All the chocolate frog a boy your size needs," she said.

Thomas smiled again and started on one of the frogs.

"Tommy...is it okay to call you that?"

He nodded.

"Could you tell me your last name so I can contact your parents?"

Tommy looked up at her and she noticed a flicker of fear behind his dark eyes.

"Riddick. My parents are Abby and Will," he said.

"Alright...I'll see if I can get your parents."

Tommy nodded and stared at the wall.

"Do you want to tell me anything Tommy?" she asked looking at him closely.

"No Miss Leah."

Leah reached out and took hold of his hand only to get a vision. It was of Tommy and her kneeing in front of him.

"Don't make me go," whispered Tommy throwing his arms around her neck.

Leah shook her head and the room came back into view. She looked down at Tommy who was staring at her.

"Um...I am going to give you a couple of potions to take," she said standing up and walking over to the cabinet and pulled out a dreamless sleep potion.

Leah walked back over to him and handed him it.

"If you need anything, just ask for me alright. I'll come. Whatever you need," she said right before he took it.

She left the room as she saw him drift to sleep.

"Hey Pansy, I am going to go check on my brother. If you need help, come and get me."

"Okay."

Leah, for the second time that day, went down the elevator to her brother's room only to meet the room full.

"How could you be so stupid Draco!" yelled Ginny slapping him on the arm.

"Ginny...please don't hit my patient. Wait till I leave the room," said Leah.

"I didn't know you cared so much Gin," said Draco with a smirk.

Ginny glared at him before sitting down beside Hermione.

"Hey everyone," said Leah looking around.

"Hey Leah...been busy?" asked Hermione.

"Yes...I have ten kids plus the ones that were there. Sit up," she said slapping Draco on the arm.

Ginny smirked at Leah as Draco muttered something about women.

"Guess you won't be home tonight then," said Harry.

"Probably not. I'll have to say with the kids and try to contact their parents."

"You would think they would come here," said Ron.

"Well, some of them, I have to find relatives."

"Oh," said Ron.

"Can I leave yet?" asked Draco.

"I told you tomorrow and today isn't tomorrow. You will live being in here for a night."

"I've seen to many white rooms."

Leah shook her head and pressed on his bump.

"OUCH! That hurts," he protected.

"I know."

0-0-0-0-0

**_A/N_**- Finally...that chapter is done. It's the longest one so far. I've changed my mind about how many chapters it is going to be. I got an idea while writing this chapter and I want to work it in. So, as far as how many chapters, I haven't got a clue.

And the last name Riddick goes out to one of my favorite college basketball players, J.J. Riddick of the Duke Bluedevils.

As always, don't forget to review!

Love From, Abbie =)


	7. Twin Talk

**_Disclaimer_**- I own nothing

**_A/N_**- Whoa! This chapter came out of my little head better fast! I proud of myself! Enjoy!!

**_HecateDeMort_**- Thanks!

**_starangel2106_**- I think I should take interesting as a good review...6 points this time? That's good!!

**_shirriez_**- Thanks!! You should always watch all of my characters. They are there for a reason. And Draco and Ginny...I had some real life influence.

**_GoddessMoonLady_**- Thanks!! Everything plays out....just wait.

**_Lady Lily3_**- Thanks!

**New Resolutions II Chapter 7- Twin Talk**

Leah barely got any sleep the next few days or was home any. Harry wasn't either. He seemed to be even busier the last couple days. Leah wasn't having too much trouble finding the parents or relatives of the children in her care.

"Leah, Lily and Jordan wanted to see Sierra again. Can they stay with you today until I get off work or something?" asked Harry one afternoon.

"I thought you were taking the day off?" she asked looking up at him.

"They called me in. Molly is busy, Ron and Hermione are working, Ginny is busy and Dad and Jade have classes all day long," said Harry.

"Yeah...I guess they will have to."

"I am sorry about this."

"Its not your fault," she said giving him a small smile.

"Alright, I have to go. You coming home tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, tonight defiantly."

Harry leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Lily, Jordan, file in!" he said giving Leah a wink.

Lily and Jordan came into the room and lined up beside each other with their attention to Harry.

"You will be good for Mum today. Don't bother anything you aren't supposed to. Listen to what Mum says or Jordan, no quidditch and Lily, all your dolls get taken away. Deal?"

"Yes, sir," they said.

"Be good and I'll see you both later," he said bending down and giving them each a hug and kiss.

"Bye Dad," said Jordan.

"Bye Daddy," said Lily.

"Bye Dada," said Leah giving him a smirk.

"Funny...bye," he said giving Leah another kiss before he left.

Leah watched him leave and then turned to the twins.

"Don't go see Sierra yet. Her parents just arrived. You can come with me to see the other children or you can sit at the desk? Which is it?" she asked.

"Come with," said Lily.

"Good choice. Come along then. Remember the rules?" she asked.

They nodded and followed behind her into Nathan and Savannah's room.

"Afternoon Nathan and Savannah. These are my daughters Lily and Jordan. Now, how are you feeling?"

"All right Miss Leah," said Nathan smiling.

"How about you Savan?" she asked.

"Good!"

"Great! Let me look at your arm Nathan," she said sitting down on the bed. "Lily, why don't you see if Savannah over there has a fever?"

"Okay Mum," said Lily walking over to Savannah and laying a hand on the head. "Feels a bit warm...nothing over hundred I would say."

"You think so, huh?" asked Leah with a smile.

"Yup!"

"How about a second opinion, Jorie?"

Savannah seemed to be getting a kick at the twins. Lily and Jordan smiled at each other before Jordan did the same.

"I say over a hundred," said Jordan.

"No way it is that high."

Savannah gave a giggle at the twins. The turned to her and gave a smile.

"I think we should check it...with magic," said Lily.

"The only way to tell for sure," said Jordan.

"Are they crazy?" asked Nathan looking up at Leah.

"Yes...they take after their father," said Leah with a smirk.

"We heard that!"

Leah smiled at them. "Don't even think about doing magic. This place has so much magic following through it; we don't need wandless magic to boot."

The girls pouted a bit but recovered.

"So, Nathan, how arrre you?" asked Lily walking over to him dramatically.

"Great...if you would stop acting even more crazy than you are," he said with a smile.

"Now, now, don't be getting smart with me. Let me check to see if you have a fever. This won't hurt at all. If my hand on your forehead will make you uncomfortable, just take a few deep breaths. In and out, in and out, got that?" she asked giving her one of her famous innocent smiles.

"I'm not that bad," Jordan whispered to Savannah.

Leah sat back and smiled as Lily was pretending to check Nathan over. He was giving her a glare that she responded to with even more craziness.

"Leah?" asked Pansy at the door.

"Hey Pansy. What is it?" she asked turning to face her.

"There is someone here to see you. Do you want me to watch the twins?"

"No, that is okay. Girls, come on. You can come back and bother Nathan in a few minutes," said Leah.

"Thanks Miss Leah," said Nathan sarcastically.

"Welcome."

They walked out of the room and toward the front desk.

"Girls, be good okay? Don't go down and bother the other patients. Not everyone will enjoy you twos company," said Leah glancing down at them.

"Yes Mum."

Leah shook her head and saw a lady was waiting at the desk for her. Before she could even say anything, the lady spoke.

"Are you Leah Snape?"

"Yes ma'am. I am her," she said. "Girls, go wait over there," she said nodding to a bench.

"They yours?" asked the lady.

"Yes. Lily and Jordan."

"Cute kids. I'm Tori Cheever."

"Oh...Jason's sister. I am sorry to hear about your lost," said Leah.

"Yes...terrible time. I got your letter about my nephew and niece..."

"Yes...you were on their records for contact from when they were born."

"I see. How are they doing?" she asked moving a piece of her light brown hair behind her ear.

"Great. Better than I though. Savannah is doing great considering. I didn't think she would be at the level of recover she is until at least a week."

"That's great to here."

"There is something I need to discuss with you Mrs. Cheever," said Leah.

"Katie, please. What is it?"

"I have to ask to you plan on taking the children to live with you until they are capable or of legal age to leave?"

"Yes, yes of course I am," said Tori a bit offended.

"I didn't mean to offend. I just needed to know for sure. You need to check with the Ministry and get everything sorted."

"Alright...I can do that, I think," she said.

"Its not that hard. They will ask you questions to be sure you are right for them. They ask about your age, what job you have, how much money you make, are you married, what kind of living condition do you live in, things like that. Nothing to hard."

"Will it matter I am only 21?"

"It shouldn't. I was seventeen when I had my twins. As long as you have a good, steady job and make enough money you should be fine."

"Okay..."

"If you have any problems, contact me and I will help. I have a bit of influence in the Ministry."

"Really?"

"A price I pay for being the wife of Harry Potter-Snape."

"You're Harry Snape's wife?"

"Yes," said Leah with a little giggle.

"Well...I must be out of it. So, where are the kids?"

"They are right there in that room. They are awake; I just checked on them."

"Thanks."

Leah gave a smile and watched as she disappeared into the room. She looked around and didn't see Lily and Jordan.

"Girls!" she screamed inside her head before she started to look for them.

The first place she looked was in Sierra's room.

"Good afternoon. I was wondering if you've seen Lily and Jordan Sierra?"

"No Miss Leah. Not since the other day."

"Alright, thanks."

She left the room and started down the hall and stopped in every room and couldn't find them until she reached Thomas' room. She looked in to see Lily sitting at the end of the bed and Jordan in a chair beside him. Thomas keep looking at them, going back and forth.

"So, do you like quidditch...Thomas?" Leah heard Jordan ask.

She saw Thomas shake his head yes.

"What position do you like to play?" asked Jordan.

It took him a second to answer. "Keeper."

"Uncle Ron played that position when he was at Hogwarts," said Lily as was watching him closely.

"Yeah and Dad played Seeker. I like Chaser. You get the more action. Lils here, doesn't play as much but is super fast and makes a good Seeker," said Jordan.

"I don't see the point of flying around all day when you could be doing something else," stated Lily.

"Flying is fun," came Thomas' small voice.

"I agree but doing it all day? Jorie and Daddy can stay out all day doing that. I rather learn something with Mum," said Lily.

Leah gave a smile at that. They might look alike but had very different views on things.

"Did your Mum or Dad play?" asked Jordan.

"My Mother played Chaser," he said.

Leah and Lily both raised an eyebrow at him calling his mother, mother. When they were little, Mother was a tough word to get out. That raised a flag in Leah's mind and Lily's as well.

"Chaser is a good sport. Aunt Angelina was one too. Everyone in our family plays," said Jordan thoughtfully.

Thomas tried to move but his arms gave out on him. Leah was about to go in the room but Jordan and Lily moved to help him.

"Here, I'll help you. We've watched Mum enough to know what to do," said Lily taking one side as Jordan took the other.

The slid him up into a sitting position and moved his pillow and blanket to suit that spot better. Lily hadn't moved since they had. She just kept looking at his arm. Jordan, on the other hand, wasn't the obvious type. She didn't see him flinch when the touched his arms or see him scoot away from them the slightest after they sat him up.

"What is your favorite-"but Leah didn't hear the rest of the question because Lily cut her off.

"How did you get all those bruises on your arms Thomas?"

"There are-aren't any," he said looking at her.

"I can tell where some where and not all of them are gone," exclaimed Lily pointing to his arm.

"I fell," he said.

"You must have fell a lot," said Jordan now looking at him.

He didn't say anything in response to that. "Could you hand me the water...um...you didn't tell me your name..."

"Oh, I didn't, did I? I am Jordan Snape and that is my sister Lily. Our Mum is the healer around here," said Jordan reaching over at the table grabbing a bottle of water.

"Miss Leah?"

"Yup...that's her," said Lily.

Leah saw the Lily was still staring at him. She knew better than to believe him about the bruises.

"Here you go Thomas," said Jordan handing him the water.

"Thanks," he said as he took a drink.

"Need anything else?" asked Lily.

He shook his head no and looked up at Leah.

"Hi Miss Leah," he said with a smile.

"Mum!" the twins exclaimed.

"Hey girls. Keep Tommy here company?" she asked finally walking into the room.

"Yeah...talking about quidditch," said Jordan.

"That's good. How are you feeling Thomas or have my daughters already asked you the run around questions?"

Thomas gave a little smile. "I am okay Miss Leah."

"That's great. Now, I am going to have to steal my daughters away and I want you to go to sleep. Do you need a potion?"

"Yes, please."

Leah nodded and grabbed a dreamless sleep potion and slit it in half.

"There you go. Sleep well."

She ushered the girls out of the room as Thomas' eyelids began to fall over his big brown eyes.

"Sit," snapped Leah as the reached the nearest bench.

Lily and Jordan did as they were told and sat silently.

"I thought I told you two about walking away from me. It's dangerous for you to. I don't care if we are here at the Hospital, I still need you two to be with me unless I know where you," said Leah looking down at them.

"Yes ma'am," the said looking at her.

"And, I told you not to bother the patients though you seemed to do Thomas good instead of harm."

"Mum...how did he..." but Lily trailed off and looked at Leah with her green eyes lost.

"I don't know Lily. I have a suspicion but I can't prove it. I don't want you two to ask him about them anymore. I mean that girls," Leah said kneeing down in front of them.

"Okay Mum...can we still visit him?"

"Sure. Just don't bug him," she said.

"We won't."

"Why don't you go see Sierra? She should be good to go tomorrow and you probably won't see her again."

"Awww...Can we play with her at the house?" asked Lily.

"How about we go ask her and her parents if she would like that and go from there?"

The nodded and started toward the room. She was wondering how long it would take for them to figure everything out. From why it is so important for them to stay close to the person they were with or even about Thomas, though she had no proof.

"Lils, Jorie!" exclaimed Sierra as the walked into the room.

"Hey Sierra!" they said crawling up on the end of the bed.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Jewell," said Leah.

"Hi," said Mrs. Jewell slowly, looking at the twins.

"Oh...let me explain. Those two are my daughters. They became friends with Sierra when they were with me a few days ago," said Leah with a smile.

"I should have known. They look just like you," she said.

"Don't give me all the credit. My husband is in them both."

"Mum...can I have Lily and Jordan over sometime?" asked Sierra.

"I see they are making plans themselves," said Mr. Jewell.

"So it seems," said Leah.

"I have no problems with them coming over sometimes. I don't work and I guess you need a babysitter sometimes, seeing you and your husband both work," said Mrs. Jewell.

"That would be great. I don't mind having Sierra over. But I should warn you...we have kids around the house all the time. As long as she wouldn't mind seeing a three, five, six, or eight year old."

"I don't think she would mind. You must have a big family," stated Mr. Jewell.

"Well...we are a family but not really related. All connected in some way though," said Leah with a smile. "But, Sierra should be ready to go home tomorrow."

"That's great," said Mrs. Jewell.

"I think she would be ready to go home. I know my brother didn't enjoy staying here longer than he needed to be..."

0-0-0-0-0

Leah and Harry just finished tucking in the twins when they went to bed themselves.

"Were they good today?" asked Harry.

"As good as they always are," said Leah slipping under the covers.

"What did they do?

"Nothing that bad. We might be having more kids around the house for a 'play date'."

"Oh gosh..."

"I know...they became quit fond of Sierra Jewell while they were there. And I think they made a friend with Nathan Cheever."

"A boy?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes...don't worry honey. You still got a few years before they become interested in boys."

Harry looked at her with a smirk. She smiled before she began to bit her lower lip.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Nothing..."

"When you bit your lower lip, you are thinking about something that is bothering you."

"It's just...is there anyway you would like check for child abuse in a family?"

"Wait...back up. Who is being abused?"

"I don't know for sure. But, having lived through that, I know what to look for."

"Who are you talking about Leah?"

"Thomas Riddick."

"The little boy at the Hospital?"

"Yes...he has bruises that had been on him before the attack. At first, he was scared to death to have anyone touch him. He might just be an accident-prone child. I don't know."

Harry looked at her for a long moment before he spoke. "What do _you_ think Leah?"

She closed her eyes for a moment before she answered. "I think he is abused by him family."

"Alright...I'll see what I can do. Don't worry about it too much," he said pulling her into his arms.

"Thank you," she whispered almost asleep already.

"Anything for you."

0-0-0-0-0

**_A/N_**- So, if you like what ya read, review please. Also, if you would like to see anything in the upcoming chapters, don't be afraid to tell me. I would love some suggestions!!

Love From, Abbie


	8. Upsetting Arguments

**_Disclaimer_**- I own nothing so don't sue me...

_**New Resolutions II**_

**_Chapter 8- Upsetting Arguments _**

Thomas was sitting down on his bed when he heard a knock on his door. Out of reflexes, he huddled up and just stared out the door.

Harry slowly opened the door and looked in the room.

"Thomas?" he asked.

Thomas scooted back as far as he could.

"I am not going to hurt you Thomas. I just wanted to talk to you. I am Harry Snape," he said walking into the room.

Thomas slowly nodded and Harry smiled at him and sat down.

"So, how are you feeling," he asked.

Thomas just looked at him.

"Tommy, I'm not here-"

"You're with Miss Leah," he said cutting Harry off.

Harry looked a little taken back by his sudden talking but recovered quickly.

"Yes. She is my wife," he said.

Thomas gave a little smile. Harry noticed that he trusted Leah. But he also noticed what Leah was talking about. He would know as well as Leah what the signs of abuse were having lived through it themselves. He hated to see anyone have to go through what he did.

"I'm okay," said Thomas.

"That's good," said Harry.

"Miss Leah healed me all up."

"That's even better. So, you like Miss Leah?"

Thomas shook his head excitedly.

"I agree with that. What's there not to like about her right?"

Thomas gave a little giggle.

"But Thomas the other reason I came by besides to see how you were, was to ask you some questions."

He just looked at Harry. Harry took a deep breath before he opened his mouth to speak.

"I want to help you Tommy, but I can't if you don't want to be helped. I want to help you get away from your parents."

Thomas just stared at him. This expression was fixed with no emotion.

"Now, before I can even start to help you or Miss Leah, you have to want to be helped. Before you say we have nothing to help you with, we both know what is happening to you by your parents. You didn't have to say anything because we both lived through it yourselves."

Thomas just stared at him.

"All you have to say is help me and I'll do whatever I can," he said putting a hand on the boy's arm to see what would happen and he wanted to comfort the him.

To his surprise and relief, Thomas didn't flinch away. On the contrary, he crawled into Harry's lap and whispered, "help me."

Harry ran a hand through the boy's curly hair as Thomas barred himself into his robes. The boy took to comfort, as he did nine years ago to the first person that offered it and that turned out to be the best thing that happen to him.

Harry was cursing himself, though, because he already was becoming attached to the small boy he held in his arms. What was he to do if he couldn't help him?

After a few minutes, Thomas was asleep. Harry laid the boy down in the bed and covered him up. Kissing his forehead, he prayed that he would be able to help the boy.

He turned to the door and froze.

"Hi," he said.

Leah was leaning against the doorframe, watching him.

"Hey," she said.

"Um...how long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Long enough," she replied.

Harry smiled a bit and tuned toward Thomas.

"I want to help him," he said.

"So do I."

"Do we have proof? Pictures of the bruises before they were healed?"

"No...Pansy was just worried about helping him at first. She didn't notice what they meant."

Harry nodded. "It will be hard to file a complaint then. Plus, with the attack that happened, it will be even harder."

Leah walked forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and muttered, "why do I have to get attached to my patients?"

"Because you have too big of a heart," he said laying his head on top of hers.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not at all."

"Leah?"

Leah turned her head to see Susan at the door.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," she said.

"Its okay Susan. What is it?" asked Leah.

"Mr. and Mrs. Riddick are here," she said. "I figured you wanted to meet them."

Harry and Leah's eyes met. "Yes, I do. Tell them I'll met them in a few seconds."

Susan nodded and left. Leah continued to look at Harry.

"Want me to stay?" he asked.

"No...go on to work. You still have Death Eaters to catch."

Harry snorted at that and took one of her hands in his. They left the room and walked toward the desk to find two unpleasant looking people.

"Hi...you must be Thomas' parents?" said Leah holding out her hand as Harry slid past them.

"Where is the brat?" asked Mrs. Riddick, not shaking her hand.

"Your _child _is asleep at the moment," said Leah looking up at Harry, who stopped at the woman's words.

"When will he be able to leave?" asked Mr. Riddick.

Leah looked at Harry. He looked down at the floor in thought before he looked up and mouthed, "give me a few days."

"Um...not for a couple days at least," she said.

They both seemed to sigh in frustration. Harry looked like he could hex them if it wasn't for Susan ushering him to go.

"Are you the healer in charge?" asked Mrs. Riddick.

"Yes, Leah Snape. I am also the healer that has been watching over your son, if that means anything to you."

Mr. Riddick narrowed his eyes at her. Leah, though, just flashed the famous Malfoy smirk.

"We will be back in a few days," said Mr. Riddick.

"Don't you want-" but Susan closed her mouth at the glare Leah cased her.

The two parents turned toward the elevator and as the approached it, Leah call out after them.

"Just so you know," she said. "I am on to the two of you. And if I have anything to do with it, you won't like what happens at the end."

0-0-0-0

"You don't understand!" yelled Harry slamming his fist down on the desk in front of him.

"Please calm down Harry," said the new Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Justin, come on. Help me out a little here."

"You don't have proof Harry. This isn't like what you Aurors do. We have to have proof, not made up proof."

"What about Leah and Pansy's word? They both said the same thing. And he still has some of the bruises on him."

"Proof, his parents did it. He's five! Those bruises could be from him being a kid."

"No...trust me, they aren't."

"How do you know for sure?"

"Damn it Justin. I've lived through it, that how I know!"

"Snape..."

"No, my aunt and uncle."

"Oh...I never knew that."

"Get back to the main topic."

"Any other proof besides that?"

"If this counts, the way they talk about him. You and Lavender have a daughter, Emma, right? Well, you wouldn't call her a brat without joking would you?"

"No, of course not."

"Because you care and love her. The Riddick's call Thomas that because they don't care and love him!"

"Wait...Riddick you say?"

"Yes."

"As in Lance Riddick?"

"I believe so, why?"

"There was a complaint or something brought up about him awhile ago. Something about him being physical with the people he work with," said Justin getting up and going over to the file cabinet.

"And that could prove he can be abusive?"

"Possibly. I don't remember what they found out about it. Look Harry, why don't you go back down to your office and work on finding those Death Eaters. I'll see what I can do about this."

"But"

"I'll try my best Harry. If I can't, your word holds up petty strongly around here. Hell, even the Minister believes what you say."

Harry snorted at that. The Minister was none other than Percy Weasley. He redeemed himself with his family eventually. It took longer for some of them, Fred and George mainly, to believe him. Eventually, things went just about normally between everyone.

"Fine...but don't take too long. Leah can only keep him in the hospital for so long."

Justin raised an eyebrow at him. Harry smirked and as he left the room he heard Justin mutter something about Snape's.

0-0-0-0

**_A/N_**- That chapter is done!! YAY!! I have figured out how many chapters this story will be. It is 19 or 20. Haven't quit decide yet, but roughly that many. **Now, please take a second to review...I am missing all of my regular reviews. What is happening to ya? Help a girl out and review please!!**

To my 2 Reviews...

**_starangel2106_**- Thanks! I am glad it is interesting then. I don't think this one is as long as the previous one...sorry about that...Keep reviewing for me!! I love your reviews!!

**_shirriez_**- Thanks babe for the review!! Um...no Tommy is not related to Leah or Harry but you will see what will happen with him and them. And it is disastrous. Oh, and I am glad you love the twins!! Keep up the great reviews for me!

Love From, Abbie


	9. Beginning to Look Like Christmas

**_Disclaimer-_** I own nothing

**_A/N-_** Sorry for the long wait. It took me a bit to get this chapter out of my head. I hope you like it because it gave me a horrible time...

**_New Resolutions II_**

**_Chapter Nine- Beginning to Look Like Christmas_**

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked up from her desk at the preschool where she worked to see Draco standing at the door.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Hello to you too," he said walking into the room.

She gave a small smile. "Hi Draco. Now, what do you want?"

"To ask you something."

"And what is that?"

"Christmas," he said sitting down on one of the desks the children used. "I was wondering if you and Kori would come out to the Manor for it."

Ginny just stared at him before she swallowed audibly.

"You will see us at Mum's on Christmas Eve," she said turning away from him.

"I know but I thought it would be good for Kori to have both parents together for Christmas," he said with a shrug.

"Drac-"

"Save it Gin. I am trying to do something for Kori and you won't even let me try," he said standing up and headed toward the door.

"Draco Aaron Malfoy just wait a damn minute," she yelled standing up.

"What?" he asked turning around.

She just looked at him for a moment before she sighed.

"What time do you want us there?"

Draco gave a smile. "Any time you would like."

She gave a small smile and looked up at him. Her brown eyes met his haunted gray ones. His eyes always portrayed him. He could have a cold or cruel smirk playing on his lips but his eyes always would show caring, passion, and love, expressly whenever she or Leah was around, she noticed.

Even now was no difference. The way his eyes looked at her showed that he adored her and loved her. That scared her a bit because she didn't know if she could trust him now, after everything that happened.

"Ginny?" said Draco pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Oh...sorry. What did you say?" she asked blushing a little.

"I asked if you were okay," he said looking at her with a concern playing on his features.

"I am fine. Yes...I am fine," she said with a small smile.

"Okay. I got to go. Harry is already going to have my blood."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I was supposed to be at work an hour ago."

"I am sure Leah could use your blood," said Ginny with a smile.

"I'm sure she does. Speaking of her, did you hear about one of her patients?"

"Yes. I don't know what her and Harry are going to do."

"I know Leah had a passion for helping children. I don't know how far she would go to help one of them."

Ginny nodded and looked at him.

"You better get going before Harry sends for you. Merlin knows what he will be raving about if is right hand man has to be Manning."

Draco nodded and they bided their good byes. He walked out of the room leaving Ginny to ponder what just happen. She had spent the past three years convincing herself that he didn't love her and he only cared about himself. But no matter how hard she had tried, she never could convince her of that thought.

She always thought that he would move on to some other girl after the first year but she was wrong. Hermione had came up to her one day and told her that Draco cared more for her and Kori then anything.

The only thing that stopped her from coming back with him was fear. Feared that she would get hurt. Feared that he would hurt Kori and that was the last thing she ever wanted.

0-0-0-0

Draco walked into the meeting room to find everyone staring at him.

"Finally decided to praise us with your appearance?" asked Harry looking up.

"Sorry...over sleep," he said walking up and sitting beside Harry.

Harry cased him a side way glance before he smirked.

"What did she say?"

"Who?"

"You know damn well who. You only look and act like that when you have seen Gin. And you never would apologies that fast to me."

"You sound to much like your father and that isn't a compliment."

"Just answer the question."

"And what was that. I kind of missed it with all your rambling."

"What did she bloody say you boggart?" snapped Harry with amused smirk playing on his lips.

"She and Kori are coming."

"Great! Now, I am leaving now that Draco decided to join us. I'll be back in an hour or two. When I get back, you boys-"

"HUM," said Tonks.

"And girls to have something done."

"Done? As in what?" asked Evan.

"I don't know; we still have death eaters to catch. Not to mention the ones that helped them."

"Where are you going?" asked Draco watching as Harry pulled on his emerald cloak.

"I have a Christmas tree to pick out."

Some snickered at him while others just smiled. He glared around at them and stopped at the door before he left.

"What are you waiting for, GET TO WORK!"

0-0-0-0

"DADDY!"

The next thing Harry knew was a pain in his butt and two girls lying on top of him. He moved Lily's curly hair out of his face so he could look at them.

"Hey girls," he said with a smile.

"Are we going to get the tree?" asked Jordan looking at him with head resting on her hands, her elbows jabbing into his stomach.

"Yes, once the two of you get off your father," said Leah.

Both scrambled up off of him before he got up himself.

"Hello love," he said giving her a kiss.

"Hey. What keep you? I thought you would have been here an hour ago."

"My second commander was late getting there."

"Sounds like him. They thought you had forgot and wanted me to go and get you."

Harry looked over at the girls and smiled. "They must take after you, impatient."

"Hey! So are you!"

He rolled his eyes and muttered a "sure" before he went over with the girls before Leah would do something to him. He winked at him as he held a girls hand in each of his and disapparated from the house.

Leah sighed heavily and disapparated also to a Tree Farm that they had got their Christmas trees from each year.

"Ah, Mrs. Snape, I was beginning to wonder where you were. Here Harry came with the girls and I thought that he forgot you," said Ryan Miles, a handsome 30 some year old, that had owned the farm since his father passes away a few years back.

"No, but we were about to leave him."

Ryan looked between them with his jaded eyes looking hesitant. "Anything I should know about? Besides Harry here becoming a pain in the rear?"

Leah smirked, as Harry looked offended. "Not this time."

Ryan gave a smile. "So, this year, what kind are we going to be getting?"

"Whatever they pick out," said Harry.

Ryan nodded and Leah said that they were going to go look around. Harry was about to go with them before Ryan asked to talk to him for a minute.

"Sure, what's up Ry?"

"I think I might know something that you might find useful."

Harry eyes automatically snapped to his attention.

"I was in town the other day, you know the local market and things around this small town. Anyway, I was getting something to eat when I over heard a man and women talking at the table behind me. At first I though nothing of it but then I recognized the lady as Narcissa Malfoy," said Ryan sticking his hands in his pocket and stared at Harry.

"Who was guy?"

"I don't know for sure but I think it was Nott."

Harry's eyes narrowed. That was a deadly combination.

"What were they saying?"

"Well, I kind of only paid attention to the end. Malfoy was saying something about she had a few manors that were a good place for something. Nott sounded pleased, too pleased. I don't know what they are planning."

"That could be one of many things they would want a manor for. That is where maybe they are hiding, hiding something, decoys, or something harmless. But that does prove that she is helping them in someway. Did you hear where the manors were at?"

Ryan shook his head and kicked some snow around on the ground. Harry noted that Ryan had never made eye contact with him yet or even looked at him. He passed it off as nothing though for now as Lily came running to him.

"We found one Daddy!" she said excitedly.

"You did? Well, lets go see this tree. Thanks for the help Ry. Keep me up to date if you hear anything else."

"I will."

Lily grabbed her father's hand and dragged her over to where Leah and Jordan were standing beside an eight-foot pine tree.

"This one?" he asked.

"Yup," said Jordan.

"Alright. You heard the lady Ryan, we will take that one."

"Right away young miss," said Ryan giving a bow to her.

Lily and Jordan both laughed at Ryan behavior. Leah smiled a little before she looked up at Harry. She knew something was wrong by the forlorn look in his eyes.

Back at the house that night, while Lily and Jordan were busy decorating the tree, Leah took the chance to see what was wrong with her husband.

"Harry?" she asked running a hand over his cheek to get his attention.

He looked up at her from his sitting position in the chair and knew he was caught staring into space.

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Nothing..."

"Harry..."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Harry James, I know you and something is wrong and I am not leaving you alone until you tell me," snapped Leah making the twins turn toward them.

They both of them flashed the girls a smile and told them to continue with the tree. Harry looked up at her.

"For once, I don't want you to know," he said turning away from.

Leah just blinked at him. What was it that she couldn't tell him? She began to wonder if she had anything to worry about but it was clear that he wasn't going to tell.

"Fine," she said sharply and began to walk away before Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap.

He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I just don't want you to worry about it. You have enough to worry about and this doesn't concern you, not at the moment but if it ever does, I'll tell you," he said giving her another kiss. She stared at him and he knew that wasn't what she was asking from him but if would have to work.

"Alright," she said before she gave a small smile.

She got up and helped the girls fill the tree up with ordainments. He just watched them as they did that. He didn't want to tell her that her own mother might be helping with the attacks, not that Leah hadn't thought of it before. The thought of her having to worry with that along with everything else wasn't something he wanted to cast on her. But having her mad at him wasn't good neither. He brushed off the thought and figured she wasn't one to stay mad at him for long.

He was still deep in thought that he never heard anyone calling his name until he felt someone sitting on his lap. Blinking a couple times, he looked down to see Lily curled up in his lap looking up at him with her hunter eyes asking a spoken question.

"I'm fine, my little serpent," he whispered to her. She gave a smile at him at the use of his name for her that only the two of them knew about. He had given it to her the first time he learned that she was a Parselmouth just like himself.

"You sure?" she asked softly in parseltongue, startling him.

"Yes baby. Go and finish the tree," he hissed back to her.

"Come and help us then," she said in her normal, sweet voice.

"Sure," he said looking down at her with a smile.

Lily smiled a wide smile before she grabbed her father's hand and practically dragged him over to the tree. Leah smiled a bit over at him as he picked up a silver ball and placed it up toward the top as she was doing. After about half an hour it was finished except for the star on top.

"Lils, Jorie, time to put the star on," said Leah walking back into the room after she went and got the star.

Both girls took the star and waited for their parents to pick them up and put the star on like they did every year. Harry grabbed Lily by the waist and Leah did the same with Jordan and held them above their heads. The girls placed the star on the every top. Harry and Leah glanced at each other before they began to tickle one of the twins in their hold. The let the twins down only when they were completely out of breathe.

Harry sat down in on of the chairs out of breath himself when he glanced over at the fire. Startled, he jumped up.

"JUSTIN!" he said holding his already pounding heart.

"Sorry Harry. Didn't mean to frighten you. I didn't want to interrupt the four of you," said Justin chuckling, his head in the fire.

Harry continued to breath hard while he stared at him. "What did you want?"

"I need to give you something," he said more seriously.

"Come on through."

Justin nodded and stepped out of the fire.

"Hey Justin," said Leah as she and the girls admired the tree.

"Hey Leah, twins. I think that you will find this interesting Harry," said Justin turning his attention to Harry.

Harry just raised an eyebrow at him. Justin handed him a tan folder that had papers conceived inside.

"What is this?" asked Harry looking down at the folder.

"Open it up and see."

Harry raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Can I keep this and look over it?"

"Sure. Just give it back to me, like tomorrow or something."

"Okay. Thanks Justin."

"No problem Harry. Tell me soon what you want to do."

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

Justin nodded and disappeared back threw the fire. Leah appeared at Harry's side looking at the folder.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Something that is going to help a certain kid," he said with a smile.

The corners of Leah's mouth began to turn up into a smile.

"Lily, Jordan, why don't you go get ready for a bath?" said Harry.

"Okay," they said and ran up the stairs toward their rooms.

"What does it say?" asked Leah as they sat down on the couch.

"You remember what I told you Justin said a couple days ago?"

"Yes...Riddick being abusive. Does this prove it?"

Harry nodded. "He spent a month in Azkaban for it."

"So, we can use this against him?"

Harry nodded once again then turned to her. "We?"

"Who else is going to help him?" she asked.

"Does he have any family members beside his parents?" asked Harry.

"No, I've looked. No siblings, mother's side of the family is gone. His father had a brother that died a few months ago with no kids or wife. Grandparents have died a while ago. No one is there," she said.

"If we do get him away from his parents...he...he would go to an orphanage, wouldn't he?"

Leah slowly nodded.

"He is young. Tommy would be probably one of the first to go," said Harry trying to convince him as well as her.

"It doesn't always work like that, Harry."

Harry turned to Leah and saw how she was looking at him. She wanted to help him and he knew that she would. The look was pointedly saying that Thomas wasn't going to an orphanage.

"Leah...are you thinking what I think you are thinking because if you are I seriously hope you that you think about it all the way through," he said.

"Oh, I have. Its just up to you," she said standing up.

"Thanks for leaving me with that decision!"

0-0-0-0

**A/N-** So...what ya think? I personally love the end, but that is just I. Good, bad, great, horrible? Don't worry, everything will play out...just read the story and continuing to review. The more reviews I get, the faster I will produce a new chapter. So, if you want a new chapter soon, review because if you don't, I might take longer than you would like.

I am also about to start school again Monday, the 30th. I am a ninth grader now baby!!! High school is going to be sooo much better now that I am not a little eighth grader wondering around!! I just hope I can keep up my grades...-0-looks around nervously while biting fingernails-0-...So, school will come first before story but I have time when I get home...I think...

Well, don't forget to take a few seconds and review!!!! Thanks to those who reviewed for the last chapter!

**_starangel2106_**- Thanks for the review! I hoped ya got some sleep...

**_shirriez_**- Thank you so much for ya review! It made me smile the whole day as all of yours do! As for ya theory, I won't say yes or no, but I can say that you are every good at picking out details...keep reading and see if you are correct or not. This chapter gives a lot away. As for Percy, I have a small, very small, soft spot for him...

**_graceful Lily-_** Thanks Babe!!!

**_HecateDeMort_**- Thanks!

And to_** GoddessMoonLady**_- Thanks for the review for chapter seven. The kids are good...most of the time...when they aren't being babysat by three daddy's...

As always,

Love From, Abbie =)


	10. The Attempted Kidnapping

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing

**A/N**- I realized I changed Mr. Riddick's name from chapter to another. Well, sorry about that. His name is going to be Lance. So, forgive me if ya were confused or if you didn't catch it, then never mind...

On with the chapter....

**New Resolutions II**

**Chapter Ten- The Attempted Kidnapping**

Harry and Leah lied on the couch, sound asleep on the next morning after the tree decorating. Each had a child curled up between their chins and knees. Their peaceful sleeping didn't last long.

"Leah! Come on Leah wake up!" came Pansy's voice from the fire.

Leah moved a bit in her spot but didn't wake.

"LEAH ROSE SNAPE! GET YOUR ASS UP NOW OR I SWEAR YOU WON'T LIKE WHAT I DO!"

Leah opened one eye and glance over at the fire.

"Pansy, what the hell? It's only seven in the morning. I don't come in until after lunch," she said shifting Jordan closer to her before trying to go back to sleep.

"Thomas' parents are coming to get him so unless you-"

But Pansy didn't finish her sentence when Leah jumped up, sending Jordan to the floor with a thump.

"Mum!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry baby. If they get there before I do, don't let Tommy leave. What ever you do, DON'T let him leave," said Leah.

"Alright. Get here soon."

Pansy disappeared and Leah turned to her husband.

"Harry," she said shaking him slightly.

His eyes shot open, hugging Lily tighter. He glanced around the room before his eyes landed on Leah.

"Le Le, what is wrong?"

"Thomas' parents are coming to get him. We can't let him go! Did Justin get the case yet?"

"No...not yet."

"You have to go to the Ministry and see what you can do. I've got to get to the Hospital."

"What about them?" he asked nodding to the kids.

"I'll take one and I take one?" she suggested.

Harry nodded and tried to wake Lily up.

"Jordan, go get dressed as fast as you can," said Leah.

Jordan nodded, not questioning her mother, and ran up the stairs. Leah disappeared also into her bedroom.

Both girls reappeared in the living room a few minutes later.

"Harry, get there as soon as you can," said Leah.

"I will."

Leah kissed him before grabbing Jordan's hand and disapparated away from the house.

"You have to be good this morning Jorie. This is important and I don't need you getting into trouble," said Leah as the walked into St. Mungo's.

"Anything to help Tommy," said Jordan quietly.

Leah nodded down at her before getting on the elevator. She nervously ran a hand through her blond hair, praying for Thomas. Coming close to her patients was not unusual for her but he was different. She, Harry, and even the twins all connected to the little boy.

As the elevator door opened, they both heard Pansy's voice.

"You can't take him yet! You have to wait until Leah releases him!"

Leah took a deep breath before she walked out of the elevator.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Finally, sign him out so we can get the hell out of here," snapped Mrs. Riddick.

Leah opened her mouth to say something but a small, soft whimper made her close it.

"Tommy?" she asked pushing her way between the Riddick's.

She saw Thomas crouched on the floor beside one of the benches.

"Tommy?"

Big brown eyes snapped up at her.

"What's wrong sweet?" she asked.

"Don't make me go," whispered Tommy throwing his arms around her neck.

Leah rubbed comforting circles on his back before she turned to the Riddick's and Pansy, eyes blazing with anger.

"What the hell happen to him?" she asked.

"THEY went back to his room while I was calling you and practically dragged him out here," said Pansy.

"He is perfectly healed and he is leaving with us!" snapped Mrs. Riddick.

"Mrs. Riddick, that is for me to decide if he is healed or not," said Leah rocking Thomas back and forth.

"We have the right to take him with us," said a heated Mr. Riddick.

"Not if you hurt him," said Jordan's soft voice.

"How dare you speak to me like that little girl. I guess your parents haven't taught you manners," said Mr. Riddick.

"How dare I? I have perfect manners. I speak the truth to everyone," said Jordan with a glare.

Leah smirked before saying, "I have taught my daughter well Mr. Riddick, as you can tell."

He muttered something along the lines as "go figure" while Leah walked over to one of the benches.

"Tommy, can you seat right here while I do something? I will watch your parents to be sure they don't do anything," whispered Leah in his ear.

Thomas hesitantly nodded and sat down on the bench.

"Now, let me look at his records to see if he can leave yet," said Leah trying to buy Harry some time to get there.

"But Mum," protected Jordan.

"Jorie, why don't you go seat and talk with Tommy?" she said sharply.

Jordan frowned at her but nodded anyway. She was just about as worried for Thomas as she was.

"Come on Harry, get here," she thought as she searched through the file cabinets for the copy of Thomas' records. "See," she said showing Mrs. Riddick the papers, "I am still worried about this cut on the back of his head."

"That can be healed at home," she stated.

"But, I would rather watch to make sure it doesn't do any more damage."

"He seems fine now."

"But, my expert opinion is that he should stay here."

"As his mother, I say he is coming with us!"

Leah was about to say something when a little scream came from where Thomas and Jordan were sitting and someone was hissing dangerously, "you lay a hand on him, I swear I will kill you with out a second thought and I can get away with it."

At that, Leah's head snapped up, remember Severus mutter those same words to her father years ago, to see Harry holding Mr. Riddick's wrist.

"Let go of me," he said pulling away form Harry.

"Back away from Thomas then."

Leah saw Jordan, gray eyes wide, looking at what Riddick was about to do to Thomas. Memories faded in and out of her mind faster than she could stop them.

"Miss Leah...please...I don't want to go!" said Thomas running to he and back into her arms.

"Shh...Tommy, it's okay...Shh..." she said.

"I want to go now, with him," said Mrs. Riddick.

"Justin...a little help here would be nice," said Leah.

"I can't do anything. The case is still pending," said Justin looking a mixture of anger and confused.

Leah swore she head Lance udder a "shit" but soon regained his composer.

"Case? What bloody case?" he asked.

"You two abusing your son," snapped Harry.

"We have done no such thing," said Mrs. Riddick.

"You lie worse then Jorie does," said Lily.

The girls matched the glare the Riddick's were casting them with one of their own.

"I say," spoke Leah loudly. "That in his current condition, he needs to stay here for a while longer."

"Leah...you can't do that," said Justin.

"Yes, I can. He has a high temperature right now and in his current state, I think it would be wise."

"He is coming with us, today!"

"As head healer, I over rule you Mrs. Riddick. Now, if you two will please leave the building and don't come back until you are called.

Mr. and Mrs. Riddick just stared at her. They didn't seem to want to do what she was telling them.

"I suggest you do as Leah says. I don't want to have to make you leave by force," said Justin looking a bit more brave.

"Fine," said Mr. Riddick hastily and grabbed his wife's hand and disappeared into the elevator.

"Jorie, Lil, why don't you go and take Tommy to his room and talk to him," suggested Harry.

"Okay."

"Come on Tommy."

Both Lily and Jordan took one of Tommy's hands and lead him down the hall.

"What are the odds of them getting convicted?" asked Leah turning to Justin.

"I think I can get it done. I'll work on it. I see what you mean about him," said Justin looking after the Riddick's.

"Them," corrected Leah.

Justin just nodded and left also, leaving Harry, Leah and Pansy.

"What is gong to happen now?" asked Pansy.

"We have to wait and see and make sure they don't come and try to get him," said Leah.

Leah closed her eyes and took a deep breath when she felt someone place a soft, warm are on her hand. She opened her eyes only to see the hospital fading into a different picture.

Harry stood in a room with a little boy running into his arms yelling "daddy."

"Thomas," she said as Harry and the hospital came back into view.

"What about him?" asked Harry, not removing his hand from her arm.

Leah shook her head trying to make sense of what she had just seen. Thomas had called Harry daddy. Would that mean she and Harry were to adopt him? Why was he running into Harry's arms looking terrified?

"Leah?" asked Harry. "What did you see?"

"I don't know..." she said after a moment.

"Was it good or bad?"

"I don't know..."

And she didn't. It was good and bad things about that vision. She didn't know what to think.

0-0-0-0

**A/N- **Yay!!! Finally finished this chapter!! It is going to take me a while longer now to post chapters because school had started back for me. And with Spanish, Algebra, and all Academic classes, that is a lot of work for a poor freshman like me!! But, I will try to update as soon as I can!!

Don't forget to review!!! Please do review...it helps me out a lot!!

Thanks to the reviewers!!

**_starangel2106_**- Thanks Babe!! I love your reviews...

**_shirriez- _**I did have a great first day! Besides being bored death in Earth Science and scared shitless by my Spanish teacher...the rest was great! Oh...you should find out about Ryan later on in the story. Don't forget about him...And Tommy...you shall see...

**_HecateDeMort- _**Thanks Babe!!

**_GoddessMoonLady_**- Thanks Babe! Um...You will see about Ry...just give it some time and Tommy as well. Ginny and Draco parts are fun to write and the Christmas one should be good....

Love From, Abbie


	11. Father and Son

**_Disclaimer-_** I own nothing

**_A/N-_** Sorry it took me longer than normal to update. School is busy...very busy!! I will try to update soon.

**---**And people who have said something or thought about the vision, you will see what will happen with that. Just give it some time babes!!!

**---**Also, thanks to Aurora who read through this chapter and beta it for me!! I really do suck at grammar and spelling. Good to have a best friend that isn't. Thanks Rory!! You know I love you like a sister right?

**New Resolutions II**

**Chapter 11- Father and Son**

**By: Abbie Snape**

****

"Lil, Jorie, go visit Me-Me for a little, okay?" said Harry.

"Okay," said Jordan.

"Bye Daddy," said Lily.

"You are letting them wonder to Jade's office alone?" asked Severus sitting down behind his desk.

"Of course not. Bryan is waiting for them," said Harry walking around the room.

"I see. So, what did you want to see me for son?" he asked leaning back.

"Um...a lot of things," he said glancing at Severus for a moment before looking at things on the shelves.

"And the first one is?"

"What do you say to having another grandchild?"

"What!" he asked bolting up. "Is Leah pregnant again?"

"No...not pregnant."

"Then, what is she?"

"Well, it depends. Depends on this trail thing that might happen. Leah wants to adopt Thomas Riddick, a five year old boy who is abused by this parents."

"Just Leah?"

"Well, Lily and Jordan too."

"I meant you. What about you? Do you want to adopt him?"

"I..." but he paused and looked at his father.

Severus raised an eyebrow at him. Did Harry?

"Yes."

Severus gave him a smirk. "Thought so."

"I care about him and all but Lily and Jordan are a hand full now. How will it be with the both of them plus a five year old? And then there is the whole thing with what if his parents get off? I can't let him go back to them. What would I do?"

"First, calm down. Don't everything has to be solved by you."

"Who else is going to do it?" snapped Harry.

Severus shook his head slowly. "All I can tell you is try your hardest to get him away from this parents, legally, I mean and do what your heart tells you."

Harry glanced over at him with a smirk. "Just be glad one of your first years isn't in here. You could ruin your reputation."

"You could ruin it, you mean."

"Now, would I want to do ruin my father's reputation he's worked so hard to achieve?"

"Yes!"

Harry smiled. "Anyway, another reason I stopped by is that you know Death Eaters better then Draco does, since you are-"

"Was," interrupted Severus.

"One," finished Harry.

"Fine...what do you need to know."

"Was Narcissa Malfoy active as one seven years ago?"

Severus leaned back, hands together, his gaze fixed on Harry.

"No."

"Would she be now?"

"No."

"How do you now for sure?"

"I know Narcissa. She was supported of the Dark Lord but mainly just because of Lucius. I don't think now, with Lucius gone, she wouldn't be doing anything with it."

"What if she was mad at Draco or Leah? Would she then?"

"No."

Harry just nodded. He trusted his father's opinion.

"Do you know a Ryan Miles," he asked suddenly.

"No," said Severus. "Why?"

"Just wondering..."

Severus just looked at him before he let it pass. "Any luck with the Death Eaters?"

"No. Information isn't crossing each other. Three different leads, not even connected."

"Which one are you following?"

"All three. I have people on every single one."

"So, what are you planning?"

"Just go with what I have. You would think we would be able to find them."

"One would think that."

"Shut-up."

The corners of Harry's lips curled up into a smile as he picked up a vial of liquid.

"Don't drop that," warned Severus.

"I know Dad. A very important potion, that took you months to create. I am not a little kid anymore," said Harry looking at him.

"I know. Just remember that though," said Severus still eyeing him. "But you are still little compared to me. I have a few years on you."

"A few?"

Severus glared at him before Harry smirked. He placed the veil back safely on the shelf.

"How's Leah?" asked Severus.

"Stressed."

"How are the two of you doing?"

"What do you mean?" he asked sitting down on one of the tables.

"How's the marriage? Just in general."

"Good," he said slowly. "Why?"

"Can't I wonder?"

"Yes...I guess. It is good. I mean, we both are stressed now with everything going on. I guess our love can go through anything."

"I know. I must admit, I didn't think it would last beginning so young."

"Unlike you and Jade?" asked Harry with a smirk.

"How's does your relationship come into mine?"

"Can't I wonder?"

"Don't mock me."

"You know you love me."

"Will you ever grow up?"

"Umm...no. I live with two seven year olds. How would you act?"

"Like I do now."

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. Severus looked down his watch.

"I hate to run you off son but I have a class, Gryffindor and Slytherin first years. You are welcome to stay but I should warn you, most of them are worse then you and Longbottom in your first year."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "That bad?"

"I am afraid so."

"I think I will go get my kids from Jade and head home to see if they will take a nap so I can."

"You are wishing a lot."

"Don't I know it," muttered Harry.

The dungeon door opened and the first years come into the room. Harry smiled at seeing that everyone was getting along, both Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Settle down," snapped Severus looking around the room.

Harry held back a snort as the class suddenly became silent, but he heard whispers. He had a feeling they were about him.

"I'll see you later Dad," he said heading toward the door.

"Alright."

Harry mouthed, "I love you" before he headed out the door. He made his way up the stairs to Jade's classroom.

"Now, Jordan here will hand out your homework back while Lily will give you your quiz. You have thirty minutes to finish it," he heard Jade say.

"Putting them to work I see," he said leaning against the doorframe.

Jade looked over at him with a smile. "Why of course. They have to be good for something," she said.

The class turned to him. He swore he heard a couple girls mutter, "he is so cute" or "to bad he is married." He smiled his most charming smile at them. Jade walked over to him and playfully slap him on the arm.

"Leah wouldn't be happy seeing you like this," she said with amusement.

"Can I help it that I am so attractive?"

Lily giggled as she walked passed them. Harry gave her a little kick on the butt as she passed him.

"You know, you have perfect timing for coming into day," said Jade.

"Why?" Harry asked slowly.

"This quiz is about you."

"You have to be kidding me," he said grabbing the quiz from the nearest table. "What is Harry Potter famous for? That is a trick question, very smart of you. See next is Harry Potter-Snape. Are you trying to trick these poor children?"

Jade smirked at him. "No, never," she said. "They know the difference."

"Sure."

Jade elbowed him in the side.

"Ouch! Watch it there Me-Me," he said rubbing his side.

"Like that hurt you. You've been hurt worse."

Harry glared at her before she pocked him in the side.

"Lily, Jordan, you ready? We have to get home," he said.

"Can't we stay?" asked Jordan.

"No sweetie. I would like to get some sleep before work tomorrow."

"Me-Me can bring us home," said Lily.

"Don't gang up on me twins," he warned them.

Some of the students giggled at them.

"Fine," the both said.

The girls all did an 'aw' sound at him. "Oh great. Now you got them ganging up on me," muttered Harry.

"Cloaks, gloves, and hats now girls," said Jade patting Harry on the shoulder.

The girls nodded and disappeared into Jade's office. Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes but not for long.

"Harry James Potter-Snape!"

Harry winced a bit at his wife's voice. He opened his eyes slowly to see Leah standing in front of him, hands on hips.

"Umm...hi babe," he said.

She tapped her foot on the floor impatiently.

"What brings you here?" he said gulping.

"I could ask you the same thing. Didn't I ask you to stay at home, did I not?"

Harry winced again. "Yes."

"And does this look like home?"

"Actually, if you-"

"Don't be a smart ass!"

"No ma'am."

"Ladies, watch and learn," said Jade.

Leah looked at Jade with a smile.

"To bad I don't have time. If you were home, you would have gotten this," she said holding up a letter. "And I wouldn't have to come here and drag your sorry as-"

"Hi Mum," said Jordan coming out of the office.

"Butt to the ministry," she finished.

"What?" Harry snapped grabbing the letter out of her hand.

"Hey!"

Harry ignored her and read the letter.

"YES!" he yelled.

"Thought you would like to know. I am missing half-"

"Come on Lily, Jordan. We have to go before your mother decides to turn me into a toad," said Harry.

Lily ran into his arms while Jordan jumped into Leah's.

"Now the question is," said Leah. "Are we going to be Tommy's guardians?"

**0-0-0-0**

**_A/N _**--- Well, there it is? What you think? Good, bad? Don't forget to review. Again, sorry it took me awhile to update. School is beginning to take up a lot of my writing time.

Stay with me and don't forget to review.

Response to Reviews- 

**_shirriez_**- Thanks babe!! I really love your reviews. I am happy I keep you on the edge of your seat!

**_HecateDeMort_****_-_** You have to wait and see...and thanks babe!!

**_JaislinSnape-_** Thanks Babe!! ((First time you reviewed?)). I am glad you like it!!

**_GoddessMoonLady_**- Thanks babe!! You aren't supposed to like the Riddick's. As for the vision...you shall see.

**_white-blaze-dragon_**- Thanks Babe!! I do try to review in a hurry...

As always, Love From Abbs


	12. Miracles

**_Disclaimer-_** I don't own Harry Potter

**_A/N-_** Sorry for the long wait with this chapter. I would like to update sooner, but a little thing called school is getting in my way! But, at least I have updated right? Right....

Oh, and please don't flame me for any grammar and spelling mistakes...I hear enough from my English teacher and I am very tried even when I read over it...

**_New Resolutions II_**

**_Chapter 12- Miracles_**

"He wants to stay with us, so why can't he?"

"You aren't his family!"

"He doesn't have any family."

"He has a great aunt in America."

"That he doesn't know! He knows me. He knows all of us!"

Harry sat back in his chair with a smirk as he watched Leah argue with Sara, Head of the Children Adoption and Guardian Center in the Ministry. She had her hands on the desk, leaning forward. Sara wasn't giving any either.

"Love...love, sit down please, that isn't helping," said Harry grabbing her hand.

"How do you know she isn't like his parents? Thomas doesn't need to be put into a different environment. Sending him to another country? Come on...what kind of person would send him all the way to America when he has people here willing to take him!" said Leah a bit calmer.

"Missus, listen. We are willing to take Thomas in and take care of him. As you know we have two little girls that adore Thomas as well. Just let him stay with us," said Harry.

"And what if his parents are convicted? We will have to find him a foster family or an orphanage. How will that be for him? I know the both of you are well paid. Most of the foster parents or orphanages are just barely making it by. Talk about a different environment," said Sara.

"Who says he would have to go to one of those places?" asked Leah.

"Excuse me?"

"He could be adopted, could he not?"

"Well...yes."

Leah looked at her with a smirk.

"Can we just worry about the guardianship," asked Harry.

Sara turned to Harry and sighed.

"Fine. You do know that the case could take a while," she said looking for papers.

"Yes, but this one isn't go to," muttered Harry.

Sara didn't respond to him. "Sight here and here. Both of you. Someone will be coming by your house once a week for the first month. Then, from then on," she said laying down papers in front of them.

Leah and Harry both nodded and signed the papers.

"I should also tell you two, expressly you Mister Snape, that you have enemies, no doubt about that. And they might want to hurt him. I don't think I need to say what will happen to you if that does happen, so I dare say you better protect him." She was meaning that if anything happen to a child while in a guardianships care, they guardian would be the one to pay with time in Azkaban.

"My family is the most important thing to me and I'll do anything to protect them. Thomas is my family now," said Harry shoving the papers in front of her face.

Leah glanced over at Harry. She saw the gaze in his eyes that proved that he meant it, though she already knew that.

"Thomas is waiting outside. You may take him home," said Sara.

"Thank you!" said Leah sharply standing up.

"She is use to getting her way sooner. You will-" but Harry was cut off by Leah grabbing the back of his robe and being pulled out of the room.

"Merlin, I hate you some times," she said with a playful smirk on her face.

"But you know you love me," said Harry.

Leah shook her head. One thing she loved the most about Harry that he didn't act to grown up. He knew when he had to be serious and act years beyond his age while other times it was like her was eleven again.

"I guess I have to," she said not even looking at him.

"Have to? Fine...go off with another-"

But once again Harry was cut off. This time though, it wasn't Leah.

"Miss Leah!"

Suddenly Leah had arms wrapped around her legs. Harry held on to her from behind so she wouldn't fall.

"Hey sweet! You ready to go home with us?" she asked picking him up.

Thomas nodded excitedly.

"Well, then, lets go. Lily, Jordan, come babes!"

The twins waved by to Evan, who had been watching them and left with their parents.

"You're going to love the house Tommy. It's great!" said Lily.

"I am?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. The house is huge!" exclaimed Jordan.

"Girls," said Harry amused. "Let him decide that."

Both girls frowned up at him but nodded anyway. Harry quickly grabbed both of them from behind, one under each arm and disappeared. Leah shook her head and rolled her eyes as she looked down at Thomas.

"Ready?"

He nodded still staring at the spot where Harry and the twins had left. _If I could just read your thoughts, _thought Leah as she apparated to the house. Thomas' eyes widen and his jaw dropped at bit.

"You live here?" he asked amazed.

Three stories tall, all done in gray stone, and the back yard big enough for a quidditch pitch wad the sight he was met with. Leah nodded and made her way through the snow into the house where they found Lily and Jordan on the floor near the Christmas tree, laughter filling the room. Leah smiled and looked at Thomas again, who was watching them with sadness in his eyes.

"Why don't you go join them?" she whispered into his ear, startling him. His eyes met hers and she nodded at him.

Thomas hopped out of her arms and slowly made his way over to the three on the floor. He didn't have much time to react before Harry pulled him by the feet to him, tickling everywhere. Leah didn't know that the sound of his laughter would make her smile as much as she did.

She left the four of them to their tickling match and walked into the kitchen. She heard the old grandfather clock chine three in the afternoon as she sat down and stared down at the letter in front of her. This letter was sat aside once she found the letter about Thomas a couple of hours ago. She was scared to open it. The writing on the outside she knew to well as her mothers. She wondered if Draco had received the same letter or was it just her.

Hands shaking violently, she slowly began to tear the envelope, only making it half way across before a cry for help made it into the kitchen.

"Leah! Help me! I am being attacked by three kids!"

Leah closed her eyes and sighed before laying the letter back on the table and walked into the leaving room. Shoving her shaking hands into her robe, she raised an eyebrow scene in front of her. Harry was laying on his back while Lily was standing on top of his legs, Thomas sitting in his stomach, and Jordan standing above him with her arms crossed, smirking down at him.

"Do I even want to know?" questioned Leah.

"I don't think so," said Jordan.

"How about we get off of your Dad so we can go shopping," she said.

"Shopping?" came out of four different mouths, all different.

"Yes shopping," said Leah.

"I need new clothes Mummy. Can I get some new ones?" asked Lily excitedly. She was about the only one that was a bit excited.

"No, not with Christmas only a few days away. We need to get things for Thomas' room and still have to get more presents for we go over to Grandma's," said Leah.

"My room?" asked Thomas with a perplex expression.

"Yes your room. Where did you think you would be staying? The floor?" asked Harry around Jordan's leg.

Thomas blushed a little and looked at Leah. "Can I see it?"

"Sure sweet. Harry, why don't you get help get Lily and Jordan dressed in something warmer since we are going to be outside for a while."

"But I think I have to go to work. You know...I have that thing to finish," said Harry.

"You don't have a thing to finish Daddy," said Lily.

"Lily, shut it," he said looking at her pointy.

Lily giggled as she jumped off Harry's legs.

"Nice try Harry but you get to come. You aren't getting out of it," said Leah. "Come on Thomas, I will show you to your room."

Thomas jumped off of Harry but with not kicking him in the side. Lily and Jordan had all ready left the room, so the didn't see Thomas reaction to this scene. As soon as Tomas' foot came in contract with Harry's side, he froze and slowly turned around, muttering under his breath before he fell to the ground in a protective ball.

Harry opened his mouth but no words would come out. He looked up at Leah, asking what to do. Leah quickly made her way over to Thomas' side, pulling his arms off from around his head.

"Tommy...Thomas, you don't have to protect yourself. We aren't going to hurt you," she said softly.

"But I hurt Harry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I'll do something. Clean or-"

"Tommy!" snapped Harry softly. "You didn't hurt me. Trust me, I've had worse done. You didn't mean to kick me. So, why would you be in trouble?"

"But, Mother and Father-"

"Tommy, we aren't your parents. We aren't going to hurt you. You can do pretty much anything you want, and get away with it. Just ask the twins. You can't do something that would make us hurt you," said Leah.

Thomas looked at the both of them. Leah smiled softly as she saw the realization show in his chocolate eyes.

"How about we go upstairs, clean you up, and get ready to leave?" she asked.

Thomas nodded as Harry pulled him up with him. He handed him to Leah as he yelled up the stairs, "I am coming and you better be half way dressed or I get to pick out your clothes!" Leah shook her head and saw Thomas smile.

"You will soon learn that this family is a bit insane," said Leah.

Thomas giggled and wrapped his arms around her neck. She smiled and wrapped her own arms tighter around him. The walked up the flight of stairs and heard more laughter from the twins' rooms as the walked past.

"And this would be your room," said Leah opening the door.

For the second time that day, Thomas' eyes widen in shook. "My...my room?" he asked.

"Yes, yours, which we will do in anything you would like."

The room was rather large, twenty by fifteen feet, with the roof slanted a little at the corners, and a bedroom set in maple was sat around the room.

Leah led him down to the bathroom, which was located right beside his room, and sat him on the counter.

"As you can tell, the girls use this bathroom," she said grabbing a pink and black washcloth from the bar beside the sink. The room was a filled with just about every color possible.

"I like it, minus the pink though," he said looking around.

"That would be Lily's doing. Did you notice her room? Pink everything," she said wetting the cloth.

Thomas giggled.

"So, what would you like your room to be done in?" she said whipping his face off with the warm cloth.

"Can it be quidditch?" he asked.

"Don't tell me...another quidditch fanatic?" she exclaimed.

"I heard that," echoed Harry's voice down the hall.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Yes, quidditch will work. Anything about quidditch that you want?"

"Can we do the Bats or England?"

"Bats? Oh, Harry will love you. He played for them," said Leah as she finished his face.

"I know. Seeker."

Leah nodded at his smile. She glanced at him for the first time since they had been home. He only had a thin long sleeve shirt and jeans without any jacket or cloak. She cursed herself for not realizing it soon. "Say, I think we are going to have to be dressed a bit warmer if we are going to be outside for a while. Why don't we go back to your room and see what we can find until we go clothes shopping?"

Thomas nodded and jumped off the counter. Leah followed him this time to his room. She picked up some of the girls clothes that were to small for them now, mainly Jordan's that were from her early tomboy stage, and shrunk them down to his size so now he had a white, long sleeve tee shirt with a dark green sweater over top of it and a black, heavy cloak.

"Don't we look cute now," she said, standing back and looking at him.

"I can't move," he said.

Leah giggled at him. "Its alright. You'll get use to it. But, you still have to have a scarf on and maybe a hat," she said.

"I already can't move!"

"I think you will live honey. Lets go see it the girls and Harry are ready," she said.

Thomas nodded and ran out of the room. "So much for not being able to move," she yelled after him.

0-0-0-0

"This one!"

"No this one!"

Harry leaned against the wall as Lily and Jordan tried to help Thomas pick out a bed sheet for his room. Leah had left him with the three children while she finish Christmas shopping and getting clothes for Thomas.

"Why not that one?" he asked jumping on one of the beds.

"Perfect!" both girls yelled.

The mix of scarlet and black with a giant bat in the middle seemed to satisfy both of the girls as well as Thomas.

"Finally decided?" he asked.

"I think so," said Thomas.

"I am glad," said Harry.

Harry motioned for a clerk to come finally. As he was in the process of telling the lady what he needed, a loud thump made him glance over the kids. Shaking his head he made his way over to them. Some how all three of them made it on to the floor with Thomas in the middle.

"I have to say, you three are quite talented," he said smirking.

"Papa thought so too," said Lily.

"Smart ass," he muttered under his breath but Lily still heard him.

"You think so? I do too," she said.

"Come on," he said making his voice louder than Lily's. "Let's go see if Leah is done yet. I would say we could get ice cream but it is dead winter, so how about some hot chocolate at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"YAY!" the girls yelled.

"What about you Tommy? Want some hot chocolate?"

Thomas nodded still getting use to having a choice in things. Harry swept him to his arms and over his head, giving his a piggyback ride. Paying for the bed sheet, the walked out of the store. The girls ran ahead, each dancing around in the snow.

"You know Tommy, you don't have to be afraid of us. Just act like a kid," he said softly.

"I know," whispered Thomas.

"Just checking," said Harry tickling his leg.

"Mum! Uncle Dray!" the girls yelled suddenly taking off.

Harry looked ahead and saw Leah and Draco talking outside a jewelry shop.

"Hey," he said as he approached them.

"Hey Harry. Draco here was showing me what he got Ginny for Christmas," said Leah.

"And do I get to see this present?" asked Harry.

"No. I don't need your opinion. I needed a girls opinion," he said.

"What about me, Uncle Dray? Can I see it? I am a girl!" said Lily.

"Sure babe. I could use your opinion as well," he said bending down on one knee to be level with her.

Harry rolled his eyes but his attention was turned to Thomas, who was pulling at is hair.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Who is he?" he whispered.

"Oh, him? He is no one special."

"Hey!" protected Draco, closing the box with a snap.

"Really...he is no one," said Harry.

"I think not. I am Draco Malfoy, Leah's older brother and you must be Thomas, correct?" asked Draco.

Thomas nodded, gripping Harry tighter around the neck.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Thomas," he said with a smile.

"Okay, Thomas, I can't breathe," said Harry pulling Thomas' hand away from his neck. "Draco isn't going to hurt you. He would hurt a fly unless it was annoying him. So, you don't have to be afraid."

Draco raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Thomas hands returned to Harry's neck as he looked at Draco. Draco smiled at him before asking Leah something.

"Can I call you Dray?" asked Thomas suddenly, catching the adults off guard.

"What? Oh, yes, you can. Dray is fine," said Draco.

Thomas' adorable smile shown and Harry thanked Merlin for some miracles.

0-0-0-0

**A/N-** Done with this chapter!! Once again, sorry for the long wait. I am trying to update as fast as I can! Don't forget to leave reviews!! I love reading them!

**_Replies to Reviews_**

**_starangel2106_** – Thanks babe! Ladies rule!!

**_headncloud_** – Thanks babe!! ((third time you reviewed right?)) Bonding is good. I figured it was about time...

**_HecateDeMort _**– Thanks Babe!!

**_shirriez-_** Thanks babe! I love your reviews! They always make me smile! And you will see if you can trust Severus... I hope this chapter was as good as the ones before...

**_JaislinSnape_**- Thanks babe! I thought you were a first!! ((five points to me!!)) Glad ya like it!

**_white-blaze-dragon_**- Thanks Babe!!

**_bug2buggie_**- Thanks Babe!!!

**_GoddessMoonLady_**- Thanks Babe! Yes, the letter was about Tommy! Wouldn't you love to see Harry show up...

As, always, I love reading your reviews!! Please, do review!!

**_Love From, Abbie_**


	13. Christmas Eve

**_Disclaimer-_** I own nothing of Harry Potter

**_A/N-_** this chapter is up father than I thought. I was planning to have Christmas Day added into this chapter but I decided against it. So, not that much happens in this chapter but it is important. Don't let this chapter just put in the back of your head. More Ginny and Draco action!!!

_**New Resolutions II **_

**_Chapter 13- Christmas Eve _**

Harry glanced down at his watch that read 5:45 for the tenth time in the past minute. Him as well as everyone was running late to be at the Weasley's house. Leah was fussing about the house trying to find a missing earring and trying to get the kids dressed. Jordan was complaining about having to wear a dress and Lily was protesting about having to wear her hair up. Mixed in with the girls was Thomas, who was afraid that the others weren't going to like him and not to mention him wearing dress clothes.

Leah came into the living room wearing a different pair of earrings, almost tripping on her long, light blue dress because she was trying to put on a pair of shoes.

"Can you go see if Tommy is dressed please?" she asked.

"He was dressed. What did you do, make him change?" asked Harry.

"No...he wanted to change!"

"Sure..."

"Harry!"

"Alright...alright," he said pushing himself out of the chair and started up the stairs, dark green dress robes billowing behind him.

Leah sat down on the couch and glanced down at her own watch. They were supposed to be at the Weasley's fifteen minutes ago. They always seemed to be late for things. Not as bad as the twins, mind you. They weren't show up until five minutes before they would begin to eat.

Moving a piece of hair that had managed to escape her tightly pinned bun, she grabbed her cloak from behind the love seat. Finally, Harry, the twins, and Thomas all came down the stairs.

"Please say we are ready to leave," she breathed to Harry.

"Yes, if they pass your approval," he said.

Leah glared at him before she turned to the kids. Lily, of course, was dressed in a light pink, fluffy dress that came to about mid-calf and her hair was half up and half down. Jordan had a dark red dress that was the same as Lily's but wasn't fluffy; it just flowed. Thomas seemed to have cleaned up quite well. He had a pair of black dress pants on with a white polo shirt and green sweater on over top of it. Having got use to dress shoes, he seemed to be able to walk fine now, minus tripping over his black robes here and there.

"Yes...we can go now," she said slipping her cloak on.

"Apparate?"

"Yes, you think I am going to have ashes get on this dress?"

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered something about never understanding women before he grabbed Lily and Thomas' hand. "Meet you there," he said before he disappeared. Leah followed his suit and disapparated from the house.

"Leah, dear!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice as soon as she landed.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley. I am sorry that we are late. With three kids, it is hard to get out of the house," she said letting go of Jordan's hand so she could go find the others.

"It is alright dear. I know how that goes. They all look beautiful! Was that Thomas that Lily was dragging into the play room?" she asked taking Leah's arm and leading her into the sitting area where everyone was.

"Yes, that was Thomas," she said to everyone in the room.

Ginny was sitting in one of the chairs as Draco leaned against the wall beside her. She figured Draco had given up his seat for her. Harry was already in deep conversation with his father and stepmother. Percy was sitting between Charlie and George, surprising. Bill was sitting down with his wife, Fleur, sitting on his legs.

"Hey Leah," said Ginny smiling.

"Hey Gin. Where is everyone else?" she asked.

"Not here yet! Is that such a surprise?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Leah!" said Hermione, walking into the room and throwing her arms around her. "You look great!"

"Thanks...hi, and so do you," she said. "Um...who is watching the kids?"

"Ron," she said.

"I think I will go check on them," said Harry with a smirk.

"I think that is a good idea," said Draco moving away from the wall.

Ginny, Leah, and Hermione all giggled as the boys left. Leah took Harry's seat and looked around the room. Mrs. Weasley had out done herself again. The whole house was done in some kind of Christmas cheer. But Leah's favorite was tree. It had to be at least eight feet tall and was filled with all different ornaments. All the Weasley children had made some of them, as well as ones passed down through the family. This house always felt like home.

Screams of joy made her snapped out of her thought. All the children were excited about something. She looked at Severus, who shrugged. She didn't need to ponder long because six kids came flying into the room with Sirius running behind them.

"Grow up Sirius!" yelled Hermione laughing.

"Why? It takes all the fun out of things!" he said grabbing the last kid, which happen to be Thomas. "And you must be Thomas, correct?"

Thomas slowly nodded and looked back at Harry, asking who was this guy.

"Hey, Sirius, it might help if he knows who you are!" said Harry patting Sirius on the arm.

"Right...right! Well pup, I am the wonderful, talented, amazing-"

"Childish, Sirius Black," finished Harry. "And my godfather."

Thomas nodded up at him and narrowed his eyes a bit, looking him up and down. "I like you," he finally said.

"Well, that is good to know. I am glad but now I am going to give you a head start. Then, I am going to get you!"

Thomas scrambled out of his arms and took off in the direction the kids before had. Sirius winked at Leah before he went after them.

"I think you should add another seat to the kids table Mum," said Bill.

0-0-0-0

Draco watched as Ginny talked to Leah, right as they were about to eat. He hadn't said much to her so far that day. He didn't know what to say to her.

"Uncle Dray?" asked Christian, Bill's son.

"Hey Christian. What is it?" he asked looking down, ruffling his light red hair.

"How come you aren't with Aunt Gin?" he asked.

Draco looked down at him. He wondered if it was that obvious that he loved her. It must have been if a seven-year-old could figure it out.

"I don't know Christian. Why don't you go see?" he said not thinking that he would.

"Okay."

Draco registered what he said just in time to grab Christian by the hood of his robe and pull him back.

"Don't even think about doing that!" he said.

"But you told me to!"

"I changed my mind. Go get the others and tell them to clean up," said Draco turning him in the direction of the playroom.

Christian looked at him but did as he was told. Draco returned his attention to Ginny, who was standing alone now. Slowly and quietly he walked up behind her and pocked her in the sides. She gave a little giggled and wheeled around on him.

"Draco!" she shrieked.

"Hi," he said slyly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. He just smiled at her before he reached in his pocket and pulled out a box.

"Don't open this until you get home," he said handing her a red, narrow box with a white bow tied around it.

She looked at it with a confused expression but took the box anyway. "Thank you," she whispered slipping it into her pocket.

He nodded and smiled. Soon, the sound of little feet running made it into the room. Ginny smiled faintly at him one last time before she went to help Kori in her seat.

0-0-0-0

"All I am saying is that the trial will begin the twenty-sixth," said Percy.

"Right after Christmas? I didn't think it would start until the after New Year's," said Harry taking a drink of wine.

"Seems that this trial is already getting a lot of media coverage. But that isn't surprising because it involves you," said Percy.

"Thanks Percy. That makes me feel all good inside," said Harry sarcastically.

"You and Leah are on the witness list you know," he said, ignoring what Harry said.

"Why me?"

"Because you saw how he acted."

"That wouldn't hold up in court."

"Oh, but it will. You know what behavior to look for."

"They don't know that about me!"

"Oh, they know more then you think."

"Oh, that is just great! Well, if it helps Tommy, I don't care. That is in the past."

"Boys! No talking about work!" snapped Mrs. Weasley from the other end of the table.

"Yes ma'am," they both answered and went back to eating.

0-0-0-0

That night when Ginny got home and after she had tucked Kori into bed, who was hugging tightly to her new stuffed green dragon that Damien had given her, she sat in the living room with the fire blazing in the fireplace. Draco's present was lying beside her on the couch. She couldn't decide if she should open it or not. At least five times already, she had grabbed it to open it but she never could make it as far as to actually open it.

Finally summing up her Gryffindor courage, she picked up the box and began to peel back the red wrapping paper. Lying on top was a folded piece of paper that looked like it had been wrinkled and folded many times before it had been laid in the box.

Her hands shook as she picked up the paper and a small smile appeared on her face as she read it. She laid it to the side and moved the white silk away to reveal a beautiful crafted necklace. It had a silver dragon with ruby eyes on a chain. She couldn't keep her eyes off it.

She finally glanced away from it and looked around the room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A full smile appeared on her face as clipped the necklace around her neck. Picking up the paper, she went into her room. She laid the paper down, with the words in dark green showing:

_I'm just a blank sheet of paper  
This fool's about to write you a letter  
To tell you that he's sorry  
For the way he did you wrong  
To ask for your forgiveness  
For leavin you alone  
  
He's been lookin down at me  
It seems like forever  
He takes the top on and off his pen  
It's like he can't decide  
What he wants to say  
If he'd just tell the truth  
I'd be on my way  
  
But he just stares at me  
And I just stare at him  
He don't know where to start  
To say he doesn't want it to end  
Now its one hour later  
And I'm still a blank sheet of paper_

_The sunlight is comin through the curtains  
He's almost asleep pen in hand  
There's a tear in his eye  
That refuses to fall  
If it would land on me  
That would say it all  
  
But he just stares at me  
And I just stare at him  
He don't know where to start  
To say he doesn't want it to end  
Now it's four hours later  
And I'm still a blank sheet of paper  
  
Oh but he just stares at me  
And I just stare at him  
He don't know where to start  
To say he wants you back again  
One broken heart later  
And I'm still a blank sheet of paper_

0-0-0-0

**A/N- **YAY! This chapter is finished!! This was just a chapter really was just for Draco to give Ginny her gift and Thomas changing a bit, him being able to trust people more easily and to know when the trial will begin. I have to do another disclaimer now. The letter is a song by Tim McGraw "Blank Sheet of Paper" on his new album. It is better if you listen to the song rather than listening to it. Please, remember to review!! It really helps me have the energy to write faster!!

**Replies to Reviews**

**_BUG2BUGGIE_** – Thanks babe!! You just have to wait though I don't think that there will be a new bread of dragons though the broom might...

**_Izzy-_** Thanks babe!! To answer your questions...1) A good possibility, 2) Maybe...haven't decided, 3) No (cough ::not yet:: cough ::wink::)

**_HecateDeMort_**- Thanks babe!!

**_shirriez_**- Thanks babe!! Yes, you are correct, it was a necklace...I am glad that you like my Snape family! Love your reviews!!

**_JaislinSnape_**- Thanks Babe!!!!

**_white-blaze-dragon_**- Thanks Babe!!!! I wanna learn archery! I will try not to torture you too much...

**_starangel2106_****_-_** Thanks babe!! I know how you feel about being tired...

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!! Pweaze....please... And I was hoping that I would be able to write another chapter this weekend but my Homecoming is Saturday and it will take almost all day to get ready with hair, make-up, and pictures before the actual dance...so, look for another chapter soon...but not in the next couple days!

Love From, Abbie


	14. A Surprising Christmas

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing**_

_**New Resolutions II**_

**_Chapter 14- A Surprising Christmas_**

**_By: Abbie Snape_**

Harry and Leah peacefully laid asleep in their room at six-thirty in the morning on Christmas day. But peacefully isn't in your vocabulary when you have three children on Christmas.

Lily, Jordan and Thomas slowly and quietly walked in their bedroom. Lily and Thomas went on one side of the bed as Jordan did the other. Jordan counted to three before they all jump on the bed.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" each of them yelled.

Harry and Leah both bolted up, eyes wide. Harry began to go for his wand before he heard the children giggle. He laid his head back down on the pillow.

"Morning kids," said Leah, smiling.

"Can we open presents?" asked Jordan.

"Yes...go and wait for us to get out there. Don't start yet!" said Harry.

All three of them ran out of the room. Leah looked over at the clock and smiled.

"It's six thirty!" she said.

"At least it is an hour later from last year," said Harry throwing the covers off of them.

Leah nodded and crawled out of bed. She wrapped her green robe around herself and left the room. She walked out into the living room and saw the three children were sitting on the floor in front of their stake of presents, waiting. Leah laughed a little at them before sitting down on the couch.

"Go ahead," said Harry stepping into the room.

Suddenly, paper started to go everywhere. All three kids began to open them. Thomas was going the slowest out of them. Yesterday at the Weasley's had helped him see that he was becoming part of the family now.

Lily had gotten plenty of new clothes, not that she was complaining though. A new telescope, dolls, wizarding games, and new books were some of the things she got.

"HEY!" shrieked Thomas as Jordan began to wrap the paper off of her new England Quidditch jacket around him.

"It will make you all pretty!" she said, beginning on his arms.

Thomas wiggled his way out of Jordan's paper as he ripped the paper up. For him, this Christmas was the best one he ever had. Not just all the presents he got but actually being with people that cared about him. Sure the clothes and toys weren't a bad addition to the mixture.

Jordan got basically the same as Lily did. But, a new quidditch set was her pride and joy of her new presents. But, she was happy with just the rest of the World Quidditch Team posters to finish off her collection.

"Can we go play with Jordan new set?" asked Lily.

"No...there is one more present," said Leah.

"But there is no more under the tree," said Lily.

"Does that mean that there can't be another one?" asked Harry.

"Logically, yes," she said.

"Well, for once, your logic is wrong. We have one more for Tommy," said Leah.

"Me?" asked Thomas.

"Yes...don't be so surprised," said Leah with a smile as Harry disappeared from the room.

Thomas watched the doorway until Harry came back, with something behind his back. He titled his head to one side trying to see but Harry keep it hidden. "I don't know if you will be able to use this soon since it is snowing outside but..." Harry trailed off and looked up at Leah, who nodded.

Suddenly, Lily and Jordan both came and put their hands over Thomas' eyes as Harry pulled the present in front of him. Harry counted to three before the girls moved their hands.

Thomas' eyes slowly opened and they were meet with the site of a-

"Broom? For me?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," said Leah, waking up behind him. "You need something to keep up with these two in the air."

Slowly, Thomas reached out for the broom. He admired it for a few minutes before he let it fall to the ground and jumped into Harry's arms in a hug. "Thank you," he whispered.

"No problem," said Harry rubbing his back.

Thomas finally let go of him and did the same thing to Leah. The girls, ran up the stairs, dragging Thomas with them, to get dressed and go outside.

Leah cleared the paper all over the room with just a wave of her wand.

"I think Lily's logic was wrong again," said Harry.

"Why?"

He smiled at her before he raised his wand and summoned something from the bedroom.

"I thought we decided not to get each other anything this year?" she said looking at the box, wrapped in bright green and yellow paper.

"Well, I wanted to do something special for you that I know you won't be doing for me," he said walking toward her.

"Should I be scared about what is in that box?" she asked eyeing the box.

"No...a normal gift for once," he said smirking.

All the gifts he had given her for some reason always were some weird, scary, or just curious things. But, he always would give her the normal one after she got the odd one.

He handed her the box and led her to sit down at on the couch. Leah looked at him one more time before she began to take off the white bow wrapped around it. Then, the paper fell off and she opened the box. Inside laid another box and a thick brown envelope that she didn't see at first.

Pulling out the velvet, dark purple box she looked at Harry again. He just smiled at he and nodded toward the box. Again, she opened that box and gasped.

"Harry...its beautiful!" she said staring at the silver necklace with five different stones in a line.

"I thought that you would like it," he said. "Know which each stands for?"

"For course. Ruby is your birthstone. The opal is mine, Topaz is Severus, Draco's is the diamond one and amethyst is the twins."

"Yeah...I got this a while go, before Thomas," he said.

Leah gave him a smile and continued to look at the necklace. Harry nudged her in the side and nodded toward the box.

"There is something else in there," he said.

She just looked at him as he smiled. She reached in and grabbed the envelope she missed the first time. The envelope was about medium size and was a half inch is width.

"Harry...what is this?"

"Open it and find out," he said with a smile.

Slowly opening the envelope she pulled out a stack of papers. "Harry..."

"Look at what they are," he said.

She looked from him back to the papers and read the line. Her eyes widen and a smile came across her face.

"But Harry...we don't know how it is going to turn out," she said.

"I have a feeling...and a little help from Jordan."

"What?"

"Jorie is really good at her sight," was all he said.

She looked at him and smiled. Then, looking back down at the papers in her hand, she sighed.

"I think this house better be ready for three kids," she said.

Harry laughed.

"Seriously Harry, this is the best gift," she said.

"Well, how about every year we get adoption papers."

She slapped him on the arm and giggled. She had them in her hand. The adoption papers for Thomas. She loved that Harry was with her on this one, though she didn't really think he wouldn't.

0-0-0-0

Ginny carried all of Kori's new presents into her room. Draco was playing with her in the living room. She didn't know why she convinced herself to go to the manor. She figured that Draco still had all his charm that she feel for in school.

"You don't have to do that. She will have them out in a matter of seconds," said Draco from the doorway.

Ginny turned around and gave a small smile and shrugged. "Still better then having them all over the floor to begin with."

Draco chuckled and walked into the room.

"Where is Kori?" asked Ginny.

"In the living room."

"Alone?"

"She is fine. A house elf is trying to clean as she throws things everywhere."

"You always relay on them to do your work," said Ginny in an amusing voice.

"Well, they are good for when you want to talk to someone with out a three year old pulling at you pants."

Ginny smiled and folded the last shirt and placed in the drawer. Draco noticed the light reflecting off the dragon of her necklace.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"What?" she asked turning to him. Draco pointed to the necklace that hung around her neck. "Oh, yes. I forgot I had it on. I love it. Thank you," she said.

He nodded and walked into the room, finger running over the white dresser.

"Why did you do it?" asked Ginny quietly.

"Do what? Get you that necklace? I thought you-"

"No, not that. Three years ago. Why did you sleep with her."

Draco turned to her, paler than normal. He gulped audibly.

"And don't give the shit about you being drunk. That may have played a factor in it but it wasn't the whole reason," she snapped.

Draco closed his eyes before he fell into a pink butterfly chair that was in the corner of Kori's room. The memories of that night flooded back in his mind as if it just happened.

0-0-0FLASHBACK 0-0-0

Ginny walked through the door of the Malfoy Manor looking for any sign of Draco. She couldn't help but have a smile on her face.

"Draco, where are you!" she yelled but her voice just echoed off the walls of the stone.

Sighing, she started up the stairs to their bedroom but stopped in the middle of the stairs as she found a shirt. A shirt that was a size too big for her. _Maybe it was one of my old ones_ she thought as she finished climbing the stairs. Again, she stopped when she found one of Draco's black shirts discarded on top of a plant. _Draco never leaves his stuff just left like this_ she thought.

A stone dropped in the pit of her stomach as she walked over to the bedroom, hand frozen no on the doorknob. The sounds of moaning and screaming made her open the door with fury.

The two shirts fell from her hands at the sight in front of her.

Draco was naked, having sex with someone that wasn't her.

"Gin..." began Draco hoping off of the girl in their bed.

"Save it!" she yelled turning to leave the room but Draco caught her arm.

"Ginny...I..." he began.

But, Ginny's other hand came in contact with the side of his face, making him loosen his grip. As Ginny turned she caught a glimpse of who the girl was.

"Hermione," she stated disbelieved and crying now.

Hermione was wrapping the sheet around her but paused and looked at her. Regret written all over her face.

Ginny shook her head and ran out of the room. Draco followed close behind, tripping ever so often because he was trying to put on his boxers.

"Ginny...listen to me please," he said trying to catch her.

"NO! I just found my boy friend sleeping with _my_ best friend, not to mention my brothers WIFE!" she yelled running down the stairs.

"Please don't leave Ginny...please..." he said.

"Give me one good reason why I should stay?" she said as she stepped off the stairs.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

"I love you Draco but obviously that means nothing to you," she said opening the door.

"Then don't leave. It does mean something to me. It means the world to me," he said.

"If it did, you wouldn't have been in the middle of sex with someone else. So, do me a favor? Take a day trip to hell and leave me alone!" she said going out the door.

But she stopped and turned back around, tears falling. "Oh, by the way, I just came by to tell you that I am pregnant with your child." And with that, she slammed the door and left.

0-0-0 END OF FLASHBACK 0-0-0

"Ginny, I've told you. Hermione came by the house, looking for you. When you weren't there, we decided to go get a drink. We got drunk and didn't think. I regret it everyday Gin. You know I do. You forgave Hermione a long time ago but you can't forgive me. I don't know what else I can do to prove to you," he said, looking her in her eyes as he talked.

Ginny looked away and left the room. Draco leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his face. Sighing, he got up and went back into the living room.

"Hey Kori," he said sitting down beside her on the floor.

"Where Mummy?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"Why isn't she wiz you?"

"I don't know."

Kori pouted, not liking not getting answers. "Do what Aunt Le Le said," she said.

"And what did my sister say?"

"Kiz her."

"Kiz...kiz...oh, kiss her. Well, I would but then there is the threat of getting smacked."

Kori shrugged and went back to playing. "But what about the mis-o-toe?" A/N- I am not sure if this is how you spell it and I don't feel like looking it up because it doesn't show in my spell check. So, sorry if it is wrong but you know what I mean.

Draco looked down at her and smiled. "I knew you were my little girl!" he said picking her up and headed toward the kitchen. He placed a finger over his lips so Kori could see before pulling out his wand. Muttering a spell, a mis-o-toe appeared above Ginny where she stood, in front of the sink.

He winked to Kori before he walked into the room and beside her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To kiss you."

"What?"

"Look up."

Ginny eyes darted up at the ceiling. "You can't be serious," she said but Draco didn't miss the hint of a smile the flickered across her face.

Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I guess I have to let you do this. Tradition and all," she whispered.

"Yes, or because you want to," he whispered in her ear.

She lowered her head for a second before she looked back up at him. "The letter with the present yesterday..."

"All true, I am just a fool that doesn't know what to do but love you and hope that you don't want us to be over with completely," he said.

She swallowed and looked at him.

"I love you too," she said so you could barely hear it.

A smile spread across his face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I guess I was just scared," she said feeling his arms pull her closer.

"You don't have to be scared anymore," he said before capturing her lips with his.

0-0-0-0

**A/N- **Done! I planned on having it up a bit sooner but, of course, school is in the way now! I hope you all like this chapter because I personally do. And don't forget to review!!

**Response to Reviewers**

**_white-blaze-dragon_**- Thanks babe! I might try it....

**_shirriez_**- thanks babe!! It is an awesome song!! Now you know what he did...

**_HecateDeMort_**- Thanks babe!

**_starangel2106_**- Thanks babe!! I am in the Christmas mode earlier this year...

**_peter-the rat_**- Thanks! Well, I am glad you are liking my story and character...keep reading!!

**_Graceful Lily_**- Thanks babe! I wish I could update sooner too but school...just gets in the way.

**_bug2buggie_**- Thanks babe! Just keep reading...we will see what happens...

(Chapter 12) **_GoddessMoonLady_**- Thanks babe!

(Chapter 13) **_GoddessMoonLady- _**Thanks babe! No, he hasn't been properly introduced to Severus yet...that will be coming up soon!

As always, REVIEW!!!!!!

Love From, Abbie


	15. Verdict

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the unfamiliar...**_

_**New Resolutions II**_

_**Chapter 15- Verdict**_

"NEW YEAR'S PARTY AT HARRY'S" yelled Draco as he walked into the meeting room a couple of days after Christmas.

"Sure...as long as all of you don't mind watching three children and having Leah yelling the whole night," said Harry not even looking up.

"Do you always have to bring my ideas down?" asked Draco pretending to be hurt.

Harry finally looked up at him. Draco was smiling more then normal and had a twinkle in his eye that Harry hadn't seen for a while. "Okay, what happen to you over the break?"

"Nothing," said Draco innocently.

"Now I know something happened."

"Just a bit of...Christmas cheer."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ginny finally forgave you?"

"How do you..."

"Lucky guess."

Draco just looked at him before smirking and taking his seat beside Harry. Harry glanced at him and shook his head. Draco elbowed him as if they were children.

"Welcome back from break everyone. Now that we are all here," he said glancing at Draco who looked away. "I hope that we will have a more clear head for ideas where this last people are at."

"Did anyone find out anything over the break?" asked Blaise.

No one answered. Harry sighed and shifted through his papers.

"Harry...I have an idea. Its risky but it might work," said Evan.

Harry looked up and leaned back in his chair to show that he was listening.

"I say that we sit them up."

"How?"

"With you."

"Me?"

"Yes, obviously the want you dead."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Make like a big public thing that you, Leah, and the twins will be at."

"What if they don't buy it?" asked Dean.

"And what if they do?" shot Evan.

"Enough!" snapped Harry. "Alright...that is an idea Evan. Like Dean said they could come and then they couldn't. That would mean that we would have set up an event and Leah, Lily, and Jordan would have to go. I am not going to put them in danger I can help it. I'll keep the idea but right now, it is too risky."

Evan nodded and glared at Dean. Harry rolled his eyes and wrote Evan's idea down on a sheet of parchment. Suddenly, though, the door flew open.

Sara, from the Children Adoption Department, was standing there, starring at Harry.

"Sara?" he asked standing up.

"I think you should come with me Harry," she said.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just, come with me."

Harry nodded and left the room without even muttering a bye to his Aurors, though he didn't need to. Each one of them followed behind him out of their meeting room. Sara led him down to the courtrooms and into the last one.

"Sar-"

"Did you know that Thomas had an older brother?" she asked just above a whisper.

"WHAT!" hissed Harry.

"That is him on the stands. Harry, I checked in their records, they only have record of one kid. And the brother is fifteen. They would have had to have him when they were about fifteen or sixteen to have him."

"What does the brother have anything to do with them abusing him?"

"They are saying that didn't do it. That is was Zachary, the brother, did it all."

Harry glanced up at the witness. He had the same curly blond hair and big brown eyes that Thomas did but something didn't click. "Can we prove that he isn't his brother?"

"I don't know. You would have to ask the Ministry's attorney on that one."

Harry closed his eyes and breathed in sharply. His eyes flew open as he felt something burn in his pocket. Taking out the Raven feather, knew that something was happening. Draco pocked him in the arm, saying that it was his too.

"Sara, keep me or Leah posted on everything that happens. I have to go."

Sara nodded and all the Aurors left to go to what they would soon found out was another attack.

**0-0-0-0**

"Lily, Jordan, Tommy, keep up please and hurry!" said Leah making her way down the stairs of Hogwarts to the dungeons.

"Mum, what is going on?" asked Lily as she held on to Thomas' hand.

"I don't have time to explain," she said curtly.

Lily didn't ask any more questions as the reached Severus office. She opened the door, with out a care.

"Leah!" asked Severus stopping mid sentence in his lecture.

"Hey, can you watch these three please?" she asked.

"I have classes all afternoon Leah. I don't have time to baby sit," he said looking at her. __**A/N**_- I know the students don't come back this soon but I wanted Thomas to get more interaction with kids, so I just made them come back a bit early. So, sorry if you don't like it but it just had to work this way._

"Everyone else is working and I have to go to the hospital."

"Why?"

"There is another attack, hence the feather...at Ginny's preschool," she said.

Severus paled at bit. "At a preschool? What the hell are they doing?"

"I don't know. Ask your son because I would love to know also. So, please watch them."

"Alright, get going," he said.

Leah smiled a thanks and disappeared out of the room. Lily and Jordan dragged Thomas up to the front of the room and took a seat at one of the empty tables. Severus looked at them before continuing is lecture on the different types of truth potions.

"Who is he?" asked Thomas quietly.

"Papa...Daddy's father," whispered Lily.

"How come he looks so mean?"

Jordan snorted a laugh and covered her mouth but not in time.

"Miss Snape, while you are in my classroom-"

"I'll be treated like any other student which means shut it. Got it Papa, I mean Professor," she said with a smirk.

The Slytherins all smirked and muttered something about a "Slytherin for sure," before Severus continued on with is lecture.

"It is just a mask he has. He isn't mean. Papa is just like Dad pretty much. Just a bit stricter when it comes to us," said Jordan still smirking.

Thomas nodded and listened to Severus speak for a couple of minutes before getting into Lily and Jordan's conversation.

"I think that they are trying to hurt people Harry are close to," he said.

"But why now? I mean, Damien and Aunt Gin are there but they have been there," said Lily.

"A trap, maybe," said Jordan.

"They would try to get him alone for a trap. All of Daddy's Aurors are the best. They wouldn't try to do anything and if they did, they would help each other," said Lily.

"Maybe they want all of them," said Thomas.

Jordan and Lily shrugged as they heard the bell ring. Some of the Slytherins and Gryffindors came up to them and talked a little before Severus tossed them out, saying they had classes to get to.

"You three been good?" he asked erasing the board with his charm.

"But of course," said Jordan.

He nodded and then looked at Thomas, who was just staring at him. "Yes, Thomas?" he asked.

"I saw you at the house but I didn't know you were Harry's dad," he said truthfully.

Severus just looked at him before he smiled a little. "That is right. We were never properly introduced were we? Well, I am Severus Snape, Harry's father and these two trouble makers Papa," he said.

Thomas smiled at him while looking him up and down. "Is black your favorite color? You had it on at the house too."

Lily and Jordan both giggled at that and even Severus had to smile. "Yeah, it is. And what is your favorite color?"

"Green or red though blue is good too."

"Good colors," said Severus as the door opened to his classroom.

"Lils! Jorie!" said Bryan as soon as he saw them.

"BRYAN!" the yelled running over to him and giving them a hug.

"Hey girls. How was your Christmas?" he asked bending down on his knees.

"Great! I got a new telescope!" said Lily.

"And more Quidditch stuff you would love to see!" said Jordan.

"You will have to bring it next time you come. I would love to see them," he said.

The girls smiled at him but Bryan looked past them at Thomas. Lily followed his glaze and smiled. "That is Thomas. Mum and Daddy is his guardian while his parents are on trial for abusing him. He is gonna be our brother hopefully," she whispered in his ear.

Bryan nodded at her and made his way over to him, with a girl in each arm. He sat them down on the table and sat down beside Thomas.

"Hi Thomas!" he said cheerfully. Thomas slid back a little in his chair away from him. "I'm Bryan."

Thomas looked at Lily and Jordan for their approval. It as weird because it seemed that he trusted their judgment before anyone else. They nodded excitedly at him. Then, surprising Severus, he looked at him.

"I sure you can trust Mister Hollow, Tommy."

"Of course you can. Being Head Boy and all here, and not to mention Gryffindor Quidditch Caption but I like to brag," said Bryan smiling.

All three children giggled as Severus rolled his eyes. "Take you seat Hollow. Lils, Jorie, and Tommy, why don't you help me?"

"Okay," all three said.

For the rest of that class, Thomas went around passing out papers. That was great to watch because he had to keep asking Bryan who everyone. He even talked to some of the students, mostly girls who thought he was the most adorable thing they had seen.

**0-0-0-0**

"Why do I always end up here?"

"Because you are accident prone, Dray."

"Thanks Leah."

Draco was once again back in St. Mango's after the attack. This time with a broken leg and rib bone.

"Lay still so I can heal your rib. It will hurt a bit so try not to breath so your lungs won't make it worse," she said.

Draco obeyed and laid still. Harry was sitting in the chair next to the bed half falling asleep as was almost all the Aurors and Healers as it was almost eight in the morning.

"You are going to make me stay, aren't you?" asked Draco.

"Yes."

Before Draco could protest, Leah handed him potions. "Go to sleep and shut up. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah..." he said barely able to keep his eyes open.

Leah walked over to Harry, gently shaking him awake. "What? I wasn't asleep," he said jerking awake.

"Lets get the kids and go home and sleep," she said.

"You did tell Dad that the kids were going to there all night right?"

"Yes. I fire called him last night around eleven when I knew I wouldn't be able to get them last night."

They walked out the door to Draco's room but didn't make it every far when Sara came out of the elevator.

"Harry, Leah!"

"What?"

"I've been trying to reach you all morning. The judge has made a verdict with Thomas' parents."

"What? Already?" asked Leah.

"Yes... I think you should get to the Ministry."

"Why? Please tell us for something good," said Harry.

"I wish but that isn't the case. I am to take Thomas back to his parents. The judge found them not guilty."

**0-0-0-0**

**_A/N-_** Bet ya didn't see that coming!! Or maybe you did... I don't know...but I rather think you all were surprised. Sorry it took me...almost or two weeks to post. If you knew who hard Freshmen year is for me, you would know why. So, please make me feel like my updates are worth it and review!!!

Responses to Reviews

**Graceful Lily_- _**Thanks babe!!!

**starangel2106**- Thanks babe!! I am horrible at spelling and the spell checker wouldn't change it to the right way but I am glad I am not the only one that can't spell it!

**shirriez**- Thanks babe!! I am glad ya like my ring around the word 'mistletoe'!!! Yup Hermione...thought that would be a bit of a shocker and you proved myself right!! I love reading your reviews!! You make me smile every single time. Do keep reviewing!!!

**Rebecca-** Babe, if you don't like it, then DON'T READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

**HecateDeMort**- Thanks Babe!!!

**GoddessMoonLady-** Thanks babe!! But, don't always suspect the obvious...as you have just read...

**Jade Sierra Snape**- Thanks babe...is this the first time you've reviewed...don't remember seeing your name before...but I am glad it makes you happy!!! Oh, love the name!! Jade Sierra Snape!!! Jade Snape seems familiar...LoL...

As always, don't forget to review!!!!

Love From, Abbie


	16. Expect the Unexpected

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot and the chapter title. Aurora thought of it...thanks babe!!**_

_**New Resolutions II**_

_**Chapter 16- Expect the Unexpected**_

**_By: Abbie Snape_**

Both Leah and Harry just stood there as if they had been hit with a stunner. They couldn't believe what their ears had just heard.

"No...they are guilty," said Leah shaking her head.

"No...due to the brother, they found him guilty instead of the parents," said Sara.

"I need to sit down," said Leah practically falling on the nearest bench.

Harry looked over at her to see a tear falling down her face. She loved Tommy, as did everyone else in there family. He couldn't let him go back.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get down there and tell the Ministry what to do," said Draco coming out of his room, pulling on a cloak.

"Dray...you are in no condition to be out of bed! What happen to your potion?" asked Leah jumping up.

"Didn't take it and I am fine. Tommy is more important," he said wincing a little as he stretched his arms up.

"I agree," Ginny's voice came.

"Gin?" asked Draco.

"I came to see how you were and heard the conversation. We can't let him go back with his parents. I don't care what I have to do," she said smiling at Leah.

"Alright...let's get down there," said Harry.

"What if they are already gone?" asked Leah.

"They aren't. Justin is giving them hell as is Sirius and Remus," said Sara.

"How do they-"

"I contacted them to find out where you two were. They asked why and I told them. It took them two seconds to floo through," she said.

A small smile appeared on Harry's face. "Did you contact Dad?" he asked.

"Yes... he was the one that told me where you two were. I have to head over there now, to get Thomas. I thought I should tell you two first before I did," said Sara.

"We will met you there," said Leah taking off followed by Harry, Ginny, and Draco.

0-0-0

"NO!" yelled Thomas with tears falling down his face as he hanged on to Severus.

"Tommy..." began Severus but couldn't finish his sentence when Thomas tightened his grip.

"Professor...I have to ask you to let go of him. He has to, by court, go with his parents," said Justin.

"Come on Justin, you know he can't go back with his parents. They will kill him," hissed Harry.

"I can't do anything Harry. The lawyer challenged the verdict but it will still take a little while to get the case to go back into the court room and until then, by law, he has to go back with his parents," said Justin. "Trust me Harry...I am not happy about this either."

"I can't let him go back," said Leah quietly.

"I am sorry Leah. There is nothing I can do for now."

"Mum...what is going on?" asked Jordan pulling on the end of Leah's robe.

"I will tell you later. Right now...I need you and Lily to sit down in Harry's chair and be good," said Leah.

Everyone was in Harry's office, waiting for Thomas' parents to make their way up there. No one knew what to do.

"Dad...is there anything we can do?" asked Harry, turning to his father.

"I'm sorry son but no," he said rubbing circles on Thomas' back.

A knock came to the door, making everyone turn. "Harry..." came Sara's voice.

"Shit," muttered Remus.

"We should apparate away with him so they can't get him," said Sirius.

"Then you will be a fugitive once again Sirius," said Draco.

"I didn't get caught the first time," he said.

"You aren't as young as then either," said Ginny.

"Guys," snapped Jade. "We can't do anything. Just pray for the best."

"HARRY! Open the door," yelled Sara.

Harry crossed the room and opened the door to see Sara and the Riddick's standing there.

"Thank you," said Sara.

"Not welcome," said Harry moving out of the way.

Everyone cased the Riddick's a piercing glare as they entered the room, even Lily and Jordan. This was it. Everything they had worked for was over.

"Say bye to everyone Thomas. You are leaving with us," said Mrs. Riddick.

Thomas turned and looked at her and then back to Severus. Severus whispered something in his ear that made Thomas nod. He hugged Severus before getting down and going to everyone in the room and hugging them. Leah didn't want to let him go until Draco practically pulled him away from her arms. When he got to Harry though, Harry pulled him into the corner of the room where no one could see them.

"Take this Tommy. If anything happens to you, hold this between you hands until you feel it grow warm. When it does, me, Leah, Draco, Dad, Jade, Remmy, Siri, and Ginny will all feel it and rescue you. But, I want you to hold it every night for ten seconds so I know that you are all right. Hold it longer if you are in danger, okay?" asked Harry handing him a raven's feather that was just like the one in his pocket.

Tommy nodded and placed it in his pocket before hugging Harry. Harry closed his eyes in fear that the tears that he felt would fall but he couldn't let them fall like Leah, Ginny, Jade, and the twins were doing. He had to be the strong one. He always had to be the strong one.

"Come along Thomas," said Mr. Riddick, growing impatient.

"Bye," whispered Thomas, waving.

Mrs. Riddick ushered him out of the room. Mr. Riddick began to follow but Severus grabbed his arm.

"If anything happens to that boy, it will be your head," he hissed.

"And don't think that isn't a promise," said Sirius.

"What can the two of you do?" said Riddick in a taunting voice.

"More than two. Trust me, if anything happens to him, you will pay," said Draco walking toward him.

"And trust me if you don't them. Lay a hand on him and you are dead. I am not afraid of going to Azkaban over killing you," said Harry.

Riddick's eyes shifted between them before stopping on Draco. "I've heard your father mutter that same threat once," he whispered. Draco starred at him before his eyes grew dark with furry. "Don't worry Potter. _My_ son is in perfect hands."

Riddick broke his grip from Severus and left the room. Harry closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. He walked over to Leah and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry into his robes. Lily and Jordan crawled into his and Leah's lap, crying too.

Draco fell into one of the chairs, extending his leg. He rubbed his side, obviously still in pain for not having been probably treated. He took a deep breath before getting up.

"Draco! Where are you going?" asked Ginny.

"I have to go somewhere. I am not sure but I think I know something," he said.

"I am coming with you," she said.

"What about Kori?" he asked.

"Hermione and Ron are watching her. I'll fill them in later," she said.

Draco nodded. "I'll see you all later. I have to do something."

"Don't get in trouble whatever it is," said Severus.

"I shouldn't, but no promises."

0-0-0

**_A/N- _**Sorry this chapter is a shorter then what I normally post but I promise another chapter up in the next couple days or sooner than that. I am already starting on it.

**_Replies to Reviews_**

**_shirriez_**- Thanks babe!! Have I said how much I LOVE ya reviews! Sorry about the cliff hanger but I can't help it. All my characters are important. I just don't add them in for no good reason...which you will soon see what I mean...

**_starangel2106_**- Thanks babe!! Um...at my school, we have a high school that starts out with eighth grade so I am just glad I am not the little people anymore. Still down with the little people but not the lowest. Thanks for the support babe; it really helps me to know not to worry with updates. Yeah...it was planned to be a short one but the idea bugs keep popping in my head...so right now, I have no idea how long it will be...

**_GoddessMoonLady_**- DUDE!! I am glad I caught ya off guard!! LoL! That was my plan! Thanks babe!!

**_Jade Sierra Snape- _**Thanks babe!! For the record...I like this name!!

**_HecateDeMort_**- Thanks Babe!!

**_Potions and Snitches_**- Thanks for adding my story to ya site! I will have to read some on there...

As always, pweaze review!!!

_Love From, Abbie Haven Snape _(like the middle name...I do...lol)


	17. Vanished

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing**_

_**New Resolutions II**_

_**Chapter 17- Vanished**_

**_By: Abbie Snape_**

He sat in the darkest corner of the room with a photo gripped tightly in his hand. His eyes were glowing with an unfamiliar blackness that hadn't shown itself before. This time he had no control over it.

"Harry?"

Harry lifted his eyes but for a brief second before looking back down. "Yes?"

Leah walked into the room and pulled the curtain opening, letting sunlight shine into the room. Harry glared at her as she sat across from him.

"You received a letter," she said handing him an envelope.

"I swear if it is from Noah, I will strangle him…" he muttered to himself. Noah had sent him practically five letters everyday about what was happening at the Ministry since he took sometime off. He really didn't want to know what was going on. He missed Thomas too much to care.

"From him?" asked Leah.

"No…it's from the twins. Fred and George."

"What do they want?" she asked.

"Wants to know if we will come by the shop and see what we think of their new inventions. I swear, they still think of me as part owner. Ever since I gave them that money…" said Harry, muttering that last bit to himself.

"We should go. I know the girls would love to see what they have come up with. Not to mention, it will do good for all of us to get out of this house," she said.

Leah looked at Harry strangely for a moment. She noted that his hair wasn't the same color, it looked more like a slightly ashen color that it's normal raven black. Her eyes scanned his face, and came in sight of his own eyes, those weren't the same color either, the old emerald happiness was leaving slowly she could tell, the gleam gone. He missed Thomas so much...but so did she and neither of them had the time to sulk on something that obviously wasn't meant to be...

"Its weird," said Harry suddenly. "I haven't felt like this since I thought I would never see you again."

"Harry," began Leah walking toward him.

"Forget it Le Le. I'll go get the kids ready to go to the shop," he said walking past her.

Leah watched as he left the room. She didn't know how she could help him when he didn't want to be helped. Or when she didn't even know how to help herself.

0-0-0-0

"Uncle Fred! Uncle George!" squealed the twins running to the two of them.

"Hey little trouble makers," said Fred hugging Lily.

"Have anything for us?" asked Jordan to George.

"Jorie!" said Leah giggling.

"Now…what would we be if we didn't have anything for the two of you?" said Jordan.

"Why don't you two head to the back room with Allie and see what is back there," said Fred, smiling.

It didn't take the twins long before they disappeared out of the room.

"Now…what did the two of you want to show me?" asked Harry throwing his cloak over the counter.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" asked Leah.

"Right," said George.

"Then why the letter?" asked Harry.

"Because all of you-"

"Need to get out of that house-"

"You had become a prisoner in-"

"And live again," finished Fred.

Both Leah and Harry gave a little smile. They both agreed that they did need to get out of the house and it would be the twins that would get them to do that.

And for the first time in those past couple days, they both were laughing again. But it didn't last for long. In the middle of one of Fred's jokes, Harry suddenly began to dig in this pants pocket for something.

"Harry? What are you doing?" asked Leah.

He didn't answer her until he found what he was looking for. It was the raven feather that he kept in his pocket. Suddenly, Leah felt it too.

"Harry…what's going on?" she asked feeling it burn.

"I don't know…" he said. "Unless it is Thomas."

"How did…wait…you gave him a one?" asked Leah.

"Yes…before he went back with his parents. I told him if they did anything to him to hold it in his hands until it got warm," said Harry.

"Maybe something is happening to him," suggested George.

Harry or Leah didn't have time to answer before a scream from the back room sent fear through all of them.

"The twins, Allie," said Leah, running between the shelves, heading toward the back of the shop with Harry, Fred, and George right behind her.

Leah let out a little scream at the sight of the room. Chairs were turned over, some of the things were broken, and Allie was in the corner, frozen by a stunner. Fred ran over to her, muttering a reviler spell.

"Allie…are you okay?" he asked sitting her up right.

"Lils, Jorie…they took them," she said shaking.

Both Leah and Harry looked at each other at the same time.

"Who took them honey?" asked George looking at Leah and Harry.

"I don't know. They had a black hood on them," she said.

"Death Eaters," muttered Leah

"How did they know we were going to be here!" snapped Harry going toward the opened door and looking out on to the road.

Leah kept repeating the word "no" as George held her. It seemed that he was the only thing that kept her from falling to the ground.

"Aunt Le Le," said Allie quietly.

"Yes baby?" she asked looking at her.

"Jorie said that she saw something," she said.

"What did she see?" she asked, thinking it might be able to help them.

"That she and Lily were in a room with Tommy."

Leah looked at her confused but her answer came when Draco and Ginny came running into the room.

"Harry!" said Draco.

"What?" snapped Harry, eyes flashing with a visible fury.

"What happen here?" asked Ginny looking around the room.

"Death Eater kidnapped Lily and Jordan," said Leah softly.

"By Death Eaters that weren't known as ones back during the war," said Draco.

"What do you mean Draco?" asked Harry turning to him.

"Remember the other day when the Riddick's took Tommy back and I left?" he asked.

"Yes…but what does that-"

"I went through some of my father's old things. He listed Death Eaters that he was close to and ones he had worked with for some old reason. Lance Riddick was in his book. Tommy's parents are Death Eaters," said Draco.

"You have got to be joking me," said Harry.

"No…the Ministry let two Death Eaters walk," said Ginny.

Harry cursed under his breath. The Riddick's wanted to get Harry back and by taking his kids was one of the few ways they could.

"You should know something else Harry," said Ginny slowly.

"What now?" he asked.

"Ryan Miles."

"What about him?"

"He's a Death Eater."

Harry hit the wall behind him. He couldn't go through this again. Last time when Leah was kidnapped, he barely made it through it. What would stop him this time from finishing what he started back then?

**0-0-0 FLASHBACK 0-0-0**

Harry and Draco lowered themselves back in their seats. Severus waited until everyone was gone.

"You both will be staying here during the summer." He told them.

The both just nodded. Harry ran a hand through his hair and Severus caught a glimpse of Harry's arm.

"Harry James!" he said grabbing his arm.

Harry couldn't look at his father. He had been cutting his wrist but stopped before too much blood would fall. Severus dropped his hand and put a hand under his chin and made him look at him.

"Why Harry?"

"Because I am sick and tired of this pain!"

"You could do this one time to many Harry! Don't your understand! You could do this and actually die! Then, when Leah comes home-"

"Damn it Dad! She's not coming home! This is so hard to hold on to her anymore!"

**0-0-0 END OF FLASHBACK 0-0-0**

"Draco!" he suddenly snapped, shaking that memory from his head.

"What Harry?" he asked.

"Get everyone under my command into my office in the next ten minutes. Tell them that they will be there a while."

"Why?"

"No one will be leaving until we find them."

0-0-0

**_A/N-_**Hi everyone! I had this chapter ready to be posted two days ago but my computer got a virus and couldn't get on my computer until Uncle said I could. I do like this chapter…get leading chapter to what is to come!! LoL!

And the flashback comes from New Revolutions, which you should be seeing more of in the next couple chapters…

Pweaze don't forget to review…I have reached 100!! So excited! And a special thanks goes to starangle2106 who made that 100th review!!

**_Responses to Reviews_**

**_starangel2106_****_-_** Thanks babe!! You will have to wait and see what will happen to Tommy…

**_HecateDeMort_**- Thanks babe!!

**_Jade Sierra Snape_****_-_ **Thanks babe!!

As always…review please! I missed some of my old reviewers with this chapter…

Love from, Abbie Haven


	18. Losing Hope

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing**_

**_New Resolutions II_**

_**Chapter 18- Losing Hope**_

**_By: Abbie Haven Snape_**

Lily and Jordan woke up in a dark, damp room. It was Jordan who was the first one to begin to realize what had happen to the two of them. She glanced over the room, finding nothing. But giving the room a second glance, she noticed something in the corner but shook it off as a play of the shadows.

"Lils…come on…we have to figure away out of here…" she said.

"How?"

"Don't know," said Jordan.

"How can you be so half cheerful when we were kidnapped?" muttered sliding to lean again the wall.

"One of us have…are you okay?"

"No…my leg…" she said rubbing it.

Jorie walked over to her and sat beside her. "You might have broke it while you were trying to get away."

"Probably…"

"I have a bad feeling about all of this Lils," whispered Jordan looking at her.

"You're not the only one," said Lily.

"Lils…Jorie…" came a harsh voice from the corner.

Jordan jumped up and Lily tried only to fall back down in pain.

"Who are you?" asked Lily.

"Lils…" said the voice again.

Jordan looked down at her sister who shrugged. She took a step forward, toward the voice. She tried to see who or what it was with no luck, until the figured moved, making Lily and Jordan both screamed. But Jordan's scream turned into a gasp when she saw whom it was.

"Tommy!"

0-0-0-0

Two weeks had passed since the twins were taken and Harry was a wreck. He only slept when someone would make him and was only home for a couple hours at a time.

Right now, he was sitting with his hands in his hair and his eyes closed. He was working on his seventh cup of coffee and it wasn't even noon yet.

Him and Leah seemed to drift apart those two weeks. They knew that they should be together but it was harder to be together than apart. Leah was at St. Mungo's most of the day just as he was at his office.

He rubbed a hand over his eyes trying to get the image of the twins out of his mind. He keep seeing them riding their broom the first time, Lily talking curiously to a snake, or Jordan poking at a crystal ball Sirius gave her when he found out that she was a seer. Just seeing them smile was enough to drive him crazy, knowing that he might not ever see them again.

"We're back Harry," said Draco walking into the room with his cheeks pink due to the snow that was continuing to fall.

"Well?" he asked leaning back in his chair.

"Nothing," said Tonks taking off her scarf.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath."

"Heard from Manning?" asked Draco going over to the fire.

"No…he better get back in soon," said Harry.

Draco nodded and starred at him. Draco was one of few that could tell, through the hateful and cold act, that with the twins gone it was really tearing him up inside. He walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get them back Harry. The twins and Tommy," he said.

"We better," he said simply. "Because if not, you will be out a brother-in-law."

"Don't make the same mistakes you did when Leah was gone Potter," said Draco starring at him.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you have a wife, nieces, nephews, a father and step mother, friends, and everyone under your command. We all need you Harry," said Draco looking at him.

Harry shook his head, not saying anything. He closed his eyes for a brief minute before he head the door to the room open. Without even looking, he asked, "how did it go Manning?"

"Well…I wouldn't know because I am not Manning."

Harry opened his eyes and saw Ginny walking into the room. She gave Draco a kiss on the cheek before she went and stood by the fire.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, if you don't want me here, I will leave," she said looking at him.

"No…we don't want that, do we Harry?" said Draco looking at him. Harry just shook his head no.

"Good because then you wouldn't want us either," said Ron as him and Hermione walked into the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" he muttered as his father and Jade came into the room.

"You aren't going through this alone Harry. Tell us what to do and we will," said Hermione smiling at him.

He looked between everyone landing on the twins who just came in. He slowly nodded at everyone.

"Let's get busy then."

0-0-0

Leah sat with only a single glowing candle to light to hallway she was sitting in. She sat there between Lily and Jordan's room. Memories from when she had been kidnapped flashed through her head. She wondered if the twins were going through the same thing. The only she wished for were that they weren't.

With Jordan's panther held tight under one arm, Lily's wolf under the other, and an oversized and stuffed snitch, Thomas' toy was pulled up against her chest. It was her way of holding on to them.

She closed her eyes as thoughts of girls and Thomas came into her mind. She wished that they would stop. It was just too painful to remember.

An owl pecking at her legs made her open her yes. She didn't even hear the owl come in the house. She saw a big fluffy owl she knew as Draco's pet, Jupiter. She noted the letter before untying it.

_Le Le,_

_Hey Sis! Hang in there, okay? Everyone wants to help. Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, Uncle Sev, Jade, and Ron are all here to help right now. Take a look at this._

_Love, Dray_

She raised an eyebrow as she took the newspaper clipping out of the envelope. It was from the front page of the Daily Prophet. It had a picture of the twins, saying that they had been kidnapped and if anyone knew anything to contact the ministry. Leah gave a little smile at that. Leave it to Luna Lovegood to write about that.

Suddenly, the picture disappeared from her vision as another scene faded into view. It was short but had a huge meaning behind it.

A quick second of seeing Lily before a green light took over the vision. That was it. The hallway came back into view.

"No…" she whispered as tears formed. She knew what was going to happen. Or she thought she knew it all.

0-0-0

Lily lie awake staring at the opposite wall as Thomas used her lap as a pillow. She knew that she had damaged her leg and if someone didn't heal it soon it could permit damage.

"Lils…" said Jordan looking over at her from the corner she had hid herself in the past week.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you think that we will get out?"

"Of course we will. Daddy and Mum will get us," she said as if trying to convince herself as well as her sister.

Jordan looked over to Lily with a confused look. She always had to be the practical one, always thinking good positive. Couldn't she see that something was going to happen, something wasn't right? It was quite obvious she couldn't.

"Come here." said Lily and opened one of her arms for her sister to come over, and she did, leaning into her sister. She was the strong one, but now it felt as if her whole life was tearing up in front of her own eyes.

-0-0-0-

**A/N-** Hey ya! Well this chapter took a while, even though it was short. For the ones you didn't remember Ryan Miles, go back to chapter 8 and reread it.

Finally I think I know how long this story is going to be. At the beginning I said it was gonna be short but I kind of keep getting ideas. So, it looks like, right now, I will have 6 more chapters. That's it…just six.

_Response to Reviews_

**_starangel2106_**- Thanks babe! Oh…and I was out of school so I decided to write. Didn't really think about when I did post it…well, it was a present for you anyway.

**_shirriez_**- Thanks babe!! I have said it before, all my characters come in for a reason, I don't just make them up. The feather, Ginny, the kids, and the Riddick's will be in the rest of the chapters…some more than others. As for the kids getting back safe…you just have to read…

**_HecateDeMort_**- Go to chapter 8 and Thanks Babe!!

**_Kyki Rivera_**- Well…thanks babe!! (first time you reviewed? I usually remember them…)

As always, please do review!! How many reviews I get really help me get the next chapter up faster!!

Love From, Abbie Haven


	19. Suffering

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing**_

_**New Resolutions II**_

_**Chapter 19- Suffering **_

_**By: Abbie Haven Snape**_

Jordan stood, leaning against the wall with drops of blood falling down her face. A ring that Riddick was wearing caught the side of her head when he hit her. Three weeks of pure torture had driven all the happiness out of her grey eyes.

"Ouch!"

She looked over in the corner and saw Lily dabbing Tommy's shoulder where a cut was, about the length of half his arm, and was bleeding horribly.

"Stop moving Tommy. I can't tie this," snapped Lily.

Lily had tore a strip of her shirt to wrap it around his arm rather than making a bandage for her own leg, which had gotten worse.

Tommy finally allowed Lily to wrap it around his arm and tie it but in a matter of seconds the cloth was a deep red. Lily pushed herself against the wall, leg dragging.

"Jorie, you need to put something over that cut," she said.

"I thought I was the oldest?" she asked whipping the blood away with her hand.

"Oh, by six minutes."

"What about you? You have a nice bruise on your arm and a cut at the edge of your eye that's gonna be a scar."

"I'm alright. No blood."

Jordan crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall, hitting it rather hard. Lily looked at Tommy who was just sitting there, starring.

"Tommy?" she asked looking down at him.

"I don't wanna die," he said quietly.

"Tommy…" she said softly. He moved and barred his head into her side. Lily wrapped her arms around him. "I will die before you will Tommy. As long as I am here, you aren't going to die."

"Same here. No one will touch our little brother," said Jordan moving to sit on the other side of him.

Lily kissed the top of Tommy's head, trying to get him to go to sleep by running her hand through his locks of curls. During all of that, the twins never took their eyes off of each other. They both realized something at the same time.

They couldn't be and weren't children anymore.

0-0-0

"What do we have?"

"Witnesses saying that they saw Riddick take the girls and apparate away."

"What else?"

No one answered Harry question.

"I take that as nothing. Three weeks and that beside where they aren't is all we have?" he asked.

"Better than nothing," suggested Draco, then getting slapped by Ginny.

"Not helping Dray," said Leah, who had finally joined all of them, leafing through papers.

Harry's meeting room was piled from floor to ceiling with papers. The papers were of anything related to death eaters or suspected ones. Everyone was still there.

Hermione and Ron were asleep curled up on the couch. Fred, George, Angelina, and Tonks were each a sleep in a chair.

"Come on. We have to find them dammit," he said rubbing the end of this quill across his forehead.

"You're the one in charge. You think of something," said Severus, eyes almost closed.

"Dad…you don't know of anywhere else they could be?" he asked.

"No son. I am sorry. Narcissa would know more than I would."

"Wait…" said Leah sitting up straight in her chair. "Mother would know more…"

Leah looked from Severus to Harry before jumping up, grabbing her cloak.

"Leah…love?" asked Harry, jumping up concerned.

"I will be back. Don't worry about me. I think I might have something that will help. I just wish I would have thought about it sooner."

She gave Harry a quick kiss before leaving the room.

"What the bloody hell?" asked Draco.

Harry shrugged, not knowing what was going on either.

0-0-0

"Um…Lily…a little help," said Jordan as she stood near the door.

Lily moved her head and looked in her direction. "I really can't do a lot."

"You don't have to move. Just call this snake away from me!" yelled Jordan.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "You don't act like that with Nyx," she said before hissing to the snake to come to her.

"Yes, well, I know Nyx. She won't bit me. This thing though…." She said trailing off.

"Hades wouldn't hurt you. She isn't poisonous."

"Hades? What a perfect name…"

Lily rolled her eyes running a finger over the top of the yellow snake's head. Jordan glanced over to a corner, where Tommy was.

"Is he ever going to wake up?" she asked.

"Yeah…the last beating though…I just think he needed rest."

"He's been asleep for, what, twelve hours though."

"I could sleep that long if it wasn't for the pain in my leg every hour. I wish I had Papa's potion right now."

Jordan gave a little smile. "No use for the both of us to be awake. Why don't you go to sleep? You look like you could fall to asleep."

"I was just asleep. It's your turn."

"I'm not tired. You sleep Lils…I keep watch for anyone."

One of the twins were up every hour of the day now, since the last beating Nott had came in the room when all three of them were asleep and gave them the worst beating yet. Tommy was bloodied up pretty bad and Jordan had a few more bruises and cuts. The worst for Lily was when he had kicked her in her already sore leg, making it worse.

"Thanks sis. If you get tired…wake…" but Lily fell asleep before she could finish with Hades wrapping around her arm.

Jordan smiled before sitting beside Tommy in the corner. She ran a hand though his hair, thinking.

Thinking about everything. Her mother, father, sister, Tommy, and everyone else at home. She didn't tell Lily about the vision she had had early that day. She couldn't tell her. She didn't really know what was going to happen but she had a good picture. She was ready for it though. She just prayed that Lily and Tommy were going to be ready.

She smiled again, knowing she was a few years older than she was, and leaned her head against the wall.

0-0-0

Finally at four o'clock in the morning, everyone but two were asleep. Leah still hadn't came back yet.

Severus watched his son as he starred into the fire. Just like eight years ago, there was nothing that he could do. He didn't know where they were or anything. Just like eight years ago…

_**0-0-0 FLASHBACK 0-0-0**_

"Do you think I will lose her like you lost mum?" asked a very distraught Harry. He had no clue what to think anymore.

"No, she'll come back and you will be waiting for her as all of us are. But, I have a got a feeling that Lucius has something to do with this and if he does, I swear..." Severus said as he trailed off. "She's a fighter Harry, you aren't going to lose her as I lost Lily. Your mother was strong as well, but her weak spot was you. Just as she and you are mine. Just as Leah is yours-" Severus was about to continue but then something came into his mind.

"Leah is your weak spot. Harry, that is why she is missing. Voldemort found out through your connection with him and Lucius that Leah is what brings you down most and he is using it against you..."

"You really think Voldemort would sink that low?"

"In a heart beat, Harry."

"Well...we need to get her back..."

"I know, but all in due time."

"I don't care about due time! I want her home now! I need her home NOW!" yelled Harry as he got up and left with a slam of the door.

"We want her home too..." whispered Severus after Harry had gone. He understood Harry's anger and wasn't going to do or say anything to him. Hell, Severus himself would have done the same thing.

**0-0-0 END OF FLASHBACK 0-0-0**

"Dad?" came Harry's voice, though it seemed somewhere else.

"Yes?" he asked trying to push memories out of this own head.

"What are the chances of all three of them coming home safe?" he asked.

"Harry-"

"Tell me the truth. Don't sugar coat it or anything. I can take it. What are the odds?"

"Not good."

Harry nodded, still starring into the fire. Severus placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Now I really know how you felt when Leah was gone. I didn't realize how hard it must have been for you. Her and Draco were practically the only family you had until Jade and me. I see that now. Back then I was just worried with her coming back for me. Not everyone else that knew her… needed her. I am sorry Dad. I should have offered comfort to you just like you did me."

"Harry, don't worry about that anymore. It's in the past. Let's just worry about twins and Thomas. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I guess a few hours won't hurt anything," he said.

"No…I don't think it will. I would say go to sleep on the table but it looks like Black, Lupin and Charlie take up most of it."

"Not to mention the ten people on the floor," he said with a small smile before sitting down where he once was standing. Severus transfigured his cloak into a pillow and handed it to him as well as another cloak that was used for a blanket.

It only took him two seconds before he was asleep. Severus took one of the few empty chairs and moved it beside his wife. Almost asleep himself, he saw Leah come into the room.

"Leah?" he asked.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long to get back," she whispered.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. I'll tell everyone about it in the morning. Let everyone sleep. Oh, and I stopped in to see if Molly was doing okay with the children."

"Is she?"

"Yes, of course," she said smiling.

"So, what did you find?"

"You will have to wait until morning like everyone else. You need to get some sleep too Sev. And besides, I think I have a plan. I just need to think about it a little more."

"Will it work?" he asked.

"Maybe…"

0-0-0

_Don't forget to review. Also, thanks to __Athena Dumbledore__ who had reviewed. 5 chapters left. Love From, Abbie Haven!!_


	20. The Board is Set

_**Disclaime**r- I own nothing. The chapter title belongs to Lord of the Rings. If you don't know why I chose this title, just ask and I will explain._

_**A/N**- Um…as you are reading this, if anything doesn't make sense, make sure to ask. Oh, and if you want to kill me…kill Aurora because the end of this chapter was her idea…and that is all I am saying…_

_**New Resolutions II**_

**_Chapter 20- The Board is Set_**

_**By: Abbie Haven Snape**_

"I don't like this idea."

"Draco-"

"I mean, why would I?"

"Draco-"

"Why help?"

"DRACO AARON MALFOY! Shut up!" (A/N- I forgot what I had Draco's middle name, I have looked but I can't find it if I have used it. So…we will go with Aaron for now…)

Draco looked at his sister.

"Alright you two. You aren't six and seven anymore," said Severus shaking his head.

"Okay…hear me out Dray," said Leah sitting down beside him.

"I think that we all would like to understand your reason behind this," said Harry.

"Alright. Back before Christmas, I received a letter from Mum. When I first got it, I didn't read it. I kind of got distracted by my husband being beaten by three kids," she said.

Everyone smirked at that comment.

"Well, I put the letter away, not even reading it. A few days ago, Sev said something about Mum. That made me remember it. When I finally did open it, it had information. But the most important part now was about a manor. It's unplottable and surrounded by water."

"And that is where you thing they are at?" asked Remus.

Leah nodded. "And the only way to know all we can about that manor is with Mum."

"I still don't like the idea. I mean, we told her to practically stay the hell away from us and then she wants to help?" asked Draco.

"I'm with Draco on this one," said Hermione.

"But they are her Grandchildren," said Ginny.

"What if it is all an act? That she just wants to distract us so we are not even close?" suggested Bill.

"No."

Everyone turned to Harry when he said that.

"No?" asked Sirius.

"No…I don't think that she would," he said.

"Alright commander, what are we going to do?" asked Ron.

Harry looked at Leah. Her eyes were pleading with him to let her mother help.

"At this point, I am willing to try anything."

Leah gave a smile.

"Fine…but any quick movements or harsh words I am hexing her," said Draco.

Everyone rolled his or her eyes. Ginny patted him on the shoulder just a knock came to the door. Without thinking, everyone tensed up as Harry got up to get the door.

"Missus Malfoy, please, come in," said Harry offering a small smile.

"Don't pretend to like me Harry," said Narcissa walking in, taking off her cloak.

Harry took the cloak and laid it with all the others, not missing Draco's choking motion.

"Hi Mum. Thanks for coming," said Leah.

Narcissa nodded. "Took you long enough to read my letter."

"Well, I really didn't know what was in it."

"Can we just get to work?" asked Draco.

"Draco…still impatient as ever," she said.

"I swear, I will kick you out of here in two seconds," said Draco.

"No, he won't. We are going to find my Grandchildren. All three of them," said Jade.

"Three?"

"Yes, we believe that Thomas Riddick is with them," said Leah.

"And he is practically our son," said Harry.

"Okay. Let's find them then," said Narcissa.

"Manning, take notes on everything we say from now on," said Harry taking seat.

Noah nodded, grabbing what he needed. Narcissa took a seat beside Leah around the table where at least twenty pairs of eyes were on her. Some trusting, some with the same opinion as Draco.

"So, tell us about this manor," said Harry.

"It's on an island, not visible to anyone. You can't use apparate or any other form of magic to get there. Lucius bought is almost ten years ago. It's unplottable, so unless you know it is there, you wouldn't be able to find it."

"So, we have to use the muggle way of getting there?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," said Narcissa.

"Hermione?" asked Draco.

"Since it's surrounded by water, a small boat would work. It would have to be non-powered because the magic will interfere with the motor," said Hermione.

"Where is this manor?" asked Remus.

"It's just off the coast of the North Sea."

"Close to Azkaban?" asked Sirius.

"Close but not exact."

"What are some of the protective spells around it?" asked Evan.

"I really am not sure."

Harry leaned back in his seat, thinking. Slowly, a smile appeared on his face. "Leah's plan worked with the information. Now, it is my turn. Hermione, Ginny, and Remus, find out all the counter curses for every repealing, protective or whatever type of charms there is. We need to be ready for anything," he said and received a nod from the three of them. "Good. Draco, Ron, Sirius, and Blaise go to a muggle-sporting store and buy about five boats. Five should be enough for fifteen people."

"Wait…fifteen?" asked Leah.

"None of the girls are going," he said not looking at her.

"But Harry, I have to be-"

"No Leah," he said, turning to her. His voice held no agreement. "I don't want you to be there."

She bit her lower lip when she realized why. He didn't want her to see them if they were dead.

"Okay," she said quietly.

"The rest of you, prepare for battle."

"Again?" asked Draco.

"Yeah…again."

0-0-0

"Something is wrong Jorie, what is it?" asked Lily.

"Lily…we've been in cement room for about a month. I wonder."

"I mean, besides that. You've been a little off for about a week."

"Yeah Jorie, what's wrong?" asked Tommy.

"Nothing!" she yelled.

"Fine, be that way," snapped Lily.

"I will!"

Jordan sat down on the opposite side of the room, not looking at the two of them. The both went a couple of minutes without saying a word to each other. But then, they couldn't be mad anymore.

"I'm sorry," they said.

They both gave a small giggle.

"I am glad our twin thing still works," said Lily.

"Yeah," but Jordan seemed to trail off, as if she was remembering something. "Hey Lils?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Don't forget that. And I love you too Tommy," she said.

"I love you too," they said together.

"But Jorie, you are talking as if…"

But Lily never finished her sentence before the door flew open and Riddick stepped into the room.

"Evening brats," he said hatefully.

"Just leave us alone," said Tommy.

Both Lily and Jordan starred at him. That was the first time Tommy had spoken out to anyone.

"What did you say to me?" asked Riddick stepping toward him.

"Leave us alone," he said again.

"Maybe I should do to you what I should have done the day you were born," he said pulling out his wand.

"You aren't going to touch him," said Lily, putting a hand over his stomach.

"Maybe I should kill you instead. I am sure your Daddy would love that."

"As long as it is me first, not Tommy, I don't care," she said, voice not wavering once.

"That can be done."

Lily just looked at him, not noticing Jordan moving. Riddick gave a cruel smile, raising his wand. Half way through the curse his target changed.

Instead of the curse hitting Lily, Jordan was the one that fell to the ground, not moving.

"JORIE!" yelled Tommy.

"I think the two of you should be separated," said Riddick, still smiling.

"JORDAN! NO!" yelled Lily as tears began to form.

Riddick grabbed Lily by the arm, dragging her and Tommy.

"JORDAN! NO…no…" yelled Lily, tears falling.

"Lils…is Jorie…"

"Yes. Your precious sister is dead. And the two of you will meet the same fate only in a matter of time. I was planning on killing the youngest first, but you sister got in the way. The two of you won't last wrong. We are tired of having to put up with you and your Daddy hasn't even figured out where you are. That shows how much he loves you," said Riddick, dragging them out of the room.

"Jordan…" whispered Lily. "She knew this was going to happen. She saw it…" she whispered to herself unbelievably.

"Get in there," said Riddick, throwing her into the room beside the old one. He slammed the door closed, moving Tommy on down the hall.

She grabbed her leg as a sharp pain went through it as she landed on it. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Her sister died for her. Died…

Lily crawled into a corner, as she began to cry harder. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep but the green light that haunted her sleep was too real for her. That same green light she dreamed about was the light that killed her sister. Her best friend. Her twin. Her everything.

**0-0-0**

_Like I said if you want to kill me, kill Aurora. She gave me the idea, though it wasn't like I have never thought about it. Don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks to **HecateDeMort,** **HaliJade Snape**__ and __**starangel2106**__, whom I have thought abandoned my story…but I was wrong. Thanks GUYS! Only 4 chapters left._

_**Chapter 21- The Pieces are Moving**…the guys put the their plan into action but will it work?_

_Love From, Abbie Haven_


	21. The Pieces are Moving

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing. The title, once again, belongs to Lord of the Rings.**_

_**New Resolutions II  
**__**Chapter 21- The Pieces are Moving  
**__**By: Abbie Haven Snape  
**_

Harry sat in his chair as he watched everyone else prepare to leave. They were either listening to Remus explain all the counter curse that they needed to know either to get into the manor or to leave with magic, Sirius telling them how to work one of the boats, or making sure their wands were ready.

"Are you sure you want to go at night Harry?" asked Severus. "It's colder and harder to see where we are going."

"Yes. We can survive the cold and they wouldn't be able to see us as well as if it was day," said Harry not even moving.

Severus nodded. "Okay. Everyone is ready. All the girls are at your house, including Tonks, surprisingly, I thought she would have been here."

"She listens. No girls."

Severus watched as Harry placed his wand inside the sleeve of his black sweeter. He had a determined look on his face, showing he wasn't going to lose this battle.

Ron, Draco, Dean, Seamus, Blaise, and Harry had been only children the night Harry defeated Voldemort. Now, they were adults with children of their own. This battle was different though. The last battle was to just kill Voldemort. This one was to get back what was theirs.

"Boats ready?" asked Harry suddenly as he stood.

Everyone stopped talking. "Yes. Bill, Charlie, Noah, Sirius, and Evan each have one," said Fred.

"Curses?" he asked slipping on his robe.

"Know as many as we can," said Remus.

Harry didn't say anything. He just made sure that he could grab is wand easily.

"Harry…does anyone in the Ministry besides us and the girls know about this?" asked George.

"Nope. They don't need to know," he said pushing his hair out of his face.

"Good point," said Draco smirking.

"Ready?" asked Harry.

They all nodded. Harry looked around at all of them. "Draco, Dad, and I are in charge of finding them. It's the rest of you who will capture the rest of the bastards."

Everyone smirked. Harry headed out the door and everyone followed without hesitation.

0-0-0

"Damn…the water is cold," said Ron touching it as everyone made their way across the North Sea.

"Then don't touch it," snapped Draco.

"Will you two stop?" asked Harry. "We don't need to be at each other throats."

Draco and Ron looked at each other before they muttered an apology. Harry sighed, forcing on the island he began to see.

"Row a little faster Ron," said Harry.

Finally, after a few more minutes in the boats, they arrived at the island. Fred, George, Blaise, and Evan were the first ones to hop out of the boats, checking the perimeter.

After stunning two people, they all made their way onto the island.

"Man, I wish Father would have shown me this manor," said Draco.

"Quiet!" hissed Harry. "All of you shut up and stay quiet."

Everyone stopped talking again and followed Harry toward the manor. Suddenly, five death eaters stepped out the heavy, wooden doors.

Severus pushed Harry toward the brushes because he would have take on all five himself if he didn't. Harry looked at them and saw Draco motion for him and some others to go out but Harry pulled him back down and shook his head. Instead, he motioned for Fred, George, and Sirius.

"Distract," he hissed to them before they stepped out.

The three of them began making fun of the others. Harry shook his head, looking to Draco and Severus. They both nodded, knowing what he meant. Harry turned to the others. Remus nodded, saying that he had all the spells off of the manor. "Go," mouthed Harry nodding to the manor. Everyone smirked before half of them went to the left first, giving Fred, George, and Sirius enough of a distraction to stun them.

While they were being stunned, Harry, Draco, and Severus made their way into the manor, followed by everyone else.

"Where do we look first?" asked Draco as Harry sent half the group down the hall, other half up the stairs.

"The dungeons," said Harry and Severus at the same time.

The three made it down the stairs, in time to see Riddick heading down the hall. "Well, what do we have here?" yelled Harry making Riddick stop and turn to him, wand out. But Harry was quicker, disarming him. He didn't notice Draco and Severus beginning to duel with other death eaters. "I would be more than happy to kill you right now but I would rather let the dementors get you," he said.

Harry quickly stunned him and walked down to the last room that Riddick was heading into. Draco went to the room beside him and Severus to the next, checking to see what room they were in.

"Daddy!" was the word Harry heard as soon as the door opened. Tommy ran to him, looking scared. Harry picked him up, squeezing him tightly, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

"Tommy…you okay?" he asked.

"Better now."

Harry stopped hugging him and looked at his damages. Cuts, bruises, and dried blood were everywhere. But he was breathing, that was the most important part.

"Let's get you out of here," he said walking down the hall.

He saw Draco come out of the room with Lily in his arms.

"This little one as a broken leg," said Draco.

"Daddy…" she said softly.

Harry leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Little serpent…no need to cry. We are going to get you, Tommy, and Jordan out of here."

Lily and Tommy looked at each other.

"Children?" asked Harry.

They both looked toward the ground. Harry looked down the hall to see Severus leaning against the wall. "Stay with Dray Tommy." Harry walked down the hall and began to go in the door but Severus grabbed him around the stomach and pulled him back.

"Dad?" he asked looking confused.

"No Harry."

"Dad…let me see," said Harry going toward the door again but this time Severus grabbed him again and didn't let go. "But…" Harry stopped though when he saw his father glance down. At that moment, Harry knew what had happened.

Harry broke away from Severus, eyes blazing. He stormed down the hall, past Draco and the children. He revived Riddick just seconds before he picked him up and threw him against the wall.

"Son of a bitch," he said glaring much like his father did when mad.

"Found your daughter?" he asked with a smirk. "Thomas was about to get the same thing. Then, your other daughter."

Harry threw him harder against the wall. "The minute you touched my children, I should have killed you. Now, you've crossed the line."

Harry dropped him to the floor, wand pointed at him. He muttered the worst of the Unforgivable curses, eyes still having a flicker of fire behind them.

"Harry! What did you do?" asked Ron, starring at him.

Harry turned around, seeing everyone starring at him. "Where is everyone?" he asked sharply.

"Tied up in the Entrance Hall," said Sirius.

"Harry…you killed him," said Remus.

"In self-defense," said Draco before Harry could say anything. Harry looked at him. "Right Sev?"

"Yes. Self-defense."

"Self-defense," said Tommy with a very small smile.

Finally, everyone else nodded. Harry walked up to Tommy, picking him up again. Walking past everyone he said, "he killed my daughter. He deserves worse."

Finally everyone knew why and everyone agreed.

"Remus, take off the spells so that we can apparate out of here."

0-0-0

Leah sat on the couch with a cup of coffee held between her hands. It was one in the morning and she hadn't heard anything until then.

The door opened and everyone jumped. Draco came through first carrying Lily in his arms. Remus came in next, holding Tommy.

"Thank Merlin," said Leah taking Lily into her arms.

"Leg," hissed Lily.

Leah moved and laid her down on the couch. She then took Tommy into a big hug.

"Wait…where is Jordan?" asked Jade.

Leah pulled away from Tommy and looked at the door, waiting to see Harry coming in with Jordan in his arms. But it never came. She looked at Draco and Remus but they both looked down at the ground, telling what had happened with out having to say anything.

Leah closed her eyes, leaving the room, and walked into the dinning room. She leaned against the wall before falling onto the floor, crying. She felt two arms go around her in a hug and she cried into her brother's shoulder. They didn't know how long they spent there but Draco just held her.

"Where is Harry?" she asked muffled.

"At the Ministry. He is getting yelled and praised at the same time."

"I'll kill who ever did this."

"Harry already did."

0-0-0

Everyone stayed what was left of the night at Harry and Leah's. Harry was the last person to come home.

Tommy and Lily fell asleep on the couch together thanks to a dose of dreamless sleep potion. Leah sat there running her hand through both of their hairs as Harry came behind her and put his arms around her.

"I have the papers for Tommy," he whispered.

"I have to wonder what people will think. We lose a child and adopt one all in the same week."

"Leah…"

"But I don't care," she said leaning against him.

Harry placed a kiss on her head and just held her close. "We are going to get through this. We have two children that definitely are going to need us."

She nodded into his chest, eyes getting heavy. "You got your revenge, I wish I could have gotten mine," she said.

"I think I got enough for the both of us and I am not being charged with anything."

"Merlin, I miss her already…"

"Me too…me too…"

0-0-0

_A/N- Hi…how many of you wanna kill me? I say once again, KILL AURORA! To _**_HaliJade Snape_**_, he placed them into different rooms for two reasons. One, so Lily and Tommy would be apart and two, it is harder to be away from Jordan than be in the same room. And thanks to…_**_starangel2106, _****_HecateDeMort_**_, and _**_Kyki Rivera_**_. I am happy to know that ya didn't abandon my story! Sorry to say only 3 chapters left!!_

_**Chapter 22- No Bigger Than a Minute**…two months later. Harry finally says bye and Tommy turns SIX!!!!_

_Love From, Abbie Haven_


	22. No Bigger Than A Minute

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing. The chapter title is a line from the song "Let Them Be Little" by Lonestar**_

_**New Resolutions II  
**__**Chapter 22- No Bigger Than A Minute  
**__**By: Abbie Haven Snape**_

It had been two months since Harry had gotten Tommy and Lily out of that dreadful manor. It also happened to be two months since Jordan had died.

Tommy had become a Potter-Snape and was a member of the family though he was already part of it. Lily had turned eight in those two months in February. All the death eaters that had been captured were in Azkaban or waiting for trial. Nott Jr. was sent to Azkaban for taking Polyjuice to make himself look like Tommy had a brother. People were still wondering why they hadn't realized it then. Today also happened to be Tommy's birthday, April 25.

Everyone had finally gotten over Jordan's death. The nightmares had finally stopped two weeks ago for Tommy and Lily. Leah could still be found starring off into space but one day she left and when she came back she was changed. She was just a little happier.

Harry knew why. He was about to do the same thing. He was staring at a tombstone that read Jordan Jade Potter-Snape.

"Gosh Jordan…two months already. It seems you were just running into the room, ready to tell me Merlin knows what. Or just watching you fly," said Harry as he sat down on the spring grass.

A soft breeze blew his hair into his eyes. He moved his hair out of the way, whipping his eyes of tears in the process. He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky.

"Jorie…" he whispered.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see his father standing there. He gave a little smile and turned back to the grave.

"Everyone was wondering where you went. The girls already left to decorate the manor. We officially have nine children to watch.

"Oh Merlin…"

"That's what I said."

"The girls have to make Tommy's birthday perfect. At least we don't have to watch all of Ginny's preschool students."

Severus nodded. He watched Harry a little longer. "I'll met you at the manor. How about that?"

"That sounds great," said Harry looking at him.

Severus came up behind him and gave him a kiss on top of the head and patted him on the shoulder before disapparating.

Harry just stared at the grave for a couple a minutes before smiling a little.

"I think I have to say bye to you Jorie. I am not saying that I will forget you. I can't forget you but I think that for everyone else's sanity and mine I have to. I'll still come by and see you, don't get me wrong. I am not forgetting, just letting reality come back. I love you Jorie…always will."

Harry stood up and brushed the grass off of his pants and turned away from the grave. He gave one more glance to it and had to blink several times. He thought he had seen Jordan smiling and laughing in the field behind her grave but it was gone with a blink. Harry smiled, laughing a little. He knew then that was what Jordan wanted him to do.

0-0-0

"I swear. I can't leave for five seconds! Am I the only one that can control them?" yelled Severus picking up one of the cloaks off the floor where the love seat went backward.

"Because you are the only one mean enough," said Harry handing him one.

Severus stumbled backward a little. "Damn you Harry," he said shaking his head. Harry smiled. Severus just looked at him for a moment before Harry nodded.

"With Black acting like a child doesn't help any," said Severus smirking, picking up the rest of the cloaks.

"HAPPY BIRHTDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEE!"

Tommy came running into the room and straight into Harry's arms. "Guess what Daddy?" he said excitedly.

"What?" asked Harry as if he didn't know.

"It's my BIRTHDAY!"

"Really? I did not know that. Dad, did you know that?" he asked turning to Severus.

"No, can't say I did," he said placing the love seat back to its correct place.

"Yup! I am SIX!"

"Six?" asked Harry with his mouth open.

Tommy nodded excitedly. But then his brows came together and looked out into another room. Severus and Harry looked at each other as they heard footsteps, many footsteps, coming down the stairs.

"Oh no…" said Severus.

Suddenly, seven kids came running into the room being chased by Sirius, Fred, and George. The other adults followed, laughing along with a child's giggle. Lily was on Draco's back.

Lily's leg still hadn't healed all the way, even with Leah and Pansy both trying their stuff. She still couldn't go up and down stairs yet and could only walk for a little while and that was with a slight limp. She was lucky though to come away with only a scar at the corner of her right eye, not damaging it.

Tommy only came away with a scar on his arm where the cut once was. Both though were gaining weight rather difficult. The both looked younger than they were but for some reason older at the same time.

"I AM GOING TO GET YOU!" yelled Sirius trying to get one of the kids.

They all yelled, trying to get away. Kori, Damien, Allie, and Savannah all jumped up on the love seat as Nathan, Christian, and Sierra went beside Draco and Lily, laughing.

"No…not the love seat," muttered Severus.

Fred, George, and Sirius started toward them. What they didn't see were the children rocking backward, sending the love seat back and four children to the floor.

Everyone else winced when they hit the floor. Harry began to smirk and looked at Remus and Ron and nodded toward the kids, who were laughing on the floor. They both smiled and started toward the kids. Harry handed Severus Tommy and started toward them too.

Suddenly, the four began to laugh even harder as they began to be tickled. Severus and Sirius looked at each other, then to Harry. He was laughing and having a good time, which they hadn't see in awhile.

0-0-0

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"Make a wish Tommy," said Lily smiling.

"But I don't know what to wish for. What I wanted I already have and the other thing I want I can't get," he said to her and only she knew that new he was talking about a family and having Jordan back.

"Well, hurry up pup. We don't want wax all over the cake," said Sirius playfully.

Tommy thought hard for a moment before he finally blew out the six candles. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Let's eat!" yelled Damien.

Everyone laughed as Leah began to cut his snitch shaped cake.

"So, what did you wish for Tommy?" asked Bryan Carter, who couldn't miss Tommy's birthday and left Hogwarts with Hermione.

"I can't say! If I do, it won't come true!" he said.

"That's right sugar," said Leah handing him a piece of cake and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Harry helped her hand twenty kids cake and twenty adults. The kids were too busy eating to get into trouble.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione suddenly. "Get these things off me!"

Harry handed Savannah a slice before walking over to her and beginning to laugh.

"Lily…I told you to leave Nyx and Hades at home," he said.

"Sorry Daddy," she said getting up and had the two snakes crawl up her arm.

"Speaking of pets…" said Severus.

"What of them?" asked Harry.

"Jade and I forgot to tell you," he said.

"Tell us what?" asked Leah.

"Happy birthday Tommy," said Jade coming out from around the garden, carrying a pure white puppy.

Tommy jumped up and began to pet it. "Mine?" he asked.

"Yup. All you have to do is name him," said Severus.

"Hook," he said nodding.

"Hook?" asked a lot of people.

"It's from Peter Pan. I read it to him like ten times last night," said Lily coming to his side.

"Yup!"

"Hook it is," said Severus.

Tommy gave a Severus and Jade a hug. "By!" he said suddenly.

"What!"

"I can tell you what I wished now."

"Oh really?" he asked. "And what was your wish?"

"A dog!"

Everyone laughed. A dog was what Tommy needed. Even though he was use to being around people, everyone needed a pet. Tommy's pet though, wasn't as feared as Lily's though.

"The best birthday ever!" said Tommy, playing with Hook on the ground.

0-0-0

**_A/N-_** Hi! Just a little fun at the end of the chapter. If you couldn't figure it out, the title of the chapter refers to Tommy only being six. Thanks to **HecateDeMort **(no, they will not be), **starangel2106** (sorry for being so cruel) and **Kyki Rivera** (thanks you so much!). Just 2 chapters left!

**_Chapter 23- ?_** Draco and Ginny time…you will have to wait and see what happens.

Love From, Abbie Haven )


	23. To Ginny and Draco

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing**_

_**New Resolutions II  
**__**Chapter 23- To Ginny and Draco  
**_**By: Abbie Haven Snape**

"Marry me."

Everyone suddenly stopped talking around the Weasley table. It was late one Sunday in May and everyone was staring at Draco. Fred and George almost spit out their tea as Severus and Harry both chocked a little on theirs.

"Wha…What?" asked Ginny turning to Draco.

Draco gave a smile and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Marry me," he said again, this time showing her the single diamond ring.

Ginny just stared from the ring to Draco back to the ring. "Are you serious?' she managed to ask.

"Not as much as Sirius but, yes."

Ginny still stared at the ring. No one was saying as word. Even the children were quiet.

"I love you Ginny. I don't want to go without you being mine any longer."

She looked at him. Finally, she began to slowly nod. "Yes," she said beginning to cry.

Draco smiled, slipping the ring onto her finger. He kissed her as everyone else cheered. Ginny got up and showed everyone the ring.

He smiled but it didn't last long before Leah slapped him on the back of the head. "Why didn't you tell me?" she said smiling at him.

"I didn't tell anyone…well, I did ask Mister Weasley for permission."

"Still should have told me," she said.

"Or me," said Harry.

"Sorry. I wanted to surprise you all," said Draco, ducking Harry's hand that was about to hit him.

"Congratulations Dray," said Leah giving him a hug.

"Thanks…she did say yes right?" he asked.

"Yes! Now, I have to go see my soon to be sister-in-law and the ring that I-haven't-seen," she said smiling.

Draco nodded and looked over at Ginny, who smiled back as Fleur and Angelina were looking at the ring.

"Guess what you get to do now?" said Harry.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You get to plan it," said Harry smirking.

0-0-0

"Scarlet!"

"No! We are not doing Gryffindor colors!"

"Fine. What color do you want?"

"Green."

"No way we are doing Slytherin colors!"

"You're impossible?"

"Me? What about you? Arrogant son of a bitch!"

"You are just being a pain in the ass! Which you are…ninety nine percent of the time!"

"I can't believe you just said that!"

"You will be back to normal and start calling me arrogant in two seconds or doing some other pain in the ass thing." _(A/N- The last four lines are inspired by the movie "The Notebook" though it isn't exactly like it. Just thought I would give credit.)_

"Guys! Calm down!"

Ginny and Draco turned to Harry with a glare.

"I thought you two picked the colors before everyone was to get fitted?" asked Leah, trying to keep six children good.

Ginny and Draco looked at each before walking away. Ginny sat down beside Leah. "What colors were yours and Harry's wedding again?" she asked.

"Simple. Light blue, gray, and hits of orange because the flowers with tiger lilies."

Ginny hit her head on Leah's shoulder.

"I can't believe you two are fighting over colors for the wedding," said Leah, laughing and patting Ginny on top the head.

Ginny didn't say anything but stopped hitting her head and looked up at her. Leah just looked at her.

"Royal blue and silver," she said.

"Okay," said Leah.

Ginny smiled as she left and went to tell Draco. Finally, they agreed.

"Alright, I'll start with the flower girl," said Madam Malkin, finally being about to get to work.

"She's wearing white," said Ginny handing her Kori.

"Harry and the boys are wearing black right?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes," said Draco.

"Black? I can do black," said Harry.

Ginny looked over to where Harry was to find a black wolf. "Harry!" she shrieked. Harry changed back and smiled.

"Love you Gin."

"How did you survive your wedding?" Ginny asked Leah.

"Love."

Ginny smiled. "Merlin knows I love him," she said.

"I know. I mean, how could you not?" she said playfully. "So, what will we be wearing?"

"Blue."

"Good because blue really is my color," said Leah.

"As well as mine," said Hermione.

"How many people are in the wedding?" asked Madam Malkin.

"How much time do we have?" asked Draco.

"I'm guessing a lot."

"Well…we have the six children. Kori, which is mine and Ginny's daughter, Lily and Tommy are my sister's Leah and Harry's children, Allie, Ginny's brother Fred and his wife Angelina, Damien, Ginny's other brother Ron and his wife Hermione's son and then Ginny's other brother Bill and Fleur, his wife, son Christian," said Draco.

"Then we have the family. Harry, the Best Man and Hermione, Maid of Honor. Then we have, Leah, Angelina, Fleur, Jade and Pansy. Then the boys are Fred, George, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy, which are all my brothers, Blaise, Remus, and Sirius, which some of those are ushers," said Ginny.

"Is that all of them?" asked Harry."

"I think so," said Leah.

"Sorry I asked," said Madam Malkin.

The four of them laughed.

"The same as ours," said Leah, leaning against Harry.

"Yup."

"How many weeks?" Leah asked Ginny.

"Four."

"You've got plenty of time," said Harry.

Leah and Ginny looked at each other before walking away from him. Good thing the women did most of the planning.

0-0-0

"I, Draco Aaron Malfoy, take thee, Ginerva Molly Weasley, to be my wife, to have and to hold until death do us part."

"And I, Ginerva Molly Weasley, take thee, Draco Aaron Malfoy, to be my husband, to have and to hold until death do us part."

_( A/N-Don't know if the vows are correct, but close enough. LoL!)_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss our bride."

Ginny and Draco smiled at each other before they leaned in and kissed. Draco picked her off the floor as they did so. Walking back down the aisle, they were holding hands for the first time as Mister and Missus Malfoy.

"Remember our wedding?" asked Harry as they greeted people as they came out of the church.

"How could I forget?" asked Leah, smiling.

**0-0-0 FLASHBACK 0-0-0**

"Oh my gosh! I am like shaking," said a twenty-year-old Leah, looking at herself in the mirror.

"You are fine Leah," said Jade making sure her hair was going to stay up.

"Has anyone seen Harry?" she asked.

"No," said Ginny, Pansy, and Hermione.

Leah sighed, pulling her dress which was a long, A-shaped, pure white with spaghetti strips to sit down.

"My bride, it is time," said George knocking on the door.

"Come on in George," said Leah.

George came in dressed in his black dress robes. He looked at Leah and just stared before smiling.

"I must say if I knew you didn't love Harry like crazy, me and you would be leaving this place right now," he said offering his hand.

Leah giggled, accepting it. "You three go on. You have to go down before me," she said.

The each gave her a hug before they left.

"You really look beautiful Leah. Harry's going to die when he sees you," said George giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Really?" she asked. "Not overdone? Underdone?"

"Leah…I have told you, no," said Jade.

"She's right. Just relax," he said.

"Easy for you to say. You aren't the one getting married!" said Leah.

"Fair point but we must get you out there. When I left, the twins were walking down the aisle, throwing flowers everywhere," he said wrapping her arm around his.

Leah smiled and headed out the door with her small train dragging behind her. She arrived just in time to see Pansy walking though the doors and Severus standing there.

"She's all yours Professor," said George, slipping into the ceremony room.

"You look great," said Jade, giving her a kiss, following George before the doors closed.

"You look amazing Leah. Gorgeous," he said looking at her.

Leah gave a little spin and smiled. She then gave him a hug.

"So grown up," he said moving a strain of hair from her eyes.

"Thanks for walking me down Sev. It means a lot to me," she said.

"Now, would I miss this chance to walk my daughter down?" he asked with a real smile.

She smiled too as the heard the march begin.

"Ready?" he asked offering his arm.

"Of course."

The doors opened and she saw Harry for the first time that day. She noticed him shallow hard as he watched her. They just keep looking at each other. The love that beamed off each other made everyone in that church cry.

**0-0-0** **END OF FLASHBACK 0-0-0**

"To Ginny and Draco," said Harry holding up his glass after his Best Mad speech.

Everyone raised his or her glasses, repeating what he said. That would be the start of a good life.

**0-0-0**

A/N- Hi everyone! Gotta love Ginny and Draco time! LoL!! I decided instead of updating yesterday that I would update the two chapters at once, so don't forget to go read the last chapter of this story! Hope it lived up to it's previous!

Answer To Reviews (some for chapter 21)

**HecateDeMort****-** Thanks babe!

**miligurl08****- **I am sorry that I killed her! Forgive me!

**Downstream Kat****- **I am glad you like this story and think that it is GREAT! LoL! I love your real name though. Kyki is so cute!

**shirriez****- **(glad you are back…missed your reviews.) Yes, kill Rory and not me…all her fault. I let her choose if she was to die or not. Yup! Tommy is there for good now! I am not that mean.

**starangel2106****- **Thanks babe! No more waiting… I love puppies too! That is the dog I want but still haven't got. I guess I have to wait until next Christmas…

**shirriez****- **Thanks babe! Hope this was good Ginny and Draco time…

As always, review and go read the next chapter!! Love From, Abbie Haven


	24. Let Them Be Little

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Chapter title is a song by Lonestar "Let Them Be Little."**_

_**A/N- If you haven't read Chapter 23, go back and do so!! And now you may continue to read this chapter…**_

_**New Resolutions II  
**__**Chapter 24- Let Them Be Little  
**__**By: Abbie Haven Snape**_

Harry sat awoke one night. It was hard for him to sleep lately. He wasn't sure why though. Finally giving up, he went to his bedroom but stopped at the door and smiled. Leah was laying on her side of the bed with Lily practically taking up his whole side and Tommy curled up against Leah's.

He couldn't help but smile. The two kids looked so small lying there, so innocent. Those two had seen more than anyone their age should have to see. Been through more than they should.

Slowly, he made his way into the room. He moved Lily over just enough so he could lie down.

"Beautiful when they are sleeping, aren't they?" asked Leah, startling Harry.

"They are beautiful awake too," he said giving Lily a kiss.

"You know, you may be right. At least when they are asleep, they aren't causing trouble."

Harry smiled. "You know, lying here like this, it seems as if nothing bad as ever happened."

"If only it was true."

He nodded, running a hand through Lily's hair.

"Harry?" she asked.

He turned to her, letting her know she had his full attention.

"I've been thinking. Why don't we get away from here for a little? I am sure Tommy and Lily would love to see Paris or Rome. Just somewhere away from here."

"That sounds like a good idea," he said.

"Maybe we could get Lily to act like a kid again."

"I think she is too far past that."

Leah nodded, knowing that it was true. "But, we will be alright," she said smiling.

"Yup. We will."

The both just laid their for a while, just looking at the two children laying between them. Finally, the two of them fell asleep only for a couple of hours before giggles woke them up.

Harry opened one eyes to see Lily looking at him.

"Morning Daddy," she said, smiling.

"Hi," he said closing his eye.

"Oh…Daddy, come on. Get up! Tommy and me are hungry."

"Get the house-elves to make something. That is what they are for," he said rolling over.

"House-elves Tommy. That is what they do," Harry heard Leah say.

Tommy and Lily had another idea then letting their parents sleep. The both started to jump up and down on the bed.

"Lily Grace!" yelled Harry.

"Thomas Isaac!" yelled Leah.

The both giggled and just jumped up and down. Both Harry and Leah reached up and each grabbed a kid and threw them down on the bed, beginning to tickle them.

"Mummy!"

"Daddy!"

Harry stopped and looked down at Lily. "Sorry for jumping up and down on the bed?" he asked seriously.

"Yes!" she said reaching up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I think that just made up for it. So, what do you two want?" he asked.

"Pancakes!" they both yelled.

"Pancakes good for you love?"

"Sounds good," said Leah.

Harry got up, giving Tommy a kiss on top of the head before he did so. He stopped at the door and saw that both Tommy and Lily were curled up beside Leah, as they just talked. Just talked. Nothing depressing or sad. If he heard correctly, they were talking about Ivy's cooking.

Leah was just letting them be little.

And Harry wouldn't have it any other way.

0-0-0

_I can remember when you fit in the palm of my hand  
Felt so good in it, no bigger than a minute  
How it amazes me, you're changing with every blink  
Faster than a flower blooms they grow up all too soon_

_So let them be little 'cause they're only that way for a while  
Give them hope, give them praise, give them love every day  
Let them cry, let them giggle, let them sleep in the middle  
Oh just let them be little_

_I've never felt so much in one little tender touch  
I live for those kisses, prayers and your wishes  
Now that you're teaching me things only a child can see  
Every night while we're on our knees all I ask is please_

_Let them be little 'cause they're only that way for a while  
Give them hope, give them praise, give them love every day  
Let them cry, let them giggle, let them sleep in the middle  
Oh just let them be little_

_So innocent, a precious soul, you turn around  
It's time to let them go_

_So let them be little 'cause they're only that way for a while  
Give them hope, give them praise, give them love every day  
Let them cry, let them giggle, let them sleep in the middle  
Oh just let them be little_

_Let them be little_

_**Lonestar "Let Them Be Little"**_

**0-0-0 THE END 0-0-0**

A/N- Well…there it is…New Resolutions II is Done! DONE! I can't believe another one done!! ::claps to self:: So, guess what YOU the READERS get to decided?

**DO YOU WANT A NEW RESOLUTIONS III**? This will be when Lily goes to Hogwarts, first year. You decided. If I don't get at least…**15 PEOPLE SAY THAT THEY WANT A SEQUEL**, then I will not write it but if I do...**I WILL WRITE!**

And, if you do want one, **let me know what you would like to see in it**. Like, someone else having a child or whatever you want. I will try to work it in.

So, I repeat…**IF YOU WANT PART III, REVIEW TELLING ME!!!**

Thanks to everyone that reviewed on my story. I will be at the beach for a week, leaving tomorrow, so leave me reviews, so I can read them when I get back!!

Love From,  
Abbie Haven Snape


End file.
